Birds and Bees: Original
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto wants to learn how babies are made. He asks Sakura who directs him to Tsunade who picks Shizune and makes it a mission. A Naruto pairing with good potential often overlooked. Adopting from Romez. Also I have twitter now. Look up Kyuubi16 if you want to know about my thoughts, what I'm going to update and what I'm working on.
1. Time to Begin

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto Uzumaki, sixteen year old Jinchuuriki of Konohagakure no Sato laid on his bed, pondering about those Icha Icha books that Jiraiya the Gama Sannin always wanted him to read or edit. Jiraiya had told him that what was shown in the books was natural and that it showed how babies were made. Well, Naruto never read those books and now, he was curious as to how babies were made. I mean, they just didn't pop from out of nowhere like a Kage Bunshin, obviously, but they have to come from _somewhere_!

_GROWL..._

_'Looks like it's time for some ramen!'_ And with that, Naruto banished away those thoughts almost as if they were never there to begin with. Of course, somewhere in the back of his mind he was still trying to figure it out.

0

Ichiraku Ramen

0

Naruto pulled back the curtain in ramen stand and found to his astonishment that Sakura was there, eating ramen, without him trying to force her into a date.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura Greeted.

"Hey... Sakura... Ummm, what brings you here?" Naruto asked, thoroughly intrigued by the fact that Sakura actually seemed to _enjoy_ eating ramen.

"Well, I was hungry and decided... why are you looking at me like that?" She said, noticing that Naruto was staring at her as if she was some sort of circus freak.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear it, before replying, "Well... it's just that you don't eat ramen and now you're eating ramen. It's weird"

"Well, it's not as weird as a ninja who constantly wears orange." Sakura retorted.

"Hey! I'm not wearing ALL orange" and to emphasize his point, he tugged on the fabric of his jacket that was black, "See?"

Sakura shook her head, "All right, whatever."

Naruto resigned with a sigh and sat down next to Sakura. He then ordered some ramen to which Teuchi happily went to make. In the mean time, Naruto sat there quietly and began wondering if he should actually read those Icha Icha books to see how babies are made, or if he should ask someone. To Naruto, it made more sense to read the book since it would have pictures, but he thought he wouldn't understand the pictures. Then again, it's not like he even _knew_ how the process started.

Naruto sighed, partly from frustration, and partly from his brain working too much. Sakura took note of this and became troubled to see the usually hyper Naruto acting... quiet. She decided to wait and take in more of this 'quiet' Naruto. Finally the bowl arrived and Naruto gratefully took it and the sparkle in his eye revived in an instant. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at such insanity; but it was Naruto after all. Still, it looked like Naruto had something on his mind. So now she wondered if she should ask him or not.

Since it was getting kind of boring, she decided to ask, "So Naruto. What's on your mind?" She said before grabbing some chicken and noodles with her chopsticks. She blew on the food a bit to try and cool it down before eating it.

"Babies..." Naruto replied as he too decided to began his meal by breaking his chopsticks.

"Babies?" She said while covering up her mouth. She was still chewing her food and she didn't want to show it to the public, not like Naruto would care.

Naruto blew on the food he was holding before saying innocently, "Yea... how are they made?" Just as he was about to put the food in his mouth, he stopped since he suddenly heard some plates crash somewhere inside the ramen stand. Then he turned to look at Sakura who appeared to be turning blue...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto panicked and instead of doing to proper procedure for someone who is choking, he hit her on the back as hard as he could. Out flew a piece of chicken from Sakura's mouth and bounced on the counter before rolling to a stop. Naruto looked at the piece of chicken, then he turned to look at the gasping Sakura... who suddenly turned to him with angry eyes.

"You IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, "That is NOT how you deal with people who are choking!"

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't know!" Naruto said as he raised his hands in defense. Then he cowered when he saw Sakura raise her fist.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said as put his hands out in front of him to try and cushion the blow. But the blow didn't come and Naruto opened one eye cautiously and noticed that Sakura just sighed with resignation. Putting her fist down, she finally realized that she had stood—since she wanted more power in her punch before hitting Naruto—and she sat down.

"Sakura...chan?" Naruto cautiously asked, making sure that she wasn't still angry with him.

"So... you don't know how babies are made?" Naruto shook his head, "How the HELL do you not know! We went to the same academy right?" Naruto nodded, "Well?!" Sakura said, completely exasperated by Naruto's lack of knowledge.

She immediately regretted saying that. Naruto's aura suddenly changed to a somber tone and it sent a small chill down her spine. What surprised her is that the look of 'joy' on Naruto's face did not change at all. Why would Naruto need a mask to cover his emotions?

"Eh heh... err... I must've fallen asleep or something when they taught us about babies..." Naruto grinned... but something was off in the way he smiled.

"So... can you teach me Sakura?" Naruto asked, hoping that she would be able to help.

"Huh?" Sakura said, astonished that Naruto said such a question.

"Can you teach me how babies are made?" Naruto said, with genuine curiosity. This relaxed Sakura a bit as since it made the somber tone in Naruto's aura change into a happier one. Then, her own mood changed as she realized what kind of question Naruto was asking.

"Naruto! You don't just go asking people how babies are made!" Sakura explained.

"I don't?" Naruto asked. He was confused as to why asking how babies were made could surprise anyone. Shouldn't everyone already know?

"No! You should ask a professional. Like a medic or something." Sakura said, until she realized the folly in her statement.

"Aren't you a medic Sakura?" She knew he was going to say that...

"Yes! But I mean, a _real_ professional like Tsunade or Shizune!" She explained.

"Oh..." He turned in his seat and faced his ramen. He played with his ramen a bit, then looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. Sakura noticed this gesture and asked what he wanted.

"It's nothing. But..." He picked at his ramen nervously, trying to figure out how to say his next sentence, "I would like it better if Sakura-chan showed me how to make a baby!" Naruto said and smiled.

It so happened that Kakashi was walking by and overheard Naruto's proclamation. He walked calmly, perverted book in hand, and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Make us proud Naruto... make us proud." and with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke before Naruto could turn his head.

Struck with confusion, he turned to Sakura. "I don't get i—Sakura-chan?" He asked, noticing that Sakura had turned a shade of red that would make Hinata proud.

"You... you..." Sakura said, shaking in anger.

"Sa...ku...ra...-chan?" He suddenly gulped as he saw her stand up and loom over him. She cracked her knuckles—evil glint in eye and all, and gave him an uppercut that sent him soaring high into the skies!

"That moron..." Sakura said, still thoroughly embarrassed that Naruto said that to her, then having Kakashi—of all people—overhear such a thing! She sighed exacerbated and stormed off to her house... forgetting to pay the ramen and all.

"Hey... wait!" Ayame yelled, but it was too late. The raging pinky had stormed out of hearing range.

0

With Tsunade

0

"Damn all this paperwork! Gah! I need some Sake..." Tsunade gave a tired sigh and started rubbing temples; she could feel the headache that was about to happen.

_CRAAAASSSSHHHH!!_

Naruto had broken through the rooftop and landed right in front of Tsunade's desk. It would appear that Tsunade's headache arrived right on time!

She couldn't help but see some irony in the situation. Usually it was Jiraiya who broke through the roof screaming. Like sensei like apprentice, she supposed. "Naruto!" She said, noticing Naruto struggling to get up, "I'm glad you decided to drop by!"

Naruto rubbed his jaw and immediately regretted it when he felt a sharp pain shoot into his brain. After it died down, he took time to notice his surroundings and realized that he had landed in front of Obaa-chan's office.

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto greeted, completely forgetting that he had just been punched, sent soaring into the sky, crashing into a roof, and landing face first on the floor.

Tsunade couldn't help but sweatdrop a little. "So... why are you here?" She asked, still busy with her paperwork. She was stamping away and yet, the paperwork never seemed to lessen.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked. _"Yes! But I mean, a _real_ professional like Tsunade or Shizune!_" Naruto suddenly remembered Sakura's words and proceeded to ask his question.

"How are babies made?" Tsunade stopped mid-stamp and turned to look at Naruto with a blank look on her face.

"You don't know how babies are made you say?" Naruto nodded. "You want me to teach you how babies are made then?" Naruto nodded. "I suppose that you also want me to show you how babies are made meaning the entire process?" Again, Naruto nodded.

Tsunade thought about it for a bit. She was going through her options. Obviously, she herself couldn't do it since she was the Godaime and really didn't have much time for anything. Kakashi couldn't do it since he would probably just laugh at her and walk off. Jiraiya...she suddenly shook in fear, thinking of the horrors that could happen if Jiraiya taught Naruto how to make babies. Anko ... was just as bad as Jiraiya. Kurenai was on a mission at the moment. Shizune...Shizune! That was it! The perfect person to teach Naruto would be none other than Shizune.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. Not 3 seconds later, a panting Shizune opened the door.

"What! What!" Shizune said, looking around to see if anything was wrong.

"I have a mission for you, it's of utmost importance!" Tsunade said seriously.

"Yes Hokage-sama! What is it?" She replied promptly.

"I need you... to teach Naruto how to make a baby! Tsunade bluntly said. Shizune gave a blank stare at the Hokage... then she blushed.

"All right! Now that you have your mission, OUT OF MY OFFICE!" The force of her yell swept Naruto and Shizune off their feet and out the door. They lay in a tumbled heap, with Shizune the one on top. Immediately after noticing the awkward position they were in, she got up and dusted off her clothes, trying to take her mind off what just happened.

Naruto too got up and proceeded to ask, "So... you're going to show me how to make a baby?" For the second time that day, Kakashi walked by. Overhearing this, he took his eye off the book and turned to Naruto. "I'm proud Naruto. You work very fast." Then he entered the Hokage's door, leaving behind a confused Naruto and a cherry red Shizune. Her embarrassment wasn't from the fact that someone had overheard them, but by the fact that she felt a bit... _turned on_ by the thought of being with Naruto. Sure the boy had grown taller, handsome, a slightly more muscular... but he was still a boy! Her libido, however, didn't care about the ethics; a male was male and to her libido, Naruto happened to be a very attractive male. All these thoughts, arguments, and feelings caused her brain to overload... she promptly fainted...

"Shizune..." She heard out in the distance.

"Shizune." The voice became louder and a bit clearer. She recognized it... but couldn't remember the person.

"Oi! Shizune!" She opened her eyes and was greeted by Naruto's eyes... who were mere inches from her face.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he pulled back and sat back in his own chair.

_'His own chair?' _Shizune sat up and noticed for the first time that she was in a bed... which probably belonged to Naruto... which probably meant that she was in his... bed...room. Shizune quickly checked under the covers to make sure her clothes were still on and sure enough, they were still there.

"Are you missing something Shizune?" Naruto asked.

"N-No! N-Nothing!" Shizune gave a nervous chuckle. Naruto just stared at her blankly, then he too started to chuckle. Shizune breathed in a sigh of relief... content that the tension in the air had disappeared.

"So umm... Shizune?" Naruto said, finally hoping to get some answers.

"Hmm?" Said the smiling Shizune which oddly caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat.

_'That... was strange...'_ Naruto thought. His hand unconsciously made its way over his heart and gripped the jacket.

"Are you ok Naruto?" She said, noticing his hand's movement. Her medical skills kicked in and she got up, moved closer to Naruto, and removed his hand from over his heart. She activated a scanning jutsu and her hand became encased in a glowing green light. Chakra moved from her hand, went through the jacket, and infused itself into Naruto's skin.

Naruto himself was watching Shizune's every movement. The look of concentration on her face made her look... cute. Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit. He suddenly felt nervous for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Well... nothing seems to be wrong with you." Shizune said as she deactivated her jutsu. "But tell me if anything starts hurting, ok?" All Naruto could do was nod dumbly. Shizune then sat back on the bed, but was still facing Naruto.

"So... what was it you were gonna ask Naruto?" She said with a cute grin on her face.

"I-I-I..." Naruto suddenly felt his throat become dry, but he refused to give up, "I want to know how babies are made! Can you teach me?" After Naruto had finished saying those words, it seemed the Shizune's face was stuck in that smiling position. The only thing different was there was a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Y-You want me to teach you? Umm... right. Has anyone told you the story about the birds and the bees?"

Naruto scratched his head, trying to remember. "I don't think I have."

Shizune already knew that was going to be his answer... that didn't give her any relief, however. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "All right. I guess I'll have to tell you then."

Shizune then sat up straight, fixed her clothes a bit, then proceeded to say, "All right, here's the story of the bees. You see Naruto, when a man and a woman love each other they..."

(2 hours later)

Naruto nodded after everything Shizune said, soaking up the information. After Shizune had finished, he stood up in excitement. "So basically... when a woman and man get ready to have a baby, they go to the ninja mart and order a baby. Then the flying monkey king comes and delivers the baby to the parents 9 months later, right?" Shizune gave a feeble nod. "Yosh! Then I know everything then!"

Naruto began to walk out of his room until he heard Shizune call out to him, "Wait Naruto! I... lied...to you. That's not how babies are made."

"They're not?" Naruto gave a question look to Shizune. Shizune squirmed a bit under his glance. Him staring at her made Shizune uncomfortable and yet, she liked being stared at. It gave her a warm pleasant feeling that started from her heart and extended into her...

"So how are they made then?" Naruto said as he walked back into the room and sat back down his chair. This is when Shizune finally realized that she was actually going to have to _show_ him how babies are made. Shizune blushed, part from embarrassment, part from excitement. She had no idea where the excitement came from, but it gave her courage to do what she was about to do.

"Naruto... have you ever seen a naked woman before?" Shizune knew that he must've, how else could he do the Sexy Jutsu?

"Nope." Naruto said. Shizune was caught off guard by his answer and she blurted out, "Then how do you do the sexy jutsu?" The covered her mouth after the sudden outburst, but Naruto didn't seem fazed by it.

"Well... I saw a doll, you know, the ones they put in the department store?" Shizune nodded, "Well, it didn't have any clothes on and since it had a womanly figure... I copied it." Shizune was beginning to piece the clues together and she realized that it could only mean one thing.

"So... when you change Naruto, those clouds... there's nothing underneath them is there?"

"Bingo! Wow, you're smart Shizune!" Naruto grinned his foxy grin, causing Shizune to blush out of embarrassment. For some reason, the apartment seemed to be getting warmer by the minute. _'No! Get a hold of yourself Shizune! This is a mission! I can't get sidetracked by being turned on! Oh Kami... I admitted it, I'm turned on by Naruto!'_ Shizune shook her head in frustration causing Naruto to give her a confused look.

"It's nothing," she replied, "So there's nothing underneath them..." Shizune then started giggling, then it turned into outright laughter. Naruto couldn't help but grin, her laughter sounded so soft in his ears. He really wouldn't mind if that's all he heard ever again. That's when it hit him, she was laughing AT him!

"Hey!" Naruto said, quite vexed. But it didn't last long, he wasn't the type of person to be angry unless needed.

"Sorry... it's just... so funny!" Shizune giggled a bit longer before finally calming down. "It's just funny to imagine," She began, "that you've beaten opponents using a woman who was incomplete!"

Naruto scratched his back of his head, a gesture he used when he was slightly embarrassed. "Yea... so, what does a woman look like? I mean... underneath clothes and all?" This got Shizune's attention and she began to feel nervous. How was she going to show him? Was she going to show him pictures? She supposed that she could go home and get an anatomy book, she wasn't sure if she would come back since she would be too nervous. Even though it was a mission, it still unnerved her. So that left her with only one logical solution: She would have to get naked. The mere thought of being naked in front of Naruto caused her heart to flutter. It seemed that the problem here would be controlling her libido.

"Well, first off. Promise me that you won't tell anyone what happens from here on out." Shizune said.

"Err... why?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Because it would be embarrassing for me!" Shizune said, a bit exasperated.

Naruto was a bit taken back, but he agreed nonetheless. After making his promise, Shizune mentally prepared herself. She told herself that she wouldn't be turned on and that she would answer any question that Naruto had for her. Yosh! She was ready!

"All right Naruto." She said as she began to disrobe. Slowly, she peeled off the top part of her kimono, showing off an exposed shoulder. Then she did the same with the other side until that shoulder was exposed too. Slowly, the top of her kimono was going lower, and lower until it just stopped just right above where her breasts started. It was just as she was about to reveal her breasts that she noticed Naruto staring at her with an intense look. This caused her to blush out of embarrassment. She really didn't want Naruto ogling at her, even if she did like him a bit.

"Naruto..." Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of his name being called, "Please don't stare at me like that. This is the first time I'm doing such a thing and it makes me a bit uncomfortable."

Naruto nodded in understanding, which surprised Shizune a bit. For being a man, he had a surprising amount of self-control. This train of thought didn't help however and only added fuel to her increasing lust for Naruto. She gulped a bit, knowing that she still had a mission to do and it would be bad if she got sidetracked right now.

She couldn't do it. It was too much for her. She couldn't just undress on command! This wasn't her and she's not used to being in alone with another man. Her hands where frozen, grabbing the cloth of the kimono just above her breasts. She couldn't finish pulling it down and reveal to Naruto something so intimate of her. She just couldn't do it.

"Are you alright Shizune?" Naruto asked with a worried look. He had felt her hesitation and he somewhat understood why. But now, he could feel a bit of desperation coming from her. Maybe it was fear? Whatever it was, he needed to comfort Shizune. "You know, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I can always learn by myself."

Shizune looked up and was surprised to see that the look of worry on his face was directed toward her. He cared about her well-being and she supposed that he could feel her anxiety. She relaxed. She realized that Naruto wasn't like any other man. Naruto was a man whom people could trust and after all, he would be learning a valuable lesson about women and it would be thanks to her.

"It's ok Naruto. I guess I just needed a bit of reassurance and well... you reassured me." Shizune said with a smile.

Though feeling happy to see Shizune smile, Naruto didn't understand how he reassured her. It didn't matter much to him though, all he wanted to do was make Shizune feel better and that's what he did...even if he didn't know how he did it.

Shizune took took a deep breath and let the kimono fall to her lap which revealed her breasts in all their splendid glory. All Naruto could do was stare. Out of nowhere, he felt the need to touch them. _'They look soft...'_ Naruto thought dreamily. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Shizune had told him earlier not to ogle and he wasn't about to start ogling now! Now matter how much he wanted to!

He opted to look at Shizune's face and was caught underneath the stare of Shizune. Naruto gulped. He was staring into the eyes of Shizune and the look she gave him made him feel... light. He looked away, though he had a hard time doing it. He calmed himself down a little, and turned back to Shizune who was waiting patiently... blush and all.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Shizune asked, trying remain professional about the entire situation.. The only response she got from the blonde was a small nod. This also made Shizune realize that although Naruto was different from most men, he was still in fact a man.

"All right Naruto, these are called breasts which you surely already know." Naruto nodded but then raised his hand and shook it as if he were a little kid. This made Shizune giggle a bit, causing her breasts to jiggle. This averted Naruto's eyes to her breasts and caused him to drool just a bit.

Shizune noticed this and covered her breasts with her arms before saying with a bit of a stutter, "Yes? W-What is it Naruto?" Naruto looked into her eyes and said, "Huh?"

Shizune's blush deepened in color before she repeated her statement, "W-What was your q-question Naruto?"

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze and asked his question, "How is this going to help me learn how babies are made?"

"Well Naruto, " She paused, unsure of what to say next. She wasn't sure if she should explain the whole deal, or just tell him how babies are made. But she had to decide quickly because every minute that went by made her more nervous... and more _excited_. "For one thing, babies feed from a woman's breast."

Naruto suddenly became alarmed and yelled out, "What! Babies eat women's breasts?!"

Shizune gave Naruto a blank look. She then shook her head, how could someone be so naive? "No Naruto. They suck on the nipple and drink the milk that comes from a woman's breast."

Naruto relaxed which made him realize that he had stood up. He sat back down and that's when a question came to mind, "What's a nipple?"

Shizune's eyes widened a bit, but she knew that she would have to explain. She slowly placed her arms to either side of her and revealed her breasts once again. With one finger, she pointed toward the protruding, darker area of her breasts. "This is a nipple Naruto. This is where babies put their mouths and suck on it. Milk comes from this area. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and said something that caused Shizune to nearly have a heart attack, "So if I were to suck on it, milk would come out?"

Shizune's blush surpassed even Hinata's blush in redness. She had never felt more embarrassed... or turned on. She was thankful that she didn't sense any perverse underlying tone. It seemed Naruto asked out of genuine curiosity. Still...

"Y-Yes Naruto. I-If you were to s-s-suck on it, milk would come out. D-Didn't I explain that already?" Shizune said, trying to change the conversation. Her blush was became more and more intense with each passing minute. She also remembered to cover her breasts with her arms once again.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Shizune had covered her breasts, which made him ponder why he feel disappointed. He shook his head to clear any wandering perverted thoughts he might have."Yea you did, but I always thought that milk came from cows." Naruto scratched his head in confusion, doesn't milk only come from cows? That's what he wondered and he was hoping to get his question answered.

Shizune sighed a bit, she finally got a break! "Yes well, ever single female of any species has to provide milk for young. For example, when a cow has a baby, the cow makes milk and sometimes there's an excess and farmers take milk from the cow for our own uses."

Naruto let out a soft 'oh' of understanding. Then another question came up, "So, how do they take out the milk?"

﻿ 


	2. The unaswered Question

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

"How do they take out the milk?" Shizune repeated. Naruto nodded in response.

"Umm..." Shizune thought about it a moment, "Well, cows have udders that are like a woman's breasts. The udders give milk to the cow's young and any excess milk is gathered by the farmers."

Naruto nodded in understanding, or at least, he pretended to understand. He had no idea what an udder was. "So does that mean cows don't have uh, have breasts?" Naruto asked, to which Shizune gave him a blank look. Did the boy not understand anything she just said? Then again, it was a legitimate question. Technically, they weren't _breasts_. Maybe Naruto was smarter than he looked.

"N-No, they don't... Naruto." Shizune still didn't quite believe he understood, but why make that known to him?

"All right." Naruto said. Afterwards came a pause in their conversation. Naruto seemed to have a look of interest, but he was actually pretty unsure of what to ask. Shizune on the other hand was nervous and just wanted everything to be over. Over so that she could go home and relax... and possibly relieve any _stress_ within her.

"OK..." Naruto said, completely bored out of his mind now.

"OK.." Shizune repeated, though she had no idea why. Maybe through all this nervousness, she was actually bored too. Maybe.

Then, Naruto realized something. "Hey Shizune?"

"Yes?" Shizune replied.

"I think I've figured out how babies eat, but I still don't know how they're made you know. Like... you know... how?" Shizune gulped, she knew she would have get to this point sooner or later. But for the love of kami, she wished it didn't need to happen!

"W-Well uh... where should I start?" Shizune said as she poked her fingers together, much like a certain Hyuuga heiress. This of course, inadvertently caused her to reveal her breasts once again.

"Whoa..." Naruto said as he suddenly became captivated by the cute, embarrassed look on Shizune's face. And maybe possibly because her breasts were showing also. A funny feel suddenly overcame Naruto. It started somewhere in his stomach... then it went down, way down. Naruto suddenly felt the urge to cover up his groin area when he felt something get _bigger_.

This action went didn't go unnoticed and Shizune looked and she knew what was happening, and she was seriously hoping that she was wrong.

"W-What is i-it N-Naruto?" Shizune asked, her heart for some reason beating faster all of a sudden.

"Umm... I really don't k-know. I mean... ahh. I think Jiraiya tried e-explaining me this once, b-but I didn't want to listen. It was probably something p-perverted anyways." Naruto explained, trying suddenly to fight back a sudden urge to...

"I-It's not perverted!" Shizune suddenly blurted out, and when she realized that, her face turned an awesome red!

"Eh? What do you mean it's not?" Naruto exclaimed, completely surprised by what Shizune said.

"No! I-I-It's natural! It's how babies are born... it's _sex_" Shizune said the last part softly, but since Naruto was paying a attention, he heard it.

"Sex? Jiraiya told me something about that I think..." Naruto put his on on his chin, trying to remember, "I think he said it felt really good, or something like that. Something about 'knocking up girls' and 'putting a kunai into a shuriken'. He also said..." Naruto was suddenly cut off when Shizune knocked him to the ground. She didn't mean it, all she really wanted to do was put her hands on his shoulders, but she was angry by the fact that Jiraiya could say such a horrid, untrue thing to Naruto!

Once on the ground, Shizune, in righteous fury, yelled, "Don't listen to him Naruto! Sex is not just _'knocking up a girl'_ or _'kunai in shuriken'_!"

"I-It's n-not?" Naruto asked, a bit afraid of the current Shizune. Though since her breasts were pressed against his chest, he felt like...

His thoughts, and any actions he might have thought of doing, were cut off when Shizune continued her righteous rant, "NO! It's about... it's about." Shizune, paused, trying to think of the right words. Anything she said know could affect any future _actions_ that Naruto might take. That's when her eyes met Naruto's and suddenly, she knew what to say, "I-It's about being with the one you love... a-and to share your most i-intimate secrets and feelings. T-To be together and become one and if Kami allows it, to have a baby." Shizune couldn't resist anymore, she became overwhelmed by her feelings and urges as she closed the distance between them and landed a good, solid kiss.

Naruto, nonetheless, was so utterly surprised, that he didn't even think of reciprocating. He couldn't, he was too shocked. Never had he been kissed before and yet, it felt really nice. But, before he could dwell anymore on these thoughts, Shizune suddenly pulled back and briefly touched her fingers to her lips. She looked down to see the stunned Naruto and suddenly felt a rather _hard thing_ touching against her thigh...

She gasped—part surprise, part embarrassment—and tried to get up. Suddenly, she came crashing back down as Naruto pulled her, and once again, Shizune's lips met Naruto's. Now it was Shizune's turn to be surprised. Surprised that Naruto had the courage to do that and surprised that it could feel... _so good_. Naruto's kiss, it was a bit... funny. She almost giggled, Naruto's kisses were so pure and innocent. He didn't even bother moving his lips or using his tongue like an experienced person would. But to Shizune, it felt magnificent in its own right.

Moments passed by and the two were still in their awkward, but blissful kiss. Naruto didn't know what to do next, but his instincts kept telling him to do something. So instead of resisting, Naruto followed their orders and... he squeezed Shizune's breasts.

"ohmm..." Shizune moaned into his mouth, sending enticing chills down his spine. He squeezed once more and got the same reaction, only this time, Naruto felt like moving his hips forward...

Suddenly, Shizune's morals kicked in, telling her that this was completely wrong. They told her that Naruto was only a boy and that this could mess up Naruto's mind. She wanted to ask herself how, but she was more inclined on agreeing rather than arguing. She quickly pulled back, but not before going back a giving a quick kiss to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I-I don't know what came over me." She got up, breasts still exposed. She realized this and quickly rearranged her kimono so that they were covered once again. A small frown appeared on Naruto's face which Shizune noticed. This oddly made her feel... wanted... and attractive. She fought to suppress a blush from appearing on her face again. She shook her head, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. That's when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Is that... how someone begins to make a baby?" Naruto asked, still trying to figure out his original questions and now the questions that were running through his mind.

Shizune's heart beats faster momentarily, oddly getting excited at the chance of telling Naruto how babies are made; and the possibility of _showing _Naruto how babies are made. The blush she had been suppressing earlier came full force as her face turned completely red. She would have been overcome by her lusts if her morals hadn't help her keep her sanity. Or was it that her morals fought to hide her true self?

She took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down as much as possible before speaking, "Y-Yes Naruto. I-I suppose that's h-how it starts..." Then she suddenly became aware of her right hand. Almost as if it had a mind of its how, her hand traced the breast that Naruto's hand had squeezed making her whisper a small 'oh'. Then suddenly, that hand squeezed and this time, she felt a sudden heat increase in her 'southern regions' and it felt like something was about to burst...

Naruto, through all of this, was staring with fascinated, entranced eyes. He completely ignored the _growing problem_ in his pants and opted to stare at what Shizune's hand seemed to be doing. Then he heard Shizune gasp and for some reason, her knees bent and touched each other. Naruto was completely confused, something had happened and he couldn't understand. It frustrated him when he couldn't understand something! All he noticed was that Shizune's breath suddenly seemed eratic, that her face was red, and something gooey was running down her leg. Wait a minute...

"Kyah!" Shizune suddenly screamed, startling Naruto. She suddenly ran and opened a door and went behind it. Apparently, it was not the right room since she came through that same door again and looked for a different door. Shizune opened another door and without a moment to spare, she entered it. It was the right one since she did not come through that same door again. Naruto noted that it was the bathroom door. He began to wonder what Shizune was doing in there. Well, there could only be one logical solution, she was using the bathroom. That's what Naruto figured out anyways. But moments passed. Seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into a half hour. By this time, Naruto had already gone to get some ramen cups to eat. He sat on the bed, waiting for Shizune. From time to time, his ears would perk as he could hear Shizune moan softly, whimper, or make any other noise of similar nature. Every time he heard one of these noises, his heart would beat faster and a 'bulge' would appear on his pants. Why was his body reacting like this? Naruto did not know and he REALLY wanted to find out.

Suddenly becoming impatient, we went to knock on the door. "Oi! Shizune! Are you ok?"

"Y-Y-YES!" Shizune moaned out.

"U-U-Umm... ok then..." Naruto then walked back to his bed and sat rigidly on the side of it. The way she had said 'yes', it send chills down his spine and caused his mind to become a bit hazy. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Through all of this, he was becoming a bit impatient and...

Suddenly, the door flew open and Shizune came out. Her breath was heaving and she was panting lightly. A small bit of sweat trickled down the side of her face and rested on her chin just for a bit before falling to the ground. Her skin seemed to glisten a bit as the light came through the window reflected off sweat. This caused Naruto's _growing problem_ to come back full force.

"I-I-I'm sorry N-Naruto! I have t-to go home!" Shizune quickly said, still embarrassed about what she had done in Naruto's bathroom. She walked quickly, trying to get out of Naruto's apartment. Just as she was about to leave his room, She heard Naruto call out.

"Wait Shizune! Where are you going?" Naruto's voice sounded worried, though Shizune didn't know why.

"I'm g-going home Naruto. I uh, need to rest." Shizune knew it was a pathetic excuse, but in someway it was true. She was a bit tired from her _activity_. But the real reason was that she felt that she couldn't face Naruto. Not the way she is now. She had to regain her self-control first before she could talk to Naruto face to face again. If she hadn't done her _activity_, who knows what she would've done to Naruto?

What would she have done to Naruto, she wondered. This in turn, caused her to blush. She _knew_ what she would've done to Naruto and it caused her to become _excited_ again. She bit her lip, she didn't want to think about it or rather, she SHOULDN'T be thinking of she thinking of doing such a thing with a boy! That's what her morals were telling her anyways. Her libido was telling her a different story. She snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly appeared right in front of her. "Yo! Shizune? You kinda left me there for a bit."

Shizune gasped, but managed to make a reply, "S-Sorry, I guess this whole thing of e-explaining has gotten me a bit n-nervous."

Naruto looked at Shizune whose head was hung in what he supposed was embarrassment? Or maybe she was scared? Whatever it was, Naruto made it his mission to make her feel better. "Ne Shizune?" Shizune looked up and met eye-to-eye with Naruto. Those clear, soft blue eyes eased some of the tension within her.

"It's ok, I don't need to know this. I mean, I can learn it some oth-" Naruto was cut off when Shizune put her finger on Naruto's lips, which caused Naruto to blush.

"It's ok Naruto. I just... wasn't ready for this. But this is an important lesson. I uh, w-would like to t-teach you if you'd just give me a moment of rest." Unconsciously, she was grasping her Kimono at her heart. Maybe it was to calm her rapidly beating heart?

Naruto put a hand behind his head as he said, "Umm... sure. So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Or...?"

Shizune smiled, thankful that Naruto could be so understanding. "It doesn't have to be until tomorrow... I just need some rest. Maybe later on in the evening." An idea suddenly popped up in head and it caused her cheeks to be tainted a pink color. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Yea?" Naruto replied.

"Maybe later on, we could grab something to eat? Before we have our conversation?" Shizune's blush intensified a bit towards the end, but she became glad when Naruto agreed.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" Shizune scared Naruto a bit with her enthusiasm, but he guessed that this was better than the way she had been acting earlier, all nervous and whatnot. Shizune then realized something, "Naruto, do you know where I live?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment, "I think I do. I could always just go ask Obaa-chan where you live if I don't remember."

Shizune nodded happily, "Ok! So I'll see you around 7?"

Naruto replied, with a smile on his face, "Sure." Why he smiled, he didn't know. He was just happy that he was going to be eating together with Shizune rather than eating alone.

Alone.

That one word triggered something in Naruto, but he fought hard to suppress it. Naruto couldn't tell what it was. It could've been happiness since for the first time in a long time, he would be eating with someone else. Or it could've been sadness from remembering all those dark and lonely lights, with broken lights barely illuminating his room. Whatever it was, Naruto forced his mind to banish away those thoughts, which was a sign of his strong will.

Shizune caught a flicker in Naruto's aura, but as soon as she was able to detect it, it disappeared. She wondered what it was but for some reason, she felt like she wanted to hold Naruto. She wondered why her maternal instincts had suddenly kicked in. Then, the mere thought of holding Naruto made her feel warm and as an odd effect; calm.

However, the silence between them now was starting to make Shizune nervous so with an "I'll be going now" she left Naruto's room. As she opened the door to exit the apartment, she gave one last look over her shoulders and she caught Naruto staring at her leaving form. With a blush, she smiled at Naruto, then closed the door behind her. That smile caused Naruto's heart to melt and he couldn't help but feel a sudden spurt of joy!

Looking forward towards the evening, Naruto went to his closet to find something to wear. _'Ok! What do I have to wear?'_ Naruto thought as he cleaned out his room, _'let's see... orange black, orange black, black and orange... I have nothing...' _Naruto sighed, not being able to find anything wear made him about a wear of his clothing for the first time. His current clothes weren't something to impress people with, they were just something to wear. He didn't have anything meant for just normal day to day activities. Naruto hung his head in disappointment, he really didn't want to go shopping since most of the villagers still detested him, even if he was proving himself a decent ninja. They would probably overprice his clothing.

Naruto sighed, then as he looked up, his eye caught something somewhere in the back of his closet. He leaned forward to get a better view. It seemed to be a box. A box that he had no idea how it got there. He shook it, which would've been a bad idea had it been something expensive. Nothing seemed to be inside so he did the next logical solution, he opened it. Inside were some clothes. He picked them up and unfolded them. First off was a dark blue shirt with sleeves that went up to his elbows, then his Uzumaki Spiral in a bold, red color just above the stomach and on his right sleeve. Putting the shirt aside, he checked to see if there was anything else inside the box. He then found a sleeveless jacket. He put it on and he guessed that it wasn't meant to close since it had no zipper or buttons. It was a bit stylish, well... to Naruto's sense anyways. Instead of an all orange jacket, the top half was blue with the collar and the bottom half of the jacket orange On this inside it was all black with slightly darker, vertical lines.

Naruto then checked to see inside the box to see if there were any pants, but tragically, there weren't any. They only thing else that was inside were a pair of black wristbands with the Uzumaki Spiral on them. So the only thing Naruto could do now was to... search some more in his closet. He got on his knees and started searching the bottom of the closet. He then came across a pair of white shorts with extra pockets, but he didn't think that it would go well with the clothes he was going to wear. Just as he was about to give up his search, something fell on his head. Taking off the article of clothing from his head, he found out that they were a pair of black pants. He got out of his closet and stood up, checking to see if the pants fit him. And they did. Happy that he found what he was going to wear, he shed his clothes so that he could put on these new ones.

Just as he was about to take of his pants, he heard someone gasp from behind it. He turned around to see a blushing, yet angry Sakura. Uh-oh...

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched!

"W-What! I didn't do anything! We just met!" Naruto defended himself, while trying to put on the rest of his clothes as quickly as possible.

"You're undressing in front of a lady!" She justified.

Then Naruto noticed something strange... "Hey... what are you doing inside my apartment? Isn't it rude to enter someone else's home without permission?"

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment. Had Naruto just won an argument? It couldn't be... nope! She had something up her sleeve.

"It was your fault you left it open! Anyone could've come in and robbed you!" Sakura retorted.

Naruto frowned, she had no idea how many times he had been robbed and nearly killed in his sleep. He would never leave his door open and he always kept some traps laying around in case they tried it again.

"I didn't leave it open." Naruto replied with a slightly sour look.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and said with a snarky tone, "Oh yea? Then who did it Mr. Smartypants?"

Naruto shook his head, slightly irritated. "It was Shizune."

Sakura's look suddenly became blank. The words that Naruto had just said, she didn't seem to comprehend it. A girl was in NARUTO'S bedroom? Impossible! Especially not one as professional as Shizune. This angered Sakura, Naruto must've done something to her!

"What did you do to her Naruto!" She screamed.

Naruto, for the first time, wasn't scared, but rather pissed. "Damn it Sakura! Keep your panties on! We didn't do anything! All we did was talk about how to make babies!"

Sakura was taken back by Naruto's words. Never had he been irritated with her. That must mean something, she thought. But what could it mean?

"Jeez, calm down Naruto! I was just asking a question." She said exasperatedly.

Only one word ran through his mind and it was was filled with spite towards Sakura. That word was _'Fuck you Sakura.'_ Then, Naruto shook his head. He wasn't normally prone to such dark words, but he felt that he had to fight back. Sakura was always taking things to far even when the evidence was right in front of her. Was she some psychotic person that found enjoyment in yelling and putting down others? Maybe she was compensating for the fact that she was a crappy ninja. The only thing that made her special was her super strength and possibly her healing. She was in no way as good, kind, and wonderful as Shizune. Shizune... he remembered that he had to get ready since he was going to meet her in just a few hours. This calmed down Naruto's pulsing, angry heart.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't have time for you. Please leave. I need to get ready." Naruto was hoping that Sakura would just leave, but she just stood there with an unbelieving look.

"I came to do you a favor and this is how you treat me?" Sakura was really starting to get pissed. What was wrong with Naruto today?

Naruto's fist unconsciously formed into a fist, then it relaxed to its normal position. Naruto had to close his eyes for a moment, which puzzled Sakura. It was a good thing he had closed his eyes or else she would've seen them flash red for an instant. Naruto knew this feeling, it was anger. Pure, sweet, adrenaline-induced anger. He wanted nothing more than strike his pink-haired teammate. But that wasn't Naruto, that was his inner demon. Naruto mentally chuckled at that, he gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'fighting your inner demon'.

"Done acting strange Naruto?" Sakura said impatiently.

The anger flooded him again and he could feel his canines lengthen. That's when he took another breath, he knew it would be a bad idea to go Kyuubi here. So, he replied to Sakura with as much patience as he could muster, "Yea, I'm done acting strange. What do you want?" It wasn't calm enough since there was a cold undertone.

Sakura could feel the hostility in his voice, but decided not to add fuel to the fire. But she was still irritated nonetheless by Naruto's less than friendly attitude. "I was going to help teach how to make babies."

Naruto shrugged, not really feeling like talking to Sakura. With a cold edge in his voice, he replied, "Oh? So you finally decided to do something nice for me for a change? What brought on the change of heart?"

Naruto's face soon hit the floor as Sakura became fed up with Naruto's 'attitude' and punched him hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, "Why are you acting this way? Wh-" She was cutoff when Naruto's eyes stared back her, his normal soft blue eyes were now sharp; containing malice and an accusative look to them. His voice was also sharp and had held a bitter edge, "Gee, I wonder why too. Do you think you can help me?"

Sakura steamed and became angry, she realized that he was insinuating that she was the problem. "Fine! If you don't want my help, I'm leaving!" Sakura then stormed out of his room and out of his apartment. Naruto finally got up and dusted off his clothes.

_'About fucking time'_ was all Naruto could think of. The amount of relief he felt once she left surprised him. Did he really hold that much hostility towards her? He shook her head, he knew she deserved it. But his mind kept nagging at him, telling at him that he should have at least been able to tolerate her. He however, fought against it. Everyone always let her do anything she wants and when she didn't get her way, she would always get mad unless someone showed her definite proof or knocked some sense into her. That's how he fought back.

Naruto gave a sigh as he rubbed his sore jaw. All this tension and the adrenaline within had caused him to sweat a little. He decided that he needed to take a shower before going to meet Shizune. Naruto then went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him and proceeded with doing just that, taking a shower.

12.3421 minutes later, Naruto was finished with his shower. He dressed himself with the clothes he found and went into the kitchen afterwards. There was still a lot of time left. He looked on the clock on his microwave and sighed, it was only 5:20. He decided that he would have a little snack before eating with Shizune. So he pulled out 8 medium-sized ramen packets in the microwave and turned the microwave on. He sat down, waiting for the ramen to cook. A lot was going through his mind. First off was the baby question which _never_ got answered. Hopefully it'll get answered tonight. Then there was Shizune. Well, nothing _bad_ happened with Shizune. In fact, he enjoyed his time with Shizune a lot! He grinned in a silly manner, it seemed that thinking of Shizune gave him a fuzzy, ticklish feeling in the center of his heart. His time with her was... an odd one, but a happy one. Though many of the things she had done confused him and caused him to have a _tent_ in his pants. He figured that Shizune would explain after dinner. Next on his mind was Sakura. Sakura... she...

_DING!_

The microwaved signaled that the ramen was finished cooking and Naruto quickly ran to it, opened it, and took out the piping hot ramen. Even burning his hands, he did not drop it tell he made it to the table. There he blew air on his hands, trying to cool them down as pools of tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He opened one lid cautiously and the smell overwhelmed him, looks like it was time to dig in!


	3. Shizune?

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

"All right," Said an enthusiastic Shizune who was currently looking at her wardrobe, "What should I wear tonight?" She giggled, thinking about what she was going to wear on her date tonight. Then she wondered what Naruto would think of her. She blushed, imagining a dazed Naruto, fawning over her with a bit of drool coming out of the side of his mouth. She shook her head, still blushing, and wondered why she was so happy about going out on a date with person who was still a boy? But a part of her told her that he was no boy underneath those clothes. She then caught her herself, what had she just thought? Had she just thought about Naruto in a... sexual manner? A thought of Naruto wearing nothing but _her _bed sheets made itself present in her mind. Shizune's face lit up with a bright red hue... and she promptly fell to the floor, out cold. The only evidence that she might've been thinking about something perverted were two small drops of blood in front of where she had been standing.

0

Naruto

0_  
_

Naruto shivered for reasons unknown to him. _'Why do I suddenly feel like I just did something perverted... but liked it?'_ Not only had he been sneezing non-stop for the past 10 minutes—it seemed like the person who was talking about him wanted Naruto to die of a sneeze attack—but now he was feeling _this_! Well, not really seeing why he should even think about it, he looked at the clock on his microwave. It was only 5:40 and Naruto sighed, wishing that he could meet Shizune already.

Naruto not really being a patient person decided to go out for a stroll. Quickly throwing away his 22 empty ramen cups and locking his door, he left for the streets of Konoha. But as he locked his door, he realized that he was just going to hang out with Shizune (pretty dense eh?) so he probably wouldn't need his head band. So he unlocked the door and went to his room. There he took off his headband and placed it in its normal spot on top of his shelf. Suddenly, he started panicking when he couldn't see as his vision was filled with yellow.

"AHH! I can't see! I can't see!" Naruto panicked as he ran around in circles, then he stopped. He finally moved the strands of hair that had been blocking his vision. Naruto chuckled in embarrassment, he was really glad that no one had seen him. Plastering a smile on his face, he finally left his apartment.

0

_Streets of Konoha_

_0  
_

Naruto breathed in the fresh Konoha air, enjoying the scene of the busy crowds and happy people who busy were spreading rumors. It seemed like another good day, at least today he wasn't getting the stares he usually did. It seemed that today, the people opted to ignore him and that was fine with him. Of course, he wondered what he should do with all his free time, it's not like he was really allowed anywhere inside the village. Suddenly, he felt something tingle in the back of his mind. It was someone's presence, but he didn't quite know who it was.

_'I wonder who could be following me?'_ Naruto thought as he walked casually. Just a little longer and he would be able to pinpoint where the chakra signature was coming from. Whoever it was had an amazing skill in stealth and espionage.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as he turned around and looked atop a rooftop, but he found nothing there except a huge water container. _'Huh... that's strange. There's no one there. Must've been my imagination.'_ Naruto shrugged and continued walking to nowhere in particular in a casual manner.

_my imagination.'_ Naruto shrugged and continued walking to nowhere in particular in a casual manner._  
_

_0  
_

_Hinata_

_0  
_

Hinata's heart was racing, thumping against her chest in a rough manner. She couldn't believe it that for the first time, Naruto actually had sensed her! She put one hand over her chest, desperately trying to calm her beating heart. Had it not been for the weird way Naruto had been walking—weird as in, he had been walking like normal people instead of an energetic pace—she would've been caught for sure. It pays to stalk someone for years, you almost know everything about them!

After her heart beat came to a slow and normal rhythmic thump, she peeked from the side of the water container—even though she could've just used her Byakuugan—to see if Naruto was still there. Suddenly, Hinata blushed a deep crimson red. Right in front of her was Naruto grinning at her. Something was different about Naruto... whatever it was, it made him much more appealing than usual.

"Ah HA! I knew it! I'm glad I decided to take a look up here!" Naruto had a grin plastered on his face, one that looked as if he had won 5 free ramen vouchers.

"a-a-a-a-a" Hinata stuttered, her heart suddenly beating twice as fast than it had earlier. Her nervousness caused light beads of sweat to collect on the side of her head and trickle down her cheek.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto said as he stared directly into Hinata's eyes. The blush Hinata had was redder than anything ever seen before by humankind and as such could not be described.

"Y-Y-Y-You..." Then, she promptly fainted, falling into Naruto's arms.

Another Naruto appeared and went to stand beside the Naruto carrying Hinata. "So, this is who was following me?"

"Yes sir!" Replied the Naruto clone as he gave a crisp salute with his free hand.

"Wow, she's really sneaky! If I hadn't made you extra weak clone, she probably would've run away again the minute she sensed you."

"Genius Sir!" Replied the clone.

Naruto looked at the clone curiously before saying, "You know, why is it that when we're fighting, you all act the same, but when I make you at random, you all have different personalities?"

"I do not know Sir!" Replied the clone.

"Ummm... so, where do you suppose we should leave Hinata? We can't just leave her here, that would be rude."

"I agree sir! Maybe we should bring her back to the Hyuuga household Sir!" Replied the clone as he adjusted Hinata to be carried on his back. Suddenly, the clone blushed which caught Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sir!" He said, then his blush deepened, "She smells _really_ nice. Me likey... Sir!" The clone then grinned an obnoxious grinned.

Naruto merely blinked at the clone, not being able to understand what he meant by those words. Figuring that he should be bring Hinata back to her home, he put the thoughts at the back of his mind.

"All right, let's get going." Naruto ran to get a head start on jumping to the next rooftop, but he skidded to a stop and nearly fell off the building when he noticed that the clone wasn't following. Trying to find out what was wrong, he asked, "How come you're not following me?

The clone fidgeted slightly before saying, "Sir... I don't know where the Hyuuga household is located, Sir!"

"So?" Naruto replied, not quite understanding what the clone was getting at.

"If I don't know where the household is, then you don't know either... Sir!" The clone replied. Naruto finally understood and he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, Sir!" The clone said, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yes?" Naruto said, contemplating where to leave Hinata.

"I'm about to disappear Sir since you made me with less chakra than normal. I cannot sustain myself much longer."

"How much time is left?" Naruto said as he walked towards the clone. If the clone was about to disappear, he didn't want Hinata to fall on the cold, hard cement rooftop. That would be bad.

"2 seconds." As Naruto processed what the clone had said, the clone started vanishing and random parts of his body turned to smoke. Naruto's brain kicked into high gear and his reflexes told his body to launch himself towards the clone. He made it just as the clone finished disappearing and Hinata was ready to hit the floor!

"Phew!" Naruto said, relieved that he had made it in time. That's when felt something. It felt like two medium size bowls of ramen were placed on his stomach. He looked down and noticed that Hinata was on top of him, with her head on his chest. _'So,'_ Naruto thought, trying to figure out what the feeling at his stomach was, _'If Hinata's head is there, then her breasts are on my stomach. Yosh! I figured it out!'_ Naruto grinned, happy that he figured out the puzzle. Then he realized something. Suddenly, his cheeks became slightly red aware of the fact that Hinata's breasts were pressed against his stomach. They felt pretty big and if he assumed correctly, they were bigger than Shizune's!

0

_Shizune_

_0  
_

Shizune suddenly felt her mind become clouded with anger and jealousy. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know why, but she also felt like covering her breasts. She felt almost as if someone had been comparing her breasts against another woman's! She walked to a mirror and stood in front of it—only in lingerie at the moment—and said to herself, "Don't worry Shizune. Your breasts may not be big or huge, but they're only Naruto's and I'm sure he likes them the way they are." Shizune smiled, happy and looking forward to her date with Naruto!

_Naruto_

Naruto suddenly felt sad. Sad at the fact that he had compared Shizune's breasts with someone else's. He wondered why? What made it strange was that it didn't even seemed to be _his_ sadness, but someone else's. All of a sudden, he felt like hugging Shizune and comforting her. Today has definitely been a strange one.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a blissful sigh escape the Hyuuga Heiress as she clinged harder onto Naruto. That itself didn't bother Naruto, he found being held rather relaxing himself, but what Hinata did next caused him to nearly have a heart attack. In her sleep, Hinata had been scooting up and in that movement, she had inadvertently started rubbing her knee on Naruto's crotch.

Naruto stiffened—in more ways than one—and tried to scoot up, away from Hinata. But every time he did that, Hinata would scoot up also and he would end up in the same predicament. He finally scooted up so much, that his head had reached the end of the rooftop and still, he couldn't get rid of his dilemma. What made it worse—or better depending on a person's point of view—was that Hinata was saying some pretty strange things. He listened to Hinata say, "Be gentle with me Naruto. This is my first time..." He couldn't hear the last part, but it made him gulp nonetheless when he then heard Hinata moan. _'Just what IS she DREAMING about?!' _Naruto thought, scared half to death.

0

_Hinata's dream_

_0  
_

Hinata took off her jacket, revealing a black, long sleeve shirt underneath. She was finally showing to Naruto what she had been hiding underneath that jacked all these years. She was excited, and really happy that she was going to do this with Naruto.

"Be gentle with me Naruto. This is my first time training with you." She said as she got into her Juuken stance." The Naruto in her dream merely nodded and prepared himself. Then, in the blink of an eye, reappeared before her.

Hinata had not anticipated his increase in speed and was sent flying into a tree as Naruto punched her in the stomach. Hinata _moaned in pain_ and struggled to get up. But she couldn't get up and sat back down, her back leaning against the tree.

The Naruto in her dream suddenly ran to her. Worried, he said, "Sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" He then sat down next to her and cupped her cheek and in a soft, caring voice said, "Are you ok? Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun..." She said as she leaned in to kiss her Naruto-kun.

0

_Naruto_

_0  
_

Naruto, in what he thought was a sensual manner, heard Hinata say, "Naruto-kun..." She then began making this kissy face. Seemingly at random, he remembered what his clone had said about Hinata smelling nice and he had agreed, she did smell nice, but then he fought with himself. Now was NOT the time to be agreeing with your clones! After he was done arguing with himself, he noticed that Hinata's face was getting closer and closer to his...

"Hinata! WAKE UP!" He yelled, nervously trying to get the Princess to wake up.

Hinata woke up with a start, standing upright now. "E-Eh? What happened?" She said, looking around and not noticing Naruto who was still on the floor.

Naruto sighed in relief and got up to face the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata gasped and pressed her fingers together, "S-Sorry N-Naruto-kun. W-What happened?"

Naruto put a hand on the back of his head and sighed. "Well, the usual I suppose. I saw you, then you turned red and fainted." Not knowing it, Naruto had made Hinata feel a bit bad about herself. She internally berated herself, saying that she should've had more courage. After all, ever since Naruto had gotten back, she had only spoken to Naruto 3 times... and all those times she fainted after the second sentence.

Hinata sighed, zoning out for the moment. This caught Naruto's attention as he suddenly felt a darker, more serious tone in her aura. Somehow, he knew he was the cause of it and not liking that, he felt that he needed to make Hinata feel better. "Ne, Hinata?"

Hinata raised her head quickly and said, "Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"

With a smile as bright as 3 suns, he said from the bottom of his heart, "Even though you are one weird girl, you're the only weird girl for me!"

Hinata became speechless, she absolutely did not know how to react to this. She knew Naruto would never insult anyone, but what had he meant by that? Did he... return the feelings she held for him? Or was he just trying to comfort her in his own little way?

Naruto then thought of something, maybe she knew how babies were made? Should he ask her? Then again, he was already asking for Shizune's help and she seemed pretty nervous about it. Maybe Hinata would be nervous too? Well asking couldn't hurt. He really wanted to know and maybe he could get the basic outline from Hinata and the finer details from Shizune.

"Ne, Hinata?" Naruto said, asking for he attention.

"W-What is it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata twiddled her thumbs together, never had Naruto paid so much attention to her before!

"Umm... do you know how babies are made?" Naruto innocently said as he smiled.

Hinata thought about for a moment... then she realized it. The day the academy wanted to teach them about 'heavy' subjects was the day her father made her stay at home. He had not wanted his daughter to learn such polluted teachings at such a young age. So... she did not know how babies are made.

"U-Umm... n-no. I don't." She said, poking her fingers together like usual.

"Oh... ok." Naruto then looked up and noticed that it was getting a bit darker. The sun was already starting to turn orange. At that moment, a spark of realization hit him, he was going to be late with his hanging out with Shizune.

"Eh... Hinata, do you know what time it is?"

"U-Umm... no. I d-don't Naruto-kun. S-Sorry." She said, regrettably.

"Huh... well, I better go find Shizune's house then. I think I remember where she lives, but I'm not sure. Well, see ya!" And before Hinata could ask why he was looking for Shizune's house, he had already jumped onto another rooftop. _'Shizune's house?'_ Hinata thought. Then a thought a crossed her mind, what if they did naughty things like... kissing and sharing drinks with one straw? _'Naruto-kun...'_ she thought worriedly. After all, only SHE was allowed to kiss Naruto!

0

_Naruto_

_0  
_

Naruto shivered, again feeling a sadness that did not belong to him. Seriously, what's UP with today? He was getting pretty unnerved by all these feelings and sensations. Couldn't whatever was causing this be happier at least? Or give him a good feeling at least?

0

_Shizune_

_-  
_

For the third time today, Shizune felt like holding Naruto close to herself. She wanted to rest his head against her chest as he whispered his doubts, fears, and problems to her. She felt like helping. Just imagining Naruto's face pressed against her chest made her feel... relaxed, and a little mischievous. A thought of Naruto's face pressed against her chest came to mind again, but this time, they were naked. He imagined that with each sentence he uttered, the wind of his breath with caress her breasts, enticing her to moan. But moan she would not, for she was there to take away Naruto's problems, not solve or satiate her own problems. Still, she could imagine the _reward_ Naruto would give her. A night of ecstasy. Shizune sighed, cheeks red and all, as she looked at the clock. It was only 6:30. Why did the time have to move so slow? "Naruto..." She said in a pleasant, and slightly sensual voice.

0

_Naruto_

_0  
_

_'That's more like it!' _Naruto joyfully thought as he received that perverted, yet good feeling once again. This time though, there was a layer of sweetness and comfort added onto it. It reminded him of when he would be tucked into bed by the Sandaime when he was younger. The Sandaime... Naruto wondered what he was doing at the moment. _'Heh, rest in piece perverted old man.' _Naruto thought with a small smile. Naruto shook his head, now wasn't time to be sad. He was pretty sure, though, that the Sandaime was in heaven reading his perverted book. Or would heaven allow perverted books? Hmm...

Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to be thinking of perverted thoughts while hanging out with Shizune. _'Shizune!'_ Naruto thought alarmed. He hoped that he wasn't late so pumped more chakra into his legs and burst off with added speed. He was hoping that he was going down the right street. Let's see... if he remembered correctly, her house should be around here—Naruto gasped in shock and in horror. All the houses looked EXACTLY the same for 3 entire blocks! How the HELL was he going to find her? Naruto took in a deep breath, looks like he would have to knock on a couple of doors... a couple, many doors...

0

_Shizune_

_0  
_

Shizune started giggling, giggling as if she had seen one Naruto's own pranks turn against him! That was always a sight to behold since Naruto would fight with himself and think days on end on how he could've made it work and why it didn't work. Once it turned into blown out laughter, she had to sit down for she was running out of breath and she was afraid that she would collapse, or maybe die from laughter. She didn't understand what was so funny, but she welcomed it. She hadn't had a good laugh in a while. Even though Naruto wasn't around, she somehow felt as if Naruto was the one causing it.

_Naruto_

Naruto grinned and obnoxious grin. Even though he was feeling randomly happy, he couldn't help but be a little annoyed. It felt as if someone had been making fun of him. Then again, it didn't matter. Naruto never really cared if he was being made of since he liked seeing people laughing, even if it had been for the wrong reasons. Naruto's happiness was short lived when he knocked on the door of the next household. The person that answered was an old lady with many cats. Many FAT cats that is. This brought him back to one of his first mission's under Kakashi-sensei where he had to find a fat cat for an equally fat lady. He always wanted to skin that cat alive... or at least teach it some manners. Maybe...

"What is it you want?" Said the old lady in a gruff voice.

"Eh, nothing. Wrong person." Naruto said as he started to turn away, but the old lady started speaking and he couldn't just ignore her.

"Oh I see," The old lady started, sounding pretty angry, "Mess with the old people's head right? After all, they're already half-senile anyway!" Suddenly, the old lady paused and blinked, "Wait, what was this all about?" She then turned and walked inside, motioning her cats along, "Come on Mr. Peupty-Pants, it's time for breakfast!" Then the door shut in front of Naruto.

Naruto had no idea what had just transpired, but he had a good feeling that he really did NOT want to get old! Also, he had never so many cats at once! He was probably going to have nightmares when he went to bed later that night. Realization dawned on him. Inspired by the cats, he made multiple Kage Bunshin to knock on each door! Yup, Naruto was a genius.

_20 minutes and many angry people later_

With each house, Naruto was getting desperately desperate. He really was hoping that this was the last house... even though there was still one more block to cover. He knocked on the door, waiting impatiently. He crossed his arms and stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door. He heard footsteps... then something crash on the ground behind the door followed by some muttering. He heard the bolt unlock and it opened. In front of him stood a Shizune in a long, black, halterneck dress. It accentuated every curve of her body and it enhanced her bust line making Naruto's eyes grow wider.. Her eyelashes were darker and longer than usual giving her a sexy sorta look. Shizune's arcane beauty for the first time revealed its true colors. Naruto's eyes took in her appearance as he looked Shizune up and down, admiring her beauty with a shocked look.

Shizune stared at Naruto, even though he wasn't wearing anything fancy, his hair, there was something different about it. It gave him a wild look, his hair was going everywhere and some were even dangling in front of his face. It made him look like a younger version of the Yondaime. Shizune was amazed beyond words at how mature Naruto looked now which caused a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

There they stood, both staring each other, drinking each other's image. If it weren't for the ambient noise, one would've been able to heart the rapid beating of hearts. Neither was willing—or most likley, capable—of breaking the silence. But seeing as someone must, Shizune finally came out of her stupor and nervously said, "H-Hello Naruto. Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, too focused staring at Shizune's sexy eyes.

Shizune's blush deepened as she noted that Naruto was staring directly at her eyes, seemingly entranced. A warmth that started in her heart spread to every fiber in her being, causing her breathing to be more _sensual_. Not wanted her baser instincts to take over, she tried getting Naruto's attention once again, "Are you r-ready to go?"

Naruto finally came back to reality and hearing Shizune's question, he replied, "Y-Yea, I'm ready to go?" Naruto then blinked, realizing something, "Eh, sorry Shizune. I forgot to pick somewhere to eat. Do you know somewhere good to eat?" He smiled his fox like grin, hoping that Shizune did have a place in mind.

"Well," Shizune said while running a hand through the side of her hair, "Do you want to go to..."

﻿ 


	4. Tension

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Just reminding everyone I adopted this story from Romez  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Do you want to go to Benihana?" Shizune asked, looking at Naruto for a reaction.

Naruto's face in turn scrunched up as he replied, "Heh, no."

"Ok, how about Yori's sea and food?" She said, listing off another restaurant.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he replied, "I don't like fish too much..."

Shizune felt like pouting, and pestering Naruto about why he didn't want to go any of the places. But instead, she simply asked him.

"How come you don't want to go to any of the restaurants?"

Naruto looked down as he kicked an invisible rock. "Well... I don't like the food at those restaurants... and plus they sorta don't look at me as a well, you know... _human_" Naruto emphasized the last word, hoping to get his point across. It did and Shizune apologized before placing a soft, caring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked up into Shizune's eyes and noticed that they held a lot of warmth and kindness. Her look just seemed to radiate the glow. Naruto's cheeks burned under Shizune's soft gaze, but he smiled and said, "Meh, it's ok. I didn't really like their food anyways. It's just too damn spicy!" Shizune giggled at Naruto's comment, knowing full well that he was looking happy just for her.

She the realized something, after pulling her hand away, she asked, "Is this the same in all of the restaurants Naruto?"

Naruto half-grinned as he replied, "Well, not exactly. Some restaurants will let me in, but I have to pay 3 times the amount... when they're in a _good_ mood." Needless to say, Shizune was appalled by the way the villagers treated Naruto, even after he proved himself time and time again. This didn't settle well with her and decided that she should talk to Tsunade about the situation.

"But yeah," Naruto continued, "I suppose I should be thankful. At least they're not trying to kill me anymore." Naruto said as he looked to the side. He thought that maybe he was finally getting through to the villagers, but he suddenly felt Shizune's aura turn into one of anguish. Immediately alarmed, he asked Shizune what was wrong.

"They've tried to kill you?" She repeated Naruto's words, still unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Well, yeah," Naruto confirmed with a simple shrug, "I thought you already knew that?"

Shizune shook her head, trying to hold back the sudden tears, "I-I've always heard that you were mistreated. B-But..." She sniffled a bit, trying to regain her composure. Through all of this, Naruto was confused as to why she was so... anguished, so... in pain. Not really knowing what to do, he just stood there, waiting for Shizune to say something. When she did speak up, she surprised him by her words.

"I'm going to have a serious talk with Tsunade, Naruto, for your sake. This isn't right! This... is...I had no... idea... or..." She had started off strong, but towards the end, her tears won out as they spilled in tiny streams. Her back hit the door as she leaned backwards, too overwhelmed by her emotions to stand straight. She gripped at her heart, wondering, how could the villagers do such a thing to someone precious to her? To a boy nonetheless. Outraged and sad, her mind couldn't couldn't resolve which emotion reined supreme; her body merely stood as Shizune cried, but didn't sob.

Naruto finally regained some sense and when he realized that her tears were shed for him, he felt touched and wanted to help Shizune feel happy again. Whatever it took.

"Shizune... umm... It's ok. Really, it is." He reassured her. Shizune looked toward Naruto, eyes starting to turn red from the tears. "Thank you for caring for me and all, but I'm used to it and I think I can defend myself." He then walked up and hugged her, albeit a bit awkwardly since he couldn't quite wrap his hands around her—and he had to hunch—since her back was pressed against the door.

Touched beyond words, she gratefully accepted the hug and returned it. She gently leaned her head into the crook of Naruto's neck and sighed, causing an electrical chill to run down his spine. Momentarily losing his focus, he accidentally let his hands go lower than he intended; just above Shizune's fine butt cheeks. Naruto waited for a scream, gasp, or anything that would indicate discomfort, but he got none. Instead, she seemed to pull Naruto closer to her and pressed Naruto tighter against her. As if it wasn't good enough, a pleasantly soft moan escaped her lips, causing Naruto's pants to unexpectedly _tighten_.

Moments passed an the two were still in their loving, awkward embrace of confusion. Well, this was the case for Naruto, all Shizune felt was an abundance of affection, want, and maybe a bit of lust. The lust started when she could feel Naruto's _manliness_ pressed upon her inner thigh. She shivered a bit, not really sure if it was out of anticipation or just the fact that Naruto was there comforting her even though it should've been the other way around. Her mind slowly came back to normal and when she did, and idea hit her.

"Naruto?" She asked, still in their sweet embrace.

"Y-Yea?" Naruto said with his voice shaking a bit. He definitely wasn't accustomed to being hugged by such a beautiful and kind lady.

"I have an idea," She said, releasing Naruto from the embrace, but not letting go, "Let me cook for you."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?" Was his intelligent response.

A small, light pink blush appeared on her face, but she was far from embarrassed. With a small smile, she replied, "Yes Naruto. Let's have dinner in my house. I can cook, how do you think I've lived all these years? Especially when I traveled with Tsunade?"

"Heh, I thought Obaa-chan only lived on Sake" Naruto said with a devious grin to which Shizune replied by giggling softly. Her giggle made Naruto's heart flutter, just the sweetness of her voice was enough to send his heart racing.

"You'd think that, but no, she's normal and like normal people, she needs food to eat." She smiled once again, pink blush and all.

Naruto suddenly started feeling a bit... well, not uncomfortable per Se. But it was different and though he was good at adapting to things, he just couldn't figure out what the heck was going on! He started noticing things that he normal wouldn't notice. Well, just for Shizune anyways. He noticed how her short hair gave her an appealing look, like a hidden sexiness behind that kind and soft demeanor of hers. He noticed that whenever she spoke to him, her eyes would light up brightly with a sort of happiness that he never experienced; and when she was sad, her eyes would become dull and shaky. Then there was her lips, which were small, but a nice shade of dark pink. It was lipstick, but just staring at her lips made him want to kiss her, to do things with her. Then there was her frame. The dress she was wearing, though it accentuated her curves and bust, was quite modest. Speaking of her bust, Naruto...

Shizune suddenly trailed off, trapped by Naruto's gaze. He seemed to be analyzing her, possibly checking her out. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt giddy and was filled with anticipation. She then noticed that his eyes traced over her face and momentarily stopped at her eyes. The intense look in his eyes made her knees feel weak and also, it started an intense fire that burned within her. Again, Naruto's eyes moved, now towards her lips. Whether he did it purposely or unconsciously, Naruto had licked his lips causing heart Shizune's heart to flutter and skip a beat. Did he want a kiss? Now it was Shizune's turn to look at Naruto's lips, which seemed very inviting the way they were open partly. Not having the strength to resist Naruto's charm, she leaned forward capturing Naruto's lips and in a soft, tender kiss.

Naruto's vision was suddenly filled with Shizune's face as she suddenly leaned in and kissed him, cutting off his thoughts. Shock was his first reaction, then he started feeling lightning course through his being as the passion from Shizune's kiss intensified. He blushed a deep crimson when he suddenly felt Shizune's tongue lick his upper lip. All of a sudden, he could now feel her frame pressing against his body, almost as she was begging to be touched by him. And she was because for that instant, all of Shizune's inhibitions were gone and her mind could only concentrate on the moment. Such passion was leaking into Shizune's kiss, it was nearly overwhelming for Naruto, who had no experience with women. Suddenly, Shizune pulled away before saying, "Let's go inside Naruto."

Before having any time to reply, Naruto's hand was taken by Shizune's as she nearly dragged him into her home. Naruto tried to question Shizune, but he was caught off-guard by Shizune, who again pulled him into an embrace and started kissing him. Needless to say, Naruto's mind started feeling hazy since he was feeling _so_ good. Especially when Shizune started running her hands through his hair. It was soothing, relaxing even, but it also indicated how passionate Shizune was becoming. Naruto noticed how soft her lips felt... and how _good_ they felt.

Shizune's body was heating up, her hands roamed Naruto's head, trying to get more and more of him. Nothing satiated her thirst for Naruto; she wanted him, badly. The passionate fire within her had spread, and now, it was in her _womanly area_ which was rapidly becoming sensitive. She needed more, had to have more, she grabbed his face and pressed him harder against her lips, trying to taste him. Oh Kami how she wanted him; she suddenly knocked Naruto against the wall and pressed her body against his once again. Her body made subtle movements, sliding up and down; making the fabric of her clothes rub against her sensitive womanly parts. A lust-filled moaned escaped her lips, causing Naruto to grow even more _tense_ than he already was. Shizune could feel his _tension_, and she blushed, but she did not stop kissing him and now, she was grinding against his thighs in a very suggestive manner. Unexpectedly, a sharp, intense pleasurable sensation erupted from the sensitized area, causing her to arch her back.

Naruto had never seen a woman do such actions and he was thoroughly confused—but enticed—when Shizune suddenly arched her back, but he did not think too much about it since his mind was already sending him signals to procreate though he did not understand this. But, Naruto being Naruto, his stomach had more control over him than his libido so when his stomach growled, he turned to ask Shizune if they could eat something, completely ruining the mood.

Shizune just finished recovering from the overwhelming sensation when Naruto asked her if they could eat. She suddenly blushed, completely embarrassed about not only her actions, but that she could feel such an intense pleasure by doing such things. Then suddenly, it was as if she heard Naruto's question for the first time. She suddenly felt really disappointed that Naruto could ask such a thing when they were in the middle of something so... intense. But she then realized that with Naruto's past, it's no wonder he has no clue on how to act. He never got any chance, or any real affection. All he ever receive was scorn, humiliation, and even banishment to some extent. But this was all ok, for Shizune would make it up to Naruto _real soon_.

"Ne Shizune, are you ok?" Naruto noticed that Shizune had turned a really deep shade of red, causing him to worry a bit.

"Y-Yea, I'm ok. I'm just a little warm that's all." She said, feeling the ember within her turning into a raging fire once again.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Naruto asked.

"What!" Shizune exclaimed, not being able to believe that Naruto was being so straightforward. She hoped that Naruto would at least give her some time to prepare before they...

"Do you want to bed? You're feeling sick right?" Naruto replied, to which he saw Shizune merely blinked. Naruto then heard Shizune let out a disappointed 'oh' and he now wondered what she meant by that.

"No, it's ok. I'm not feeling sick, just warm." Then she let out a nervous laughter which she was unsure why she laughed in the first place.

"Oh. Umm.. so what are we going to eat for dinner?" Naruto said as he looked at Shizune curiously for an answer. Or maybe it was the fact that she was still looking gorgeous at the moment with her dress and all.

"You could eat me if you want..." She quickly covered up her mouth as soon as she said those words. Suddenly, her face lit up with a bright red hue.

Thankfully for Shizune, Naruto had not understood what she had meant by that and he just stood there with a perplexed look on his face.

"I-I meant my m-meals!'" She exclaimed, trying to cover up what she had said just in case Naruto actually DID know what it meant.

"Huh?" Naruto just continued looking quizzically at Shizune who was just standing there, fidgeting slightly because of her nervousness.

"I-I'll start m-making the food. Make yourself at home Naruto!" Shizune said before scurrying off into the kitchen. Once there, she breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned her back against one of the kitchen walls. _'Close call.'_ Shizune thought, beating heart and all.

Naruto went to the couch and sat down, that's when he finally noticed Shizune's living room. It had a cozy feel to it and unlike his apartment, it actually felt like home. The room had feel to it, almost as if it was a kinda and caring mother. Surely this had to be Shizune's gentle aura. The walls themselves were painted a mixture of white walls and a light brown wooden ceiling. There was also a square coffee table in the middle with a vase of flowers there. Then he noticed how soft the couch actually was, so he leaned into it a bit more. It was so... relaxing. So unlike his old couch, which would poke him in the ass every time he sat down and would give him backaches since it had no cushioning. He leaned his head and rested just for a moment; he closed his eyes, feeling Shizune's aura surround him. Before he realized what was happening, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Shizune was there, chopping the tomato. Boy was Naruto in for a surprise! No one knew this, but for sometime during her travels with Tsunade, Tsunade momentarily became addicted to ramen. Every night, she would beg Shizune to make her some ramen. All this ended, however, when Tsunade found a marvelous thing called 'Sake'. She smiled at the memory as she poured the tomato into the broth she had prepared. She suddenly realized that she had left Naruto so suddenly and didn't show him a proper welcoming. She suddenly blushed, she _did_ give him a proper welcoming when she kissed him passionately and nearly took him then and there. But she still wanted for him to feel as if he didn't need to ask her for anything, that he could do anything he wanted. So, putting the food on a low flame, she headed off toward Naruto.

When she got there, she saw Naruto there, snoozing off. She couldn't help but giggle, he looked so comfortable, almost as if he had been away from home for a long time. Then she began wondering about Naruto's home. If people had tried to assassinate him before, then wouldn't that mean they would do something to his home? Images of his house suddenly burning or being broken into suddenly came into her mind... and she dreaded to know if they were true. However, she had no idea how close she was to the truth. She turned to Naruto with a sympathetic look and saw sleeping form, just lying there, seemingly without a care in the world. She then began wondering how he could keep up such a happy demeanor when such things happened to him? How did he live? Had it been her, she knew that she would've broken long ago. Walking over to him, she sat down next to him and turned to face him. He looked so comfortable, so at home. Maybe, just maybe, this _could_ become his home. She blushed, but she wasn't embarrassed; she felt just the opposite, she felt _excited_.

She scooted closer to Naruto and placed her head on his chest. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to be a heavy sleeper so he just kept on snoozing. As she leaned her head onto his chest, she could hear his strong heart beating. Naruto always acted so lively, so strong; the same thing went for his heart. It would beat with a strong, resonant thud, indicating how strong it was. She guessed his heart had to be strong in order to be able to endure all that had happened to him. She looked up again, at Naruto and looked at his whiskers. Though she never thought about it before, she began wondering if they were actually whiskers with hair, or if it was just a marking. Slowly, her finger made it's way closer to Naruto's face. Once there, her finger slowly caressed his cheek, checking out the whisker. That's when she found out that it was merely just a mark, but she was surprised when Naruto started chuckling in his sleep. It seemed that they were ticklish.

Just then, another thought came to mind. Would kissing his whisker have the same effect? She blushed lightly, but gathered her courage so that she could test this. Leaning forward, she inched her face closer and closer to Naruto. Right before she kissed his cheek, she heard Naruto start murmuring in his sleep. She barely heard what he mumbled, but she thought that he had mentioned something about ramen noodles dancing with him. Shaking her head at his silliness, she closed the distance and kissed him on his uppermost whisker. After pulling away, she saw Naruto with a satisfied smile; not to mention he looked really happy. She didn't realize until now how good _she_ felt by making him smile like that. This smile seemed different to her, it seemed more genuine, more real; it didn't look like it was forced. His smile sent a warm chill down her spine and suddenly, she could feel her nipples become erect. The friction caused by the fabric caused small beads of pleasure to surround her sensitized area.

She shook her head, trying clear out lust-filled thoughts, but it was to no avail. She looked upon Naruto once again and noticed that he was still there, sleeping away, completely oblivious to her dilemma. Then she thought, maybe if she kissed him one more time, all this tension would be released. Poor Shizune didn't realized how strong her _tension_ was until she leaned in and placed her lips on Naruto's. It was just a brief kiss and she pulled away, but something within her asked her for more and not having the will to resist, she complied. Again her lips were on Naruto's, but she told herself that this was the last time.

_'Just one more kiss,'_ She thought, not fully aware at how strong her attraction to Naruto really was. Suddenly, she couldn't help herself anymore and her lips pressed harder against Naruto's, desperately wanting his taste within her. Her body was warming up the longer the kiss was held all the while making her body more sensitive to touch. She moved her legs so that she was straddling Naruto's leg. She moaned as an electrical sensation stretched itself to every part of her body and suddenly, her hips started moving back and forth of their own accord. She momentarily stopped kissing Naruto and concentrated on rocking back and forth; waves of pleasure instantly gratified her and her mind was losing itself to ecstasy as she tilted her head back, letting out lust induced moan.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed a hold of each of her arms, causing her too look down. There, staring at her, was a groggy Naruto who asked, "Ne Shizune, what are you doing?"


	5. Next Step

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Just reminding everyone I adopted this story from Romez  
0

Pardon for any first person paragraphs or sentences. I was forced to write something autobiographical and I wrote a lot of "I did this" so this might be in the story. Ignore it and pretend it's from Naruto's perspective. I just realized that I suck at kissing scenes. (Original Author)

0

Story Start

0

"I'm... making... ramen..." Said Shizune who was starting to sweat from her nervousness, embarrassment, and her lust-filled thoughts all in one bundle. The swelling within her _lower regions_ increased with every second of her just straddling Naruto's leg. For a moment, she became almost desperate. She needed release, _"Come on Naruto... please move! Or I'm going to start moving... oh Kami..." _she thought, partly desperate.

Naruto's eyes suddenly became wide awake, completely oblivious to Shizune's dilemma, as he yelled out, "REALLY?!"

Shizune was a bit taken back, but nodded. In response, Naruto embraced her in a tight hug, "Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" Naruto said in rapid succession.

Inadvertently, he had caused Shizune to slider her _lower body _back against his leg, making a sensation of euphoria rise up from her stomach and make its way out as a bitten back moan.

Naruto, still completely oblivious to women's functions, merely said, "Umm... are you alright?"

"Never beeeeen better..." Said a slightly dazed, but grinning Shizune. Her eyes seemed to be a bit unfocused to Naruto and he also noted that she was blushing while slightly panting.

"I think you might be sick Shizune. I think I should take you to bed." Said a suddenly serious Naruto.

"Whatever you want Naruto!" Shizune said giddily. Naruto merely blinked, not understand the meaning behind her words..

"So, where's your bedroom?" asked Naruto. Shizune pointed towards a door somewhere on the opposite side of the kitchen. Now knowing where her bedroom was, he picked up Shizune bridal style and took her to her bedroom.

Shizune had wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and snuggled into his chest suddenly, causing Naruto to fidget as he walked. With her leaning her head a bit down on his chest, he could see the outline of her breasts clearly and he couldn't help but feel really warm all of a sudden. _"I think I'm getting sick too!"_ Naruto thought as he stared at Shizune's breasts for a couple more seconds.

Finally, he reached the door and opened it without dropping Shizune. Once he entered, he was surprised to see that the walls of her room were painted a maroon color, a sort of dark purple mixed with red. The ceiling was a cream colored white. Overall, the room gave a feeling of sensuality... not that Naruto would be able to notice or comprehend that. Her bed was... well it was bigger than Naruto's that's for sure. He guessed Shizune must've liked sleeping since there was enough room for three people. Then again, if he was in Shizune's place with Tsunade constantly yelling at him, he'd want a way to relax also.

Shizune moved her head causing Naruto to look down. That's when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. This deeply confused Naruto since Shizune had been so active earlier today. But then again, he couldn't blame her either, he had fallen asleep on her couch also. He guessed this was just one of those sleepy, boring days. A boring, sleepy day filled with kisses and intense emotions was what Naruto should have realized.

He moved towards the bed and decided to place Shizune on the bed, but to his dismay, she wouldn't let go of his neck. Of course, the way she was on the bed and the way Naruto was leaned over made Shizune's breasts stand in Naruto's line of vision. Suddenly, Naruto blushed and he blushed even harder when Shizune pushed his head in between her breasts. As soon as his head made contact, Shizune let out a wistful sigh, causing Naruto to panic... all though he could feel his _tension_ growing because of this. Shizune turned to her side, pulling Naruto along with her. Not wanting to squish Shizune, Naruto went with the roll and ended up on his right side facing her... or rather, her breasts.

Shizune's eyes fluttered momentarily; she herself was feeling rather _good_ and comfortable. With closed eyes, she noticed that she was grabbing something soft. Since it felt good, she decided to press whatever she was holding harder against herself. That's when she heard a muffled, "mph!". She let go a bit, but then pressed the 'object' against her chest once again and received the same reaction as last time. She finally opened her eyes and looked down and noticed that it was Naruto... with his face pressed against her breasts.

Startled, she jumped back slightly on the bed, tossing Naruto off the bed on the other side. Almost instinctively, she covered her body with the blanket and after that, she peered over the bed and noticed Naruto lying on the floor in a heap.

"You're a lot stronger than you look Shizune." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. He then got up and sat back on the bed cross-legged, facing her. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Shizune blushed as she replied, "Uh... yea. How long was I out?"

Naruto looked up and put a finger on his chin while squinting his eyes, trying to remember. This made him look a bit like and old man thinking and Shizune couldn't help but smile. Naruto was oblivious to Shizune's amusement and fought hard to remember... even though it had just been a few moments ago that he had carried her into the bedroom.

"I think you were asleep for 3 minutes?" Naruto turned his attention back to Shizune and suddenly, he became _really tense_. The way Shizune was leaning on the bed with one arm supporting her and her legs placed horizontally along the bed gave her an... arousing look. He looked into Shizune's eyes, then he ran his eyes up and down her body.

Shizune noticed Naruto's eyes scanning her body and she couldn't help but blush again. It seemed that recently all she could do was blush, especially around Naruto. Well, it was only with Naruto that she blushed. He made her feel sexually attractive and he didn't seem to ignore her like most other men.

Suddenly feeling bold, she asked, "Hey Naruto. Do you l-like me?" She had meant to sound strong, but she didn't realize how strong her affection was for Naruto to make her stutter. In the end, it barely came out above a whisper. Thankfully for her, Naruto had excellent hearing and picked up what she had said.

"Of course I do Shizune!" Naruto said with a smile, completely forgetting about his _tension_.

Shizune blushed, but she knew that the way he answered, he didn't actually understand what she had meant. So she tried another approach. "Oh. What do you think of m-me?" She said, hopefully that the way he answered would give her signs of how he felt towards her.

"Well," Naruto began, which caused Shizune to momentarily hold her breath in anticipation, "I don't know, I've never really thought about you." Shizune then hung her head in depression, almost admitting defeat. But then she heard Naruto quip up again which arose her hopes once again. "I've never really thought about you, but you make me happy," Shizune smiled widely at this, but she let Naruto continue, "You're really nice Shizune, to be teaching me all of this. You don't yell at me like everyone else, well, everyone else besides Hinata and Shino. Ummm... you make me feel good and I don't know why this happens, but my heart beats faster when I'm around you," Shizune blushed a crimson red, she had gotten her answer, but Naruto didn't seem to notice her and continued, "Also, you've let me see things I probably shouldn't... and trusted me. You trusted me... no one else would trust me." Shizune suddenly noticed his voice drop and become somber, "You don't... you don't judge like the others. Everyone thinks I'm just stupid, maybe I am, but... it hurts sometimes you know? I think they're just trying to be nice and joke around, but... I don't know. It just hurts."

Shizune took this all in and suddenly, what Naruto had said started pulling on heart strings. His voice, it had seemed so empty. It was almost as if he accepted it; she found not traces of anger, frustration, not even sadness... just emptiness and hurt. Feeling her heart move for him, she crawled over to him and sat right next to him, on his right side. Naruto didn't even make any sign that he noticed her presence and just sat there, staring straight ahead. It was a ghostly look, one that made Shizune nearly cry; but she opted to be strong for Naruto after all, he needed someone strong, not weak.

Gently placing a hand on his left shoulder, she pulled him in into an embrace. She rested his head on her chest and gently began caressing Naruto's arm. She then leaned her head and placed her cheek on Naruto's head, becoming more and more affectionate with him. She then closed her eyes and for a moment, she could almost feel as if she was in Naruto's heart. She felt herself become one with him and for a moment, she thought she could actually see his heart. It had scars all over and though his heart was powerful, she could see some places begin to harden and crumble. Other parts were merely melting away due to the abuse he receives every day.

Suddenly, Naruto's words disrupted her connection with Naruto; but what he said surprised her. "Shizune... is this what real love is?" he asked softly, almost as if was afraid of being punished.

Shizune embraced Naruto tighter, then she replied, with a soothing voice, "Before I tell you this, you must know that every one of your friends loves you too. They care for you and maybe they get out of hand but rest assured, they care deeply for you. They would protect you just as you would protect them. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded, and even though she couldn't see his face, she felt that he was smiling, if just a bit. Then the hard part came and she blushed, but before saying anything, Naruto interrupted her.

"Thanks Shizune, for helping me." Shizune merely squeezed Naruto again. Then she was caught off guard when Naruto suddenly turned to face her.

"I think... I think I know what real love is Shizune." And before she had any time to react, Naruto kissed her causing Shizune's heart to flutter. Her mind became hazy as she reciprocated, reveling in the sweet kiss. It was this moment that she had longed for. It might not have been the kiss itself, but she had wanted Naruto to express his feelings toward her. Now he was kissing and he seemed to learn quickly as this time, he was actually moving his lips. He even went one step further and started licking Shizune's top lip, just as she had done to him earlier. This sent wild tingles of electrical pleasure through her body and into her _lower regions_. The excitement sparked the ember within her once again. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her leg, adding more fuel to the flames within her. Whether it was intentional or not, it was driving her wild. It was turning her on even more and since he wouldn't move his hand farther _up_, it added a sense of suspense. He had probably done it accidentally, but accident or not, he wanted him to do _something! _Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her inner thigh and started rubbing herself with his hand. This caused her to release the kiss in order to let out a soft, low moan.

She felt Naruto freeze suddenly. She turned to look at Naruto and noticed that his face was a deep red. Shizune didn't know why he was so bothered by this, but then again, she didn't really care since she had been surrounded by pleasure a few moments ago.

But then Naruto nervously asked, "W-What are you d-doing Shizune?"

Shizune blushed profusely, but she spoke up, "Well... you know how you wanted to know how babies are made?"

Naruto blinked, confused, but he nodded. "Well," Shizune continued, "this is how the entire process begins." and she smiled, right before giving him a long, deep kiss. Naruto melted under the passion of the kiss and actually started moving his hand up and down Shizune's thighs, earning pleasant sighs and noises. Naruto heard something, it was his instincts. They were telling him, no, they were _ordering _him to procreate. But Naruto had no understanding of this, no one had taught him for fear the 'demon' would give rise to other demons. Luckily, he had Shizune right?

Suddenly, his back was laying on the bed with Shizune on top. She was kneeling over him and propping herself on her hands, she leaned toward Naruto's face and engaged him in another gratifying kiss. She kissed him with a fiery need, to have his taste, to feel his touch. Oh how badly she wanted him, this is what she had needed and now...

A wave of pleasure washed over her as Naruto suddenly grabbed her breasts through her clothing and started squishing it. He was doing fine for a moment, but at one point, he used too much forced and hurt her, causing her to yelp.

"Are you ok Shizune?" Naruto said, awakening from his pleasure induced haze when he heard Shizune yelp in pain. He became worried that he had done something wrong and hurt her badly.

"Y-Yeah Naruto. You just did it a bit too hard. I'm ok though." She said calmly, sweetly. She gave him a quick peck to reassure him. "This is how you do it." She said, taking Naruto's hand and placing it on her breast, then she made his hand start massaging it. She got into it and started moaning, much to Naruto's shocked entertainment. Her breath became shallower and she started panting lightly, consumed by the electrical sensation of pleasure washing over her; which emanated from the massage.

She stopped and looked down at Naruto, who was staring at her with awe. She smiled cutely—with a blush— and leaned forward and kissed him for a moment, then she went back to her straddling position. Making sure that Naruto's attention was on her, she began untying the string that held up her dress. She blushed as she did this, but she was happy that Naruto's eyes widened when part of the dress fell, revealing her luscious breasts. Deciding to try something sexy, she asked Naruto in the most sensual voice she could muster, "Do you like what you see?" She smiled when Naruto nodded his head dumbly.

Naruto stared at Shizune's body, which seemed to have a glow about it, one that he could not understand. When Shizune had asked her question, he had merely nodded dumbly. He didn't understand why he was so entranced now even though he had already seen her breasts before. Either way, it was causing his pants to suddenly become smaller as something else become _larger_. Being shocked, he was caught off guard when Shizune came and stole a kiss from him, but he didn't mind. He soon reciprocated and started kissing back; her lips were so soft and warm, it made his heart melt. Somehow, she tasted better than ramen.

Some instinct... somewhere in the back of his mind took control, he started to rub and knead Shizune's right breast, causing her her to let out a satisfied moan. Naruto felt the moan through the kiss; feelings of static lust coursed through his body as he started to knead the other breast with his free hand. He felt Shizune pull away and then, she just let him work his magic on her breasts. Naruto was more than obliged to continue with his ministrations and suddenly, he got an idea. Leaning up to sitting position, with Shizune still straddling him, he took part of Shizune's breast into his mouth... and started sucking on it.

"ah.. ahh.. ahhhh. Mm..." Shizune paused every other breath, being overwhelmed; surrounded and touched by these new sensations. She had never felt such good feelings because after all, she was a virgin. But Naruto, she didn't know whether it was because of her strong feelings for him, but whatever he did made her feel good, wanted, and a bit naughty. She gave a sharp intake of breath as Naruto's tongue flicked across her nipple, instantly hardening it. It had probably been an accident since he didn't do it again.

But she wanted that feeling, the feeling of strong pleasure and arousal; in between pants, she asked, "Naruto... please... lick my nipple." She was delighted in feeling his hot tongue against her sensitive nipple and gave a thick, lust-filled moan. In her state of heightened sexual feeling, she took Naruto's head and actually pressed it harder against her breasts so that more of Naruto would touch her. She gasped, something seemed to be swelling within her but unlike other times, the feeling stirred within her breasts; particularly the one Naruto was licking. It wasn't coming out with him just licking, and it was driving her insane.

"Naru—mmm! Please... suck on it..." She begged. Naruto happily obliged and started sucking on it. And to show his ability to adapt to any situation, he started sucking and licking Shizune's breast at the same time. The sent a whirlwind of pleasure around her; injecting her with a new level of passion and ecstasy. She could feel it, she could feel the sensation about to erupt. And then it came, as Naruto sucked on it, she could feel some sort of liquid come out of her breast. It felt like liquid, passionate fire when it came out, causing her to let out the loudest moan she had yet to let out. All that tension that had built up, some of it was finally released.

Naruto pulled away when he felt some sort of liquid enter his mouth. He swallowed it, and to his surprise, it tasted like milk. Except it was different. It tasted richer, creamier, and it...

The next thing Naruto knew, he was on the bed again, lying on his back. Shizune had thrust him backwards and then she started to passionately make out with the blond. The fire and passion with which she kissed him nearly overwhelmed the poor boy. Having experienced absolutely nothing of this sort, he was not prepared. His member had finally hardened all the way and was making a big tent in his pants. It seemed to be asking for air and for reasons unknown to Naruto, he felt like moving his hips. And he did, which caused Shizune to pull away from the kiss and look at Naruto with a shocked reaction.

"W-What is it?" Naruto felt like he had done something wrong, what with the way she was looking at him and all.

But he relaxed when Shizune gave him a small, blushing smile. "Naruto... this is how you begin to make a baby."

"Really?" asked a surprised, and partially confused Naruto.

Shizune merely smiled at Naruto and then, feeling her libido come back in full force, she crashed her lips on his once again. Unlike the other times, she started taking off Naruto's jacket... after all, it was only fair that since she was half-naked, Naruto should be half-naked too. Slowly, while still kissing the blond, she managed to take off his jacket; the next obstacle was his shirt. She slowly slipped a hand under his shirt and blushed when she felt Naruto's warm, bare skin. It sent a feeling of want and need throughout her body that she couldn't ignore.

Naruto could literally feel the passion from Shizune's kiss sink and blend into his body, causing him to feel breathless. Suddenly, he felt a soft, smooth hand caress underneath his shirt, making him shudder. It caused his member to rise, even though it was still confined within his pants. Her touch, it sent tingles that raced down along his spine. Before he knew what had happened, his shirt was already off his person. The cold clung to his skin, making him shiver a bit, and then he shivered again, but this time it was out of pleasure as Shizune started trailing kisses down to his mid-chest. Naruto felt passionate embers from the wake of Shizune's trail of kisses. It never once crossed his mind how Shizune knew so much... but then again, he didn't know what a virgin was either. Suddenly, he felt something squeeze his member and he let out a low groan of pleasure before raising his head to look down at Shizune. He saw Shizune looking at him with lascivious eyes and he also saw one of her hands wrapped around his member, which was still in his pants.

Liking the way Naruto was looking at her, and thoroughly enjoying the experience herself, she squeezed Naruto's member again and saw him throw his head back, but didn't make a sound. With a sensual smile, she started going up and down his shaft and starting kissing his stomach. She could feel him writhe under her touch, which made her feel all the more hotter. Stopping for a moment, she went to a kneeling position once again. When Naruto noticed that she had stopped, he reclined on his elbows to try and figure out what was going on. He saw Shizune kneeling there, albeit, in a very sensual position which made Naruto drool a bit.

Shizune smiled a bit, but to tell the truth, she was a bit nervous. She was about to reveal to him something that no man had ever seen. She asked herself if she was ready for this. She knew that physically, she was more than ready; but she wasn't sure if she was ready emotionally. Shizune noted Naruto's expression which seemed to show that he knew something was wrong. Shizune smiled warmly, he was very perceptive.

"Naruto," She began, "I'm about to show you... show you something precious. Something no other man has seen and probably will never see. It's... very important... and I want to know something..." Before she even finished, Naruto finished for her. "You want to know if you can trust me?" he said astutely.

Shizune nodded her head, a bit ashamed that she had asked that question. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that Naruto was the only trustworthy person after all, his nindo made him a very honorable, honest person. To her surprise, Naruto looked at her, for a moment, with a look of wisdom beyond his years. Then, he nodded, but with a smile as he said, "Heh... I'm glad that Shizune is showing me something so precious. It makes me happy." He gave a nervous chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

The warm feelings within Shizune started to spread throughout her body at the maturity Naruto had shown. Her insides felt flooded with something intense, some strong emotion that was evoked by Naruto's response. Finally, after deciding that enough was enough, she took off the remainder of her dress and tossed it aside. Kneeling before Naruto stood a completely naked Shizune. Shizune blushed a deep crimson red when she saw Naruto stare at her _lower region_ with such awe and fascination... and she noted the bulge in _his_ lower region looked like it was about to erupt through his pants.

With an enormous amount of embarrassment, she covered her lower region while nearly shouting, "Don't look!" Naruto was a bit taken back but he did as he was told and he closed her eyes.

"Sorry!" He apologized, eyes closed and all.

Shizune looked at him and felt a bit relieved that he wasn't looking, but oddly, she felt a little disappointment too. After all, she already trusted him, what reason was there to be embarrassed about? Getting a naughty idea, she went down on all fours and crawled up to Naruto in the most sensual way she could manage.

"Ne, Naruto." Said Shizune in a husky voice. Immediately, Naruto's eyes snapped opened and it almost seemed that his eyes would pop out of his sockets with what how wide they were. Shizune blushed, but she continued her crawling, making Naruto lean back and back and back until his head was resting against the bed. She did not stop there however, and crawled past him until her sacred region was over Naruto's face. As she did this, her heart was racing and pounding hard against her chest. She felt so apprehensive, but she wanted this. She had touched herself many times before and knew how it felt; but she did not know how it felt to be touched by another person. So she kneeled there,on all fours, waiting in anticipation for Naruto to do something. A _good_ something that is.

Naruto lay there, inhaling a scent that for some odd reason, caused his mind to grow fuzzy. It was the scent of her sex that made its way into Naruto's nostrils, causing his hormones to go haywire. He wanted to do something to it, but being inexperienced, he had no idea he was supposed to do. With whatever logical part of his brain he had retained, he remembered that kissing and licking worked on Shizune's breasts, maybe the same thing would work for this? So he leaned his head forward and...

Shizune let out a silent moan as she felt a searing heat race throughout her body, causing her heart to beat rapidly. Sweat started forming on her lean, sensual body as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, making her mind lose all focus to the outside world. Her breath became ragged as each wave of pleasure brought her closer and closer to the point of unfamiliar ecstasy. Her body arched itself in response to the sensations running rampant throughout her body. Every single fiber of her being groaned in pleasure with each sharp sensation. The pleasure concentrated itself near her lower region, making her feel like something was about to escape from her. Finally, it came like some sort of unstoppable wave and it broke the damn that had been holding it. With one final moan, she reached the point of ecstasy and she felt a warm liquid leak from her womanliness.

Naruto was busy licking away, obeying his baser instincts when he suddenly felt a warm liquid spill into his mouth. He swallowed it, enjoying the semi-sour taste of it. He didn't think too much about what the liquid was, being in too much in a haze, and continued licking away at Shizune's precious area. He could feel her shudder with each lick and for the second time, he felt a liquid enter his mouth. After taking his time to swallow and revel in the taste, he went back to licking... but he licked nothing but air. Opening his eyes, he propped himself on his elbows and noticed Shizune laying next to him, seemingly exhausted, but with a content look on her face.

_Jiraiya_

"Damn! Can't believe she got tired so easily! Well, she is a virgin after all." Jiraiya said, spying at the couple with his x-ray glasses.

Taking off those glasses, he turned to face Kakashi and he proudly said, "Son... you have earned the right to be co-author of the next Icha Icha Paradise: Virgin Love."

Kakashi turned to face him, with a tear in in his one visible eyes and said, all choked up, "Thank you... sensei. You... you will not regret this!"

Jiraiya grinned his perverted grinned as he slapped Kakashi on the back in a friendly way, "Son... we're going to be rich!"

0

Chapter End

0

Sorry about ending the lemon like that. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible. Most virgins can't make it past their second orgasm. (Original Author.)


	6. Where To?

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto blinked, looking over at the pleasantly exhausted Shizune. She was just laying there, in all her naked glory. Her breathing was soft and gentle, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his primal instincts did not agree to this and needed to satisfy their own lust. Naruto, though not understanding, had to agree with them.

Right now, he was feeling... sick. This sickness was unknown to Naruto. For certain moments while looking at Shizune—and other parts of her, Naruto would feel a sense of excitement, but at the same time, he felt like something was wrong with his stomach. To top it all off, he was still _tense_ and he noticed that his member wouldn't go down. He sighed, unbelievably frustrated with reasons he couldn't fathom.

He looked over at Shizune's sleeping form and glanced at her body; starting with her ample breasts, then trailing down across her smooth, defined stomach. Then, there was _that _area. It was so... enticing, so mysterious, so... tasty, from what Naruto remembered. Naruto got that feeling again, the feeling of sickness and excitement mixed into one. Naruto couldn't help but hold his stomach, to try and hold back something that felt like it was about to be released, but needed one more push in order to do so.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach grumbled. Great, Naruto thought. Not only was he frustrated, sick, and excited, but he was also hungry. That's when he noticed something. The room, it smelled a bit like... dying ramen. Naruto knew this smell very well. It rarely happened, but sometimes Teuchi would burn some ramen when there were a lot of customers and he would have to throw out the ramen. Every time Naruto such a gruesome spectacle, it would make him grimace and feel slightly depressed. It was such a waste of beautiful ramen.

Then he remembered. _'Wasn't Shizune cooking Ramen?'_ Naruto thought. Then he put two and two together and realized that she must've left the ramen on the stove too long. So, putting on his shirt and jacket, he got up. He looked behind his shoulder and fed his eyes the image of Shizune in an unintentionally provocative position. Naruto couldn't help but gulp and shudder as he was suddenly filled with a feeling of want and desire towards Shizune. Shaking his head of perverted thoughts, he walked out of the room.

He entered the kitchen entrance and became thoroughly scared at the sight in front of him. The pot was on fire! Naruto grabbed his head with his hands and panicked, looking left and right to find something to put out the fire with. He found a bottle and opened it and poured its liquid contents onto the raging flame. The flames then burst into a magnificent orange, causing Naruto to jump back. The flames reached all the way to the roof, causing it to start burning. For a moment, Naruto looked at the bottle and noticed it read "Olive Oil".

"Shit!" Naruto swore out loud. He berated himself a bit until he noticed the flames start spreading sideways, making utensils, paper towels, and other things catch on fire. Then he remembered Shizune. With 5 long sprints, he was in her bedroom again.

"Shizune!" He yelled, his heart beating in panic. He was now sweating profusely, deeply aware of the danger if he didn't get Shizune out of here.

To his absolute horror, she didn't wake up. Instead, she tossed and turned for a bit before settling for sleeping on her right side.

Cursing, he walked up next to where Shizune was standing. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently while saying urgently, "Please wake up! There's a fire! We gotta get out of here!"

He saw Shizune's eyes flutter open and she stared at him with a small, shy smile.

If Naruto had the time, he would've kissed her then and there. But now wasn't the time as he explained to Shizune that the house was on fire and that they needed to leave.

Shizune immediately sprang from the bed, causing Naruto to slightly ogle her bouncing breasts. Meanwhile, Shizune went to her closet and grabbed at least a Kimono to wrap herself in before leaving. Once she had put on her kimono, she hurried out the bedroom, only to encounter half of her apartment living room in flames. She heard a gasp which belonged to Naruto who had followed her and was now looking over her shoulder, petrified at the scene before his eyes.

"How are we going to get out!" Naruto thought in a panic, completely forgetting he was a ninja.

Shizune calmed herself down for a moment and thought quickly, _'Can't go out the front door, almost out of chakra so no Sunshin. The window!'_ Suddenly turning around, she grabbed Naruto's hand and brought him back into the bedroom. Shizune looked around and even though she was calm, her alarm mixed with her tiredness caused her to miss the one window a few times. She finally spotted it after a two more times and went to it.

"What are you doing Shizune? Shouldn't we stop the fire?" Asked a confused Naruto

As Shizune opened the window, she replied, "It's too late, the fire's prob—" She was cut off when she heard small explosions come from her living room/kitchen.

"Hurry!" She exclaimed before jumping out the window. Naruto quickly followed and the ran as fast as they could away from the house. They ran just in case the house exploded or something... and it did, but not in the way it had expected. It wasn't a grand explosion, the roof seemingly rose 5 feet in the air, then the house collapsed upon itself.

Shizune looked back at the house as did Naruto and they both gazed at the crumbling house. Shizune just stared at her falling house, feeling depressed and worried. Now where was she going to live? This had been her home for close to 4 years and now... it was gone. She crossed her arms which made it seem as if she was hugging herself. She was now contemplating her choices. She could ask Tsunade for another house, but knowing how stingy Tsunade is, Tsunade would probably make her bunk with Kakashi or even worse... Anko. She shuddered at the thought, that woman had no sense of privacy. At least Kakashi would make it seem like an accident.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Naruto staring at her with piercing blue eyes. Shizune blushed a bit, but before she could say anything, Naruto spoke out.

"Ne Shizune... where are you going to live?" Naruto asked with worry evident his voice. Shizune looked down a bit, not entirely sure. She did have enough money to rent a small apartment, but then, what would she eat? Being Tsunade's assistant didn't pay off as well as people thought it would. It was surprisingly low pay with the amount of hassle she had to put up with.

Shizune looked up and was once again staring into Naruto's eyes. "I don't know. I could ask Tsunade for another house, or an apartment. But knowing her, I'll probably be forced to bunk with someone I don't like." She bit her lip, contemplating once again just in case she missed any choices. She looked down at the ground, slightly kicking at the dirt. For the moment, she was completely oblivious to the obvious choice at hand. Namely, Naruto.

Naruto started thinking about it... and he realized that Shizune could bunk with him. He would take the rusty, bumpy couch while she took the in-slightly-better-condition bed.

Smiling at his genius, he said, "Ne Shizune, why don't you bunk with me?" Naruto became surprised when Shizune's head shot up as she replied with surprise evident in her voice, "R-Really? You would do that for me?"

Naruto nodded with a foxy grin, making the Shizune blush. "Thank you Naruto, for the offer. I-I'll be sure to pay you back."

Naruto disagreed with her as he said, "You don't need to pay me back! All I want you is to be with me Shizune." Naruto did not know how deep an impact his words made on Shizune as she almost cried out from sheer joy and awe.

Naruto was surprised to see himself in a tight embrace by Shizune who had buried her face into his chest.

"fhank youf fauto..." She said, completely muffled by the jacket. Naruto chuckled at this.

Naruto wrapped his around Shizune, hugging her gently. Naruto smiled softly before kissing Shizune on her head. This caused Shizune's heart to skip a beat, but at the same time, it gave her a calm, reassuring feeling. It seemed that everything was going to be ok.

Naruto yawned, feeling sleepy with all the excitement. This in no way meant he had no energy left, it just meant he was sleepy. Naruto's yawn in turn caused Shizune to yawn also. After that happened, Naruto yawned once again.

_Jiraiya and Kakashi (Somewhere in a tree spying)_

Kakashi yawned because he had seen Jiraiya yawn who had seen Naruto yawn through his telescope.

"What time is it?" Asked Kakashi as he rubbed his one visible eye. Jiraiya shrugged, fighting back the sleepiness that had suddenly overcome him.

"Man I must be getting old. Either that or It's really late at night." Said Jiraiya.

Kakashi merely shrugged. Then an idea hit him. Turning to Jiraiya, he said, "Hey Jiraiya, do you think they're going to bowchicabowwow when they get to Naruto's apartment?"

Jiraiya actually looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "No. My sex sense isn't tingling."

Kakashi blinked, "Don't you mean sixth sense?"

"No, I mean _sex_ sense." Jiraiay corrected him.

"Wow..." Was all Kakashi could say, completely amazed by his "father's" ability.

_Shizune and Naruto_

Naruto and Shizune were walking together in a sort of half embrace. Shizune was leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder as he embraced her. Naruto's shoulder served as a makeshift pillow—a warm, soft, strong pillow that is. As oddly as it sounded, she could smell him. She realized that he smelled like ramen which she wasn't too surprised at. After all, he nearly spent half his day in the ramen shop, excluding missions that is. Shizune chuckled inwardly, sleep deprivation was making her think some strange thoughts. Either that, or she was so deeply in love with Naruto that she couldn't help but think of every single aspect of him.

Before she realized it, she was walking up the starts that led to his apartment. She lifted her head off his shoulder and noticed the poor condition that building was in. _'I still can't believe he lives here.'_ Thought Shizune, appalled by the living conditions of the place.

Then she realized it, she was going back into Naruto's apartment. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered when she first tried teaching Naruto about babies. Even now, she still doesn't know if it went well or bad. It was maybe somewhere in the middle.

"Well, we're here" Naruto said, momentarily letting go of their embrace in order to look for his keys. Shizune didn't know how warm Naruto was until he had let go of her. She shivered slightly and hugged herself and that's when she realized that she was completely naked underneath her kimono. She looked down and noticed her hardened nipples through her kimono, whether it was from the cold or the excitement, Shiuzne didn't know. She did, however, have the grace to blush and cover her chest with her arms.

"Ah ha! Here they are! Thought you could get away!" Shizune heard Naruto say as he found his keys. She saw him unlock the door and noticed something peculiar about the way he opened it. He opened the door cautiously, she noticed; it was almost as if he expected to be attacked or something. She also noticed that once he flicked on the light, he relaxed his guard. She knew that this had to do with the way he was treated, but to be paranoid of your own home. This was just too much...

"Well, we're here!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he held the door for Shizune to enter. Shizune blushed blushed at this act, but smiled as she entered the apartment. Maybe she could have a talk with Naruto and offer him some help?

"Heh, it hasn't changed much from earlier today has it?" Naruto said, trying to lighten up the mood. It thankfully worked for Shizune as she thought about worrying about Naruto's living conditions for another time.

"It's still the same... it's cozy..." Shizune said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yea cozy," Naruto said as he sat on the couch, "Cozy if you like springs poking your butt every time you sit down." Naruto scooted over so that he wouldn't sit on the bad side of the couch.

He completely didn't realize that Shizune now had nowhere to sit. The couch was only a two-person couch with one side already giving away the poking effect of the evil springs.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Naruto asked. Then he noticed Shizune turn her head, looking for some place to sit. That's when he realized that there was nowhere else to sit, except maybe the dining table, but that was even less comfortable than the springs.

"Umm... I think I'll stand." Shizune said, trying not to make Naruto fuss over her. Even though she really wanted him too.

"Hey no! You're the guest and you should sit! Somewhere...umm..." Naruto stood up and offered her his place. Shizune had the grace to blush at the kind act, but she refused, confusing Naruto.

"Umm... how about umm..." Shizune said, her face slowly turning redder and redder, "H-How about you sit down a-and I umm... and I sitonyourlap!" Shizune covered her face, completely embarrassed about her idea. What if Naruto thought of her as weird because of it?

Naruto was shocked beyond words, and he too blushed. To have such a beautiful, kind woman on his lap... especially after what they did on her bed. Now it was Naruto's turn to turn a deep crimson red as he thought of deliciously perverted thoughts.

"Uhhh... s-sure, Shizune. That would be... nice... eh heh..." Naruto, though still embarrassed, sat down and patted his lap, indicating for her to sit down.

Shizune's heart thumped loudly against her chest, already making her _excited_ even though she was too tired to do anything about it. She slowly moved over to Naruto and with each step, she could hear her heart beat louder and louder until it was all she could hear. Finally, she made it and she sat down slowly on Naruto's lap. Then she leaned back, pressing her back against Naruto's chest. Immediately she became enveloped by Naruto's calm aura and began to relax into her position. Her head was pressed against Naruto's shoulder which would give Naruto easy access to kiss her neck should he feel like doing so.

Naruto, through all of this, was unsure of what to do. He didn't know whether he should hug her, or let his hands fall limp, or hold her hands. Holder her hands? Where did _that_ come from, Naruto thought. However, he found it to be a nice idea and so he did. He inched his hands slowly to Shizune's which were on her lap, then he laced his fingers around hers, earning a startled gasp from her.

Shizune gasped when she felt something touch her hand and when she looked down, she noticed that it was Naruto's hands wrapping itself around hers. All of a sudden, she became aware of her surroundings; aware of Naruto's warm breath tickling the skin on her neck, aware of the smell of ramen in his apartment, aware of how close her body was pressed against his, aware of the heart beats that belonged to her and Naruto, aware that Naruto's hand... was enticingly close to her _precious area_. Shizune squirmed a bit in her position, which inadvertently caused Naruto to shiver.

Naruto shivered, a feeling of dreadful want overcoming him. He looked down and noticed that Shizune's neck was so smooth, so inviting. Suddenly feeling compelled, his leaned his head down and kissed Shizune's neck. Shizune froze in her spot, feeling the sensation of Naruto's lips wash over her and burn in the spot he kissed. She bit her lip in pleasure as Naruto kissed her again. His kisses seemed feathery light and continued almost down to her collar.

"Naruto..." She moaned out pleasantly, giving Naruto goosebumps. He continued his ministrations and he could feel Shizune's hand squeeze his.

Shizune tried leaning back even more, to try and absorb as much pleasure from the kisses as she could. A blush crept across her face as her body slowly started heating up in reaction to Naruto's lips. Freeing one hand from his grasp, she went up and grabbed her breast through her kimono. She let out soft breaths with ever grasp and knead; the heat within her slowly increasing.

A warm shiver went down her spine when she felt Naruto's hot tongue drag itself across her neck. Turning her head to the side, she grabbed Naruto's head and forced him to kiss her. Not that he was complaining. She kissed him with a fervor, a want, a need; it was a necessity that she kiss him. She accepted it, she had fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto. They had already formed a strong bond, even without the two of them to have sex... well, not all the way at least. It seemed that there love was pure.

The symptoms of exhaustion came back full force and she started feeling weak. She couldn't help but pull away from the kiss, earning a worried look from Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm just tired. After all that's happened, I'm surprised you aren't either." Shizune then gently smiled, trying to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"Yea... I didn't think you would taste so good Shizune." They both froze. What had he just said? For Shizune, a deep crimson blush consumed her face; it looked like she was about to explode. For Naruto, he was stuttering nervously, trying to find an excuse for why he said that.

"I-I-It's o-o-ok Narut-to," She stuttered badly, "I-I'm glad y-your honest with me." Then she smiled, though Naruto couldn't see since she was sitting on him, facing away, "Truthfully, I-I think you t-taste pretty well yourself." Now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

An awkward silence went by, the two of them still frozen and stiff. Shizune didn't like it, she hated this awkward tension. Gathering up all her courage, she turned her body so she could face Naruto somewhat. "It really is ok Naruto." She said before pulling him into a deep, wonderful kiss.

Naruto seemed to finally relax and kissed her back with as much, if not more, fervor than her. This got Shizune's heart to start beating rapidly once again. But before they could do anything further, she pulled away, causing Naruto to frown a little. Shizune couldn't help but giggle at his silly look. With the tension away, she gave him one quick peck before returning to her position of pressing her back against Naruto's chest.

"Thank you Naruto for letting me stay here." Said a sleepy Shizune.

Naruto wrapped his around her waist and squeezed her gently before saying, "Only for you Shizune."

Shizune blushed, feelings of warmth spread inside her body, causing her to smile. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Night Shizune." He said. They didn't notice it, but their breathing had become one as a tribute to their growing love.

_Jiriaya and Kakashi_

They had followed the couple all the way to Naruto's apartment. However, they were disappointed when Naruto didn't enter his bedroom as that was the only way they could spot them.

"Damn." Jiraiya and Kakashi said at the same time.


	7. Shizy

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

'_Ugh… this paperwork is starting to pile up,'_ Tsunade thought as she looked at the stack of papers that seemed to be mocking her. She balled her fists in frustration, trying to relieve the anxiety that was quickly accumulating. A sudden realization hit her. _'Where the hell is Shizune?'_

_Shizune_

Shizune sneezed in her sleep, which caused her to prematurely wake up. Her drowsiness, though, managed to subdue her waking mind and she fell back asleep again. She cuddled against the warm pillow behind her back, sighing happily.

_'Wait a minute,'_ She thought as her eyes snapped open, wide awake, as she looked around to get her bearings straight. Memories of the previous night flooded into her mind like a broken dam as she recalled everything.

Tentatively, she reached behind herself and felt fabric. She then turned herself halfway and noted a happily snoozing Naruto behind or rather, she was sitting in his lap. She smiled softly as she stayed and watched his features for a moment.

"Shizy…" She heard Naruto mumble. "Shizy…" Naruto repeated again and that's when it hit her that 'Shizy' was herself. She couldn't help but shake her head at the nickname, but it was kind of cute she had to admit. She then began to wonder what Naruto was dreaming about.

"Ramen… Shizy…" Naruto mumbled, as if answering her question. Then a peculiar name came up. "Fuzzball", Her mind to recall anyone named fuzzy, but it came up blank. The closest she got was Akamaru, but the dog wasn't fuzzy at all. Then, Shizune just shrugged. This was Naruto and any attempt at trying to figure him was suicidal, or at least not possible.

Suddenly, she started feeling the stickiness from not taking a shower and it was making her uncomfortable. She began to wonder if Naruto had a shower, which she then mentally kicked herself at. Of course Naruto would have a shower, how would he be so fresh each day?

Slowly, she got up from Naruto until she suddenly felt arms lash out around her waist, effectively anchoring her. She turned back around, but noted that Naruto was still asleep. It must've been his reflexes, she thought amusedly while smiling. His arms went slack and she was able to free herself of his grasp, though hesitated since Naruto's hands had felt nice around her waist. They comforted her. Maybe she could get him to hug her more later on, after she took a shower.

Shizune sighed in bliss. The warm water soothed her skin and all the tension from last night melted away. It healed her so much so that she actually felt a little lighter. It might've been her imagination, but she couldn't deny the pleasant feeling. She looked around for some shampoo or something, but couldn't find any. All she found was a bar of soap; the rest of the tub was barren of any washing accessories. This made her realize Naruto's situation, and she almost felt like not washing herself in order not to waste his resources. Thinking about it, she would make it up to him by buying him all the stuff he needed and talk to Tsunade about Naruto. Mentally filing it away, she continued with her shower.

She sighed again, rubbing the soap across her soft skin. The cool feeling in contrast to the water sent a small, pleasant shiver up her spine. She rubbed the soap between her chest, slowly, in caressing strokes. She took her free hand and washed her stomach with the suds, moving in small circles that gradually got wider until…

She gasped a bit as one of her fingers had wandered towards to her lower region, barely grazing the protruding flesh. Her bottom lip quivered as she was filled with a wonderful sensation of firey ice, the only way that it could be describe, race up and down her spine. The hot water, which had been an instrument of relaxation, now played a different tone. Each droplet that hit her sensitized skin made her feel as if a blanket of pleasure had been wrapped around her. Relaxing, and intoxicating. For a moment, she imagined Naruto tracing his fingers across her body, exploring every part of her.

Shizune took in a sharp intake of air as finger inserted itself into her. She let out a small, pleasure-filled noise as the ecstasy ran rampant throughout her body. She had to bend over, supporting herself with one hand as her other pleasured her.

"Naruto…" She let out softly as her breath became shorter and out of sync.

"Yes?" Came the unexpected reply of said blonde. How he had managed to hear, Shizune couldn't figure out nor would she try to as she was in too much shock to wonder the possibilities.

But the thrill of being caught had unexpectedly sent her over the edge, making her let loose a noise that was a cross between a squeak and a gasp. Reaching her climax, her honey fell in droplets, blending itself with the surrounding water and forever being lost.

She heard Naruto on the door as he asked, "Umm… Are you okay? You sounded funny in there."

Shizune took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and ignore the remnant pleasure that still coursed through her body. "Y-Yea. I just a-accidentally turned the water too hot w-when you replied."

"Oh." Was all she could hear. She assumed he left since he didn't say anything else, but she couldn't hear his footsteps since the shower drowned out the noise.

Before anything else could happen, Shizune finished her shower as quickly as possible. She then dried herself with an orange towel, not too surprising, and proceeded to ask if he had any spare clothes as she wrapped the towel around her frame.

Naruto whistled happily, for a reason he couldn't understand. But Naruto being Naruto, he didn't even bother to think that it could've been because he was in love, or maybe because of the 'incidents' with Shizune, all he knew was that he was happy and he liked that.

Currently, he was doing nothing except sitting on the dining table, slurping up some ramen. Oddly enough, it didn't seem as tasty as usual. Almost as if he had eaten something better than ramen. Naruto just shook his head at the thought, it was utter blasphemy! The gods of ramen would surely be mad at him if such a train a thought was allowed to progress. He squelched the feeling, and opted to eat the ramen. Still, it nagged at the back of his mind like Sakura when she was on her period.

"_Speaking of which, what's a period?"_ Naruto wondered. Sakura had mentioned it to him a lot of times, but she had never told him what it was. He knew it happened once a month and he would try to avoid Sakura on those days. Other than that, he had no idea what it was. It might be a bug, or so he figured. But bugs scare Sakura, not make her angry. Naruto, amazingly, set down his ramen and proceeded to think on this. After a moment, he heard his name being called out and he turned around in his chair to meet the source of the voice.

Naruto, nor would any male for that matter, could not help but stare. Shizune was standing in front of him, in all her naked glory and the only thing protecting from actually being nude was his orange towel. His eye followed a particular drop that had fallen from her chin onto her chest, trailing down towards an amazing place.

Shizune had the grace to blush. She could feel Naruto's eyes wander across her body and on instinct; she covered her body while at the same time clutching her towel so that it could cover more of her.

Noticing this, Naruto stammered out an apology, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to look." With that, he covered his eyes with one hand.

"I can't see!"Naruto yelled out, getting up only to fall down onto the floor. On the way down, though, he had hit the table, causing the ramen to slide down onto his face.

At first, Shizune stared. Then the hilarity of the scene caught up to her, causing her to giggle, then to laugh outright. She continued to laugh as she saw Naruto struggle to get up, falling back down a couple of times before realizing he still had ramen on his face.

Once he was fully erect, no pun intended, he pointed a finger at her, yelling, "Hey! That's not funny! Look at my ramen!" Naruto pouted as he was nearly brought to tears at the spilt ramen.

Shizune, meanwhile, settled down. Right now, he looked so kissable, with how he was pouting. Ignoring—or more perhaps, forgetting—that she was naked. She walked over towards Naruto and in a sudden impulse, grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a deep kiss.

Or that's what would have happened had she not noticed the rest of the ramen that had landed in front of her. She slipped and tumbled, reaching out, trying to grab for something. And something she did grab, in fact, it was Naruto. Naruto, after letting out a yelp, fell to the floor, with Shizune on top of him.

It wasn't the way Shizune had planned it, but Naruto was now in range for the kiss she had planned earlier. She found his eyes, which were oddly focused on her. Goosebumps dotted her arms when she felt Naruto touch her neck, and then with his thumb, gently rub circles on her main vein. It was a nice, soothing sensation and she couldn't help let out a noise, which resembled a purr. Naruto then pulled her closer to his face, shortening the gap.

Their lips never touched as they were interrupted by a short, harsh cough. Freezing, the couple slowly looked up. They found Kakashi, peering down on them, and knowing Kakashi, he was most likely smiling underneath that mask.

"Sorry to interrupt your uh, lesson. But Tsunade needs Shizune at this moment." He said.

"Oh and Nartuo," Kakashi said, earning the attention of the blonde, "You make me… so proud!" He said, a small tear dropping from his one visible eye. He finally left the two in a puff of smoke, leaving an extremely embarrassed Shizune and confused Naruto.


	8. Her Naruto

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Have you completed your mission yet?" Tsunade asked, as she stamped away at the documents on her desk at a furious pace.

"N-No" Shizune replied nervously, a small blush ever-present on her cheeks accompanied by a small smile.

Tsunade took a glance at her, and did a double-take. She smirked. She knew what that smile meant. It meant that her plan… was working. But she quickly masked the smile with an angry frown before Shizune could notice.

"You can take a break from the mission if you want. I know Naruto can be a handful and extremely annoying." Tsunade said, fishing for a specific answer to see how fast Shizune was progressing.

"I don't mind! He's actually pretty nice!" Shizune replied a bit too quickly, before covering up her mouth in embarrassment. One word presented itself in Tsunade's mind: Perfect.

"That's good, but I still need you for a few errands." Tsunade said, masking her emotions with the 'Hokage poker-face'.

"What is it that you need?" Shizune asked, feeling a bit more relaxed since Tsunade seemingly let her reply go unnoticed. She would be embarrassed to tell Tsunade that she didn't mind the mission since she had fallen in love with Naruto. She didn't want Tsunade to think she was a pedophile like Oro-Jackson.

"The usual." Tsunade simply said, still furiously stamping away at the documents. Then, she noticed a particular document… and got mad. It was a petition from the male Chuunin to increase the amount of women in the village, for unspecified reasons.

Noticing the sharp look on Tsunade's face, Shizune proceeded to walk backwards away from the fuming Tsunade as quickly as possible. She gave one last bow before closing the door and speed walked away. However, even though the door was closed and she was already a couple of steps outside of the Hokage tower, she still managed to hear Tsunade's booming voice.

"SHIZUNE! BRING ME THREE TIMES THE AMOUNT!"

Cringing, she nodded habitually and proceeded towards the store to buy Tsunade's Sake. Shizune really wanted her friend to quit, but no amount of begging worked. So in the end, she would resort to buy the least alcoholic beverage as possible.

XXXxxxxxXXX

Tsunade, after calming down, continued with her stamping. She stopped momentarily when she felt a familiar presence enter the room. It was Jiraiya.

"Yo!" Came the reply of the perverted toad sage.

"Is everything going according to plan?" Asked Tsuande, to which Jiraiya just replied with a giggle.

Suddenly irked, Tsunade asked, "You didn't spy on them did you?"

"Ah… well, you see. I had to follow them to make sure the plan went well. I didn't think things would progress so quickly and well…" Jiraiya suddenly paled when the stamp in Tsunade's hands obliterated into fragments.

"Jiraiya…" She said menacingly.

Jiraiya cringed, knowing what would come next. Moments passed as he waited for the bone-breaking punch, but it never came. What did happen surprised him a great deal. She thanked him.

"Thank you Jiraya. Thank you for writing that letter. Had you not gotten me mad, Shizune would've probably been suspicious about me making her buy extra Sake." Her voice seemed almost in agony, agony in that she actually thanked Jiraiya of all people. Even if he was helpful in the important matters, this was still Jiraiya.

Jiriaya grinned as he replied, "Heh. Looks like you're not just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well." Jiraiya then bowed, surprising Tsunade, "May I give a kiss on that dainty hand of yours, oh most gracious princess?"

Jiraiya acting like a gentleman shocked her, and his words shocked her even more. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt irked… and happy. Happy enough that her cheeks turned a slight pink at Jiraiya's chivalrous acts. She had actually thought about granting Jiraiya this favor, but instead she bit her tongue and yelled, "No! Now go!"

Jiraiya grinned. Tsunade wasn't the only one that had plans. With another bow, he poofed away, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. Tsunade slumped into her chair, suddenly feeling tired. She put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, before thinking one word: Why?

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Let's see, thought Shizune as she walked down the aisle, what's the worst type of Sake I could buy? That's when her eyes caught it: a bottle of Sake only containing 2 percent alcohol. She decided against it though. Tsunade's sake had to have enough alcohol to not taste like water, but not enough to get Tsunade drunk in a swig or two.

"Whatcha doin there?" Came a sly voice from behind Shizune.

Turning around, she greeted the voice, "Hi Anko. What brings you here?"

She shrugged. "The same as usual. Gonna buy me some dango."

Anko eyed the Sake in her hands, before her lips curved upwards in a devious smile. "So Shizune. I hear ya've taken a 'special' mission."

Shizune froze in horror. There's no possible way Anko would know. The only person who knows is Naruto, for obvious reasons, but she knew he wouldn't snitch. Then she mentally kicked herself when she remembered that Kakashi had seen them on the floor together.

She decided to keep cool and continued looking for some Sake, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anko grinned. She slyly wrapped her hands around Shizune's waist, causing her to squeak in surprise, and placed her mouth close to her ear. "Oh, I know you don't know what I'm talking about. So how about I explain it to you?" Anko said seductively and she licked Shizune's ear. This caused many of the men there to have a nosebleed… and a whole lot of angry wives.

Shizune tried to stop her from saying anything embarrassing since the looks from the men were already embarrassing enough. This proved to be futile as Anko 'hugged' her tighter, preventing her escape.

Anko began her torture, whispering into Shizune's ear with a husky voice, "What I mean is, you want to Naruto to touch you, lick you, _eat _you. You want nothing more than to have his throbbing dick in your soaking wet pussy and pound into you until you go crazy from delirium."

At this, Anko took the opportunity to fondle Shizune's breasts as she continued, "Right now, you're imagining Naruto fondling your breasts. You want him to trace his fingers across your hard nipple. You _need_ him to run his tongue across your chest, give you the euphoria that only he can give you!"

Through all of this, and to Shizune's embarrassment, she _had_ been imagining Naruto doing all those things. She could picture, and almost _feel_ Naruto's touch, mostly because she imagined Naruto's hands in place of Anko's. Suddenly, she snapped out of it and released herself from Anko's grasp. Shizune did not like Naruto just because of his body. She wanted him because he actually cared and was the first man… boy… to show her proper affection.

"I think you better go home Anko, before you cause a bigger scene." Shizune said hotly.

"Oh! Fiery! Naruto sure knows how to choose women. All right, I'll go." Anko said and walked away, but not before turning around to say one last thing, "Maybe, I should make him mine instead?"

Before Shizune could ask what Anko meant by those words, Anko had already turned behind an aisle and disappeared. Shizune shook her head. Anko wouldn't do anything… would she? No, of course not, Shizune thought, he's my Naruto!

She paused to think about it. My Naruto… that sounds… nice, she thought with a happy smile. "Yea, MY Naruto!" She boldly proclaimed out loud.

"W-What do you mean b-by 'Your N-Naruto' Shizune-san?" Came a meek from behind Shizune.

Turning around, her dark brown eyes met lavender, pupil-less eyes.

It was Hyuuga Hinata

Oh boy…


	9. Educating Hinata

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

The two women stared at each other. Shizune had to think fast, but what could she say to Hinata? She couldn't say, '_I'm sorry, but you can't have him_.' That would break the girl's heart and possibly make her cry. As much as she wanted to say that Naruto was hers, she can't stand breaking the bad news to someone. Especially if she was the source of the bad news.

So, she came up with an excuse as quickly as she could. She calmed herself momentarily, trying to mask her emotions, "What I meant was the Naruto is mine… as a brother." She cringed at the pathetic excuse she made. Who would believe such a poor structured excuse? Only a love struck fool would believe such a thing, since they would want to keep the hope that the source of their affection would love them back.

"T-That's not what you meant." Hinata said, a bit firmly. Darn, Shizune had hoped Hinata would've been that fool.

"You're right! What I meant is, umm… Naruto IS mine, but only for a moment." If Shizune couldn't lie to Hinata, she might as well tell her the half-truth.

"F-For the moment?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! I am… teaching him a lesson!" Shizune said, her tone sounding tight. She hoped that she could confuse Hinata into thinking Naruto had done something wrong and she was punishing him.

"Really?" Hinata said, looking relieved to Shizune.

"Yea! That's all there is to it!" Shizune gave a nervous chuckle. The tension was wreaking havoc on her nerves. All she wanted was for the conversation to be over with.

"O-Okay." Hinata said, before turning around to finish her shopping for the day.

Shizune let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She placed a hand on her chest, where her heart was beating hard, but not particularly fast. She closed her eyes for a bit, trying to get her composure together. Opening her eyes once more, she saw Hinata just standing in front of her, facing away. Shizune saw Hinata's hair sway as Hinata turned her head to face Shizune.

"I know your lying." Hinata said simply, and without stutter.

Shizune could literally feel her heart stop at those precise words. Her mind would've gotten into a frantic panic attack, but Hinata's next words shocked her enough to momentarily stop thinking.

"I'm only nervous around N-Naruto-kun or when I think of him." Hinata said, blushing as she imagined said blond. "S-Since I think about him every day, everyone just thinks t-that I'm a nervous and shy girl."

Hinata clutched the basket in her hands, trying to calm herself as she declared the words of war, "I won't lose to you… Shizune-san." Hinata then walked away, leaving a baffled and shocked Shizune.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shizune knew that from here on out, life was about to get a whole hell of a lot harder. Snapping back to reality, and the few men that still swarmed around her for some reason, she continued her shopping for the Tsunade's Sake. That didn't mean that she wasn't planning for Hinata, or that she wasn't thinking about possible war tactics, or that she wasn't considering the possibility of Hinata having an 'accident'. Maybe the last part was a little too far, but Shizune definitely was preparing herself. Little did she know her competitor was having similar thoughts.

"_I'm competing with Shizune," _Hinata thought as she began formulating plans and ideas. She looked towards the floor, monetarily thinking. _"What am I going to do?" _Her thoughts came to a halt, as did she, when she bumped into someone.

Hinata looked up to see the grinning face of Anko, who asked, "Hey Hinata. Ya need some help?"

"Of course you do, why else would I have gotten in your way?" Anko said, cutting of Hinata before she could reply. The next thing Hinata knew, she was forced to drop her basket as Anko roughly dragged her away in a comical fashion to who knows where.

From behind one of the aisles, a lone man stood. Nearly all of his face, save for one eye, was covered by a dark mask. His gray hair jutted out in spikes. The man's single eye was reading a small, orange book. It was his favorite kind of 'literature' and even though he had already memorized every single line in this particular book, he still kept on reading. He looked up from his book momentarily and asked himself, _"Should I tell Shizune that Anko is on Hinata's side?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up, sitting up in a semi-awake daze. He stretched, right before giving one loud obnoxious yawn. He rubbed the sand out of his eyes and dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his face. For some odd reason, the whole fiasco that morning had drained him, mentally that is. After Shizune had left and he had finished his ramen, he had gone to his bed to for a reason he couldn't remember at the moment. Instead of doing what he had set out to do, the bed had looked so inviting to him that he had laid his head down momentarily; a quick break if you will. Instead of being break, it turned out to be a nap, a rather large one at that.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Naruto wondered who could that be, but had no moment to think about it as whoever it was, knocked again; this time harder and more insistently. Naruto walked over to the door, getting a bit ticked at whoever it was that was banging on his door now. As he opened it, he saw a girl stand before him. The girl seemed a bit older than he was. Her hair was tied up in two buns, which made it look like she had panda ears. What stuck out for Naruto were the two giant, green weapon scrolls that were strapped to her back in a horizontal position. With a jolt, he realized it was Ten-Ten and he properly greeted her.

But she did not greet him. Instead, she tackled him into the ground, pressing a kunai into the now terror-stricken Naruto. Her eyes contained a fury, which somehow Naruto seemed to know. The memory tickled the back of his brain, even though he was probably in grave danger, he felt as if he should be remembering something.

"What have you done to Shizune!" Ten-Ten yelled out. Now he remembered. He has heard Sasuke once call it, _'Girl Fanatism'_

Naruto, instead of panicking for his life like any right-minded person, simply blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Tsunade asked her to some errands an—"

"That's not what I meant!" Ten-Ten spat out, with actual spit coming out of her mouth as she said that.

Naruto frowned as he got sprayed by her saliva. "Look, I just washed my face; I don't want to wash it again, especially not with drool!"

Ten-Ten paused for a moment, then blushed as she got off Naruto and wiped her mouth. Her pride had more control over her than her anger, so drooling was definitely a blow to her ego.

"Crazy bitch…" Naruto muttered under his breath, earning a sharp glare from Ten-Ten.

"What did you say?" She asked menacingly as she reached for one of the green scrolls strapped to her back.

"Nothing," Naruto said exasperatedly. Then he realized something.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

For a moment, Ten-Ten just stared. Then, as if a light-bulb had gone off in her head, she replied, "Oh yea! I heard that you and Shizune did the deed last night. So I'm pissed at you now." As she spoke, her tone had grown sharper and more menacing with each word, but she had retained a calm, pacifistic smile on her face.

Naruto looked at her, confused. "'The deed'? What's that?"

"Don't tell me you don't know you lair!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, looking straight into Naruto's eyes. What caught her by surprise was that Naruto actually seemed genuinely confused. His blue eyes just faced her, unflinching. He was telling the truth, she realized. But she didn't want to accept this, so she pressed on.

"You know… Naruto," She said. Gesturing with her hands, she slid one finger in and out of the other hand that had formed a circle, trying to simulate the actual procedure. She didn't get a reaction, but instead, Naruto seemed to be getting upset.

"What does this," Naruto proceeded to copy her movement, "mean? I don't get it!"

Ten-Ten put her hands down, giving up. If Naruto didn't even vaguely comprehend the gestures and phrases, how could he do something sexual with her idol's apprentice, Shizune? '_It must've been rumor_,' she told herself, '_Naruto is probably too stupid to even think of having sex.'_

"Hello-oh!" Naruto said, waving a hand in front of Ten-Ten's face, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Naruto. I'll be leaving now." Ten-Ten said as she walked away.

Naruto reached out to grab her, but all he got instead was a slammed door. Naruto stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what was going on. He put his hands up in the air, forming a circle with one hand, then using a finger from his other hand, he stuck it in and out the one that formed the circle.

"I wonder what she meant by this." Naruto thought out loud. Then he shook his head. What a strange morning this had been. He was suddenly interrupted from his musings when a puff a smoke appeared not 4 feet from where he had been standing, sending him stumbling backwards.

The smoke lifted away, revealing a giggling Kakashi. Like always, the man was reading his little orange book, a gleeful expression in his eye. Somehow, even though he had his mask on, Naruto could swear he was blushing beneath that mask as he giggled like a little schoolgirl.

Looking up, Kakashi seemed to have just realized that he was in Naruto's room. Putting his book away, he greeted Naruto with a lazy, "Yo."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

"One, Two, One, Two, One, Two!" Anko yelled out in rythmn with Hinata's push-ups.

"A-Anko…san. How…will this…help me…win…Naruto…kun's…heart?" Hinata said, starting to feel exhaustion from Anko's workout. Anko had pulled Hinata away to some obscure training field that Hinata had never seen. There, Anko had proposed a solution to Hinata concerning the Naruto 'competition'. Anko had offered Hinata a deal. If Anko trained and gave advice to Hinata, Hinata would have to grant her a favor in return. What kind of favor, Hinata had no idea and for some odd reason, she got a bad feeling about this 'favor' of Anko's, especially with that sly smile Anko had when she said it.

"What?" Anko asked, momentarily distracted as she put a piece of dango in her mouth.

Giving up, Hinata collapsed to the ground. She felt her energy leaving her body, but she still repeated her question, to which Anko replied by saying, with a care-free smile, "Oh it's not! I just wanted to see how much stamina you have."

"W-Why?" Hinata again asked.

"To see how long you will last in bed with Naruto." Anko said, giving Hinata a naughty grin.

Anko noticed something odd. Instead of getting a freaked out reaction like she expected, all she got was a blank stare of confusion. As if reinforcing her thought, Hinata asked, "In bed? What do you mean? Don't people sleep in bed?"

Anko slapped her forehead. _'You've GOT to be freaking kiddin me! I mean, I know she's royalty and all that crap, but did they not even tell her about this kind of stuff?'_ She thought, frustrated. She frowned for a moment at the idiocy of the Hyuuga clan; but suddenly, that frown turned upside down into a very _naughty_ smile.

"Ah well, I can't really explain it to you. But I can show it to you if you'd like." When Hinata nodded, Anko couldn't help but let that devilish grin widen.

"All right then, prepare yourself Hinata. You're about to get one heck of a reality check!" She said as she pulling out two scrolls. She rolled them on the ground, so that they would cross each other and form an "X" formation.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" She yelled.

Before Hinata's eyes, a very confused looking Iruka appeared. Iruka had been sitting in his chair at home, grading papers. He had been grading Konohamaru's essay on the first 40 rules in the ninja handbook when the next thing he knew, his chair was gone and he fallen butt first onto the grassy ground. Now he was looking at Hinata, who seemed very confused; and Anko who for some reason was licking her lips as she stared at him. The last time he remembered her doing this was when he had allowed Anko to teach Sex Ed for the children and she had used him as her guinea pig. _'Wait a minute'_ thought Iruka as realization slowly dawned on him, _'Oh crap…'_

"Hinata. Watch very carefully. What you're about to learn right will surely warm Naruto's heart… and _other _parts of him." She said, before stalking towards a panic-stricken Iruka with a seductive sway of her hips.

"Oh Iruka-kun!" She said in a sing-song voice before pressing herself up against him. Iruka just gulped as Anko started taking of his vest.

"Don't worry Iruka-kun. It'll be a lot more… _pleasurable _ this time." She said before taking his lips in a ravenous kiss.

Hinata did as Anko had told her and watched. She watched as Anko kissed Iruka passionately and to her eyes, it seemed as if Iruka couldn't resist. She watched intently as she saw Anko pull on Iruka's head, deepening the kiss. What she saw next caused her the blush on her cheeks to spread across her face: Anko started taking of Iruka's…. shirt!

Oh poor Hinata, what did she get herself into?


	10. Decisions

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Anko…Stop…" Iruka said futilely between the sweet and passionate kisses that Anko gave him. His mind was already starting to lose his grip on reality as it became clouded with _thoughts_. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata staring at him—or rather, them—intently. Getting a surge of self-control, he grabbed Anko by the arms and pushed her away. This was not the teacher's way.

"Anko, we can't do this." Iruka took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. Anko's _scent_ wavered into in his nose, threatening his control over his sanity. But he managed… barely.

"Oh come on? Why not? We're already going out! What's the big deal?" Anko pouted, hands on her hips as she sat in front of Iruka.

"E-Eh? You two are going out!" Said a shocked Hinata, who was pointing at them. As much as she didn't like to judge people, she couldn't help but think that Iruka and Anko made a weird couple.

"Eh-heh, looks like our secret is out Iruka." Anko said as scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

Iruka shook his head. "Hinata, would you mind keeping this a secret from…well, everyone?"

Anko took her turn, interrupting Hinata before she could reply. "Eh? Why! If she found out, then it means sooner or later everyone else will too! I hate keeping our relationship a secret; I can't do a quarter of the stuff I want to do to you in public!" Anko continued pouting, throwing her hands up in a childish tantrum.

Iruka couldn't help but sweatdrop as he thought, _'That's precisely the reason why. I don't want little kids to learn stuff prematurely.'_ However, he couldn't say this in fear of hurting her feelings. But if he was truly honest with himself, he really didn't want Anko to use her snakes on him.

"You're not still mad because I used you as a guinea pig in front your students?" She said, slowly crawling towards Iruka.

"I'm not…" Iruka crawled too… away from Anko. Even after dating her for 2 months, he still couldn't figure her out. She was almost as undecipherable as Naruto was, and that's saying something!

Hinata just watched as the two did their little thing. She watched as Anko crawl towards Iruka in a way that reminded her of a cat playing with a ball of yarn. Iruka seemed to be genuinely nervous, but she couldn't sense any fear in him. In fact, it seemed that he wanted whatever it was that Anko wanted to do, but was too nervous to accept. Then she saw Iruka, and how he was shirtless. A well known reaction within the Hyuuga occurred: She blushed.

"Umm… A-Anko-san?" Hinata meekly asked.

"Yes?" Anko turned to face the blushing Hyuuga.

"Why d-did you take off Iruka-sensei's s-shirt?" Hinata for a reason she didn't know, blushed even harder when Anko gave her a sort of twisted smile. It seemed to hold a hidden meaning, but Hinata didn't know what it could mean.

Anko put a finger to her cheek as she replied, "Well… it leads to things…"

"Things?" Hinata asked. The level of nervousness within her was steadily rising. That can't be good.

"Yes. Things. Actions beyond… kissing, if you will." Anko grinned as Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her position.

Iruka caught the meaning in time to intercept the conversation. "Anko. I really think you should stop. I don't think she knows."

Anko once more turned, but this time, to face Iruka. She gave him a questioning look as she asked, "Why should I?"

"I don't think she knows…" He replied as he put on his shirt. Anko then looked back towards Hinata and noticed the blank, innocent stare that Hinata was giving them. She grinned.

"So why don't we show her?" She said as she crawled onto of Iruka, pressing herself against his chest.

"Mental scarring comes up to mind, so please Anko…-hime?" He was glad, and a bit disappointed, when she got off.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, and because it's you Iruka, I'll stop." Then she grinned deviously, causing Iruka to wince, "but you're going to have to pay me back when we get back home."

Iruka suppressed a sigh. It was for the greater good, he reasoned, even though reason had nothing to do with this. Although he supposed that he enjoyed Anko's experimentation to some degree, he would never admit that to her. Suddenly, Iruka could feel his inner pervert begin to dance around in chibi form. He shook his head, he should've known better than to get advice from Jiraiya! But this was Anko and he had needed all the help he could get… or so he thought. Maybe it might've been better if he hadn't gotten any help, he wondered.

"So did you see how I acted Hinata?" Iruka heard Anko say, causing him to look at the two people. Had he missed something?

"Y-Yea… if I do that t-to Naruto-kun, will he like me?" Hinata shivered again when Anko threw her that cat-like grin.

"You bet!" Anko replied. She got up, pulling Iruka along with her even though he seemed a little nervous about getting help from her. Even though she was smiling, she sighed on the inside. She wondered how that idiot could not see what she wanted. Sure she had some… irregularities in her personality, but who wouldn't after having spent time with Orochimaru? She just wanted him to acknowledge his feelings for her. But then her spirits lifted with the promise she made with Hinata. Anko had plans. Plans that would make Iruka acknowledge his feelings and maybe…

All eyes turned to Anko when she suddenly started giggling, and not a creepy giggle, but like a teenager-in-love sort of giggle. When Anko finally realized that she was being stared at, she just shot them a peace sign, causing Iruka to sweatdrop and Hinata to stare in confusion.

Hinata, at the moment, remembered what she was about to ask Anko before she had gone into a giggling fit. Nervously, she asked, "Umm… s-should I take off N-Naruto-kun's shirt?"

Anko merely shrugged, "Do whatever you feel like doing I suppose." Then she paused and everyone waited for her to say something else.

But she didn't, it seemed her mind was somewhere else. But to Iruka, who knew Anko well, he saw a glint in her eyes, like she was planning something. Finally Anko came to and before anyone had time to react, she grabbed Iruka, slung him over her shoulders, and poof'd away.

"That… was strange…" Hinata said to herself, wondering what that had all been about. She looked towards the sky for a moment. It was bright, clear, and sunny. A perfect day. Then she thought about herself doing to Naruto the stuff that Anko had done to Iruka. Needless to say she blushed, but with an added twist. From her nose, a few a drops of blood fell.

"W-Why?" Hinata thought, suddenly feeling a tremendous urge swell within her stomach. It felt like water was sloshing around in her stomach, but at the same time, she felt warmer by a couple of degrees. Looks like Hyuuga Hinata was finally beginning to understand.

XXXxxxXXX

"Ugh, I feel funny." Naruto thought out loud as he massaged his stomach. He wondered what that feeling had been about. It seemed strangely familiar. But then he shrugged it off. If he couldn't remember it right away, it probably wasn't too important anyway.

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, sitting in the chair that Naruto had offered him.

"It's nothing. I just feel hungry, but not for ramen." Naruto replied as he squinted his eyes in frustration.

"Oh?" Kakashi merely said. If this feeling was Kakashi thought it was, then things would get interesting quickly.

"Yea…" Naruto looked up to see Kakashi staring at him with is one eye. Then he realized something.

"Hey, why are you here anyways? Don't you have Jounin business or something?" Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for a reply.

"What, I just wanted to visit you Naruto." Kakashi replied, his eye turning into an upside 'U', indicating that he was smiling.

Naruto took a nervous step back, "Ah… that's just creepy Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi in turn, waved a hand. "No not like that. Although if you wanted…"

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in shock. He suddenly felt the urge the throw up… and to run away. Maybe to run away while throwing up. But before he could implement his plan, he heard Kakashi say, "I'm just kidding Naruto. I read Jiraiya's books, why would I lean that way?"

Naruto, still not completely sure, said, "Maybe you're just covering up…"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. I'm not covering up." An awkward pause filled the area. For a minute, nothing was heard but the ticking of Naruto's clock.

Suddenly, Kakashi spoke up when he remembered something. "Naruto, do you know why I'm here?"

Naruto sweatdropped, had he not asked him earlier? Or was Kakashi just messing with him? Naruto sighed, before Kakashi spoke up again, "Anyways. I'm here to tell you that there's female competition for you."

Naruto looked up, suddenly reanimated from his annoyed and creeped out state. "Female competition? Is there a contest?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, even though he felt like giving a good smack on the back of his head. But then he wondered if Naruto was faking. What if he wasn't dense like everyone thought, but he willingly chose to ignore common sense? That would explain how Naruto could come up with such amazing tactics on the battlefield, and yet, seemingly clueless to everything else. Kakashi looked up to the heavens, had Kami just given him the gift to figure out Naruto?

"Err… Kakashi-sensei? You're starting to act like Gai-sensei." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi, who was surrounded in a golden light with a halo hovering above his head.

"Uh…hmm?" Was Kakashi's reply, before the glow suddenly disappeared and the halo fell to the floor, crumbling to dust.

"So… what's this thing about female competition?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi thought about to say, but then decided to just wing it. "Well, it seems that Shizune wants to be with you."

Kakashi then noticed something peculiar. Naruto was smiling, not grinning, but genuinely smiling. The way his eyes crinkled on the corners was evidence to this. Also, the aura around him changed. Earlier it was happy and uncaring and now, it was still happy, but it seemed warmer now. Kakashi smiled internally, it was about time Naruto had gotten the attention he deserved. Suddenly, he felt a spike in the aura for a moment, and he looked up to see Naruto wiping something from his nose. Kakashi's mental smile suddenly grew 3 times larger. Even though he had been spying on Naruto with Jiraiya, seeing Naruto's reactions up close was entertaining on a new level. Now Kakashi wondered what his reaction would be once he tells Naruto the rest of the information he gathered.

"Not only that, but it seems you've caught the attention of one Hyuuga Hinata." Kakashi said.

Naruto paused for a moment, before saying, "Eh? Hinata? Why her?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Who knows? Women are a mysterious beings whose actions are incomprehensible to men." Naruto blinked.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You sounded smart for once Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, with hint of respect in his tone.

'_I'm glad he thinks so highly of me.'_ Thought the now annoyed Kakashi. "Thank you… Naruto… I'm glad you think I'm smart now."

"No problem Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, giving the scarecrow Jounin a thumbs up.

"Anyway, about Hinata. She said that she was willing to fight for your heart. The she would do whatever it takes to win it. So I guess the question here is, do you feel anything for Hinata?" Kakashi stared at his student. If his theory was right, Naruto would come up with an amazing answer. If Naruto really was dense, the he'll just sputter out nonsense. Kakashi bet on his former thought because after all, he was the Yondaime's son.

Naruto struck a thinking position. He leaned his back against the wall of the small living room apartment, and thought about what Kakashi had said to him. After a moment, he came up with something. He weighed the options, before saying, "Well, Hinata is a very important person to me. She was there for me when a needed her a few times in the past. Umm… I haven't really spoken to her, but she was always nice and patient with me. She never hit me, and she even made food… that looked like me… which was weird, but nice."

Naruto chuckled when he remembered the time he told Hinata that she would make a good wife someday. He had said it, and he had meant it. She was kind, dependable if a bit shy. Her courage would usually overcome her shyness when needed. Then he remembered the time he hugged her while they were looking for that bug that would help find Sasuke. He had enjoyed seeing her reaction, though he hadn't known it at that time. He had thought it was funny but now that he thought about it, he actually liked her reaction. It made him feel… special.

Kakashi saw as Naruto paused from what he was saying. A variety of emotions played across his face as he seemingly thought about things, probably memories Kakashi assumed. He noticed that Naruto's aura flow had changed. Instead of going all over the place, it was now flowing around him, like a calm river. Whatever he was thinking about, it was bringing him good memories. So Kakashi waited patiently. So far, his assumption on Naruto was being proved correct.

Now Naruto was thinking about Shizune. He remembered when had first met her back when he was looking for Tsunade. His first impression of her hadn't been much. Just some girl who had been tagging along with an old lady who had big breasts. Actually, he hadn't thought much about her until recent events. Now he realized the amount of courage Shizune had displayed to even try and teach him the secrets of life. It was hard to admit, but that courage was something Hinata probably could never show him. He blushed as he remembered the first time Shizune had shown him her breasts. He remembered the feeling of excitement with nervousness in the pit of his stomach. It had been intense, but he had been extremely happy that Shizune had trusted him so deeply. Then, he had _tasted_ Shizune…

Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind of perverted thoughts. He then sighed internally. This was the most he's ever thought when not on a battlefield or thinking of pranks. But he knew he had to make a choice. In truth, he knew it wasn't a very hard choice, but something prevented him from making that simple choice. Little did he know that temptation had stepped in, beckoning him to take the other girl before making his decision. It was temptation that was making it hard for Naruto to make his decision. However, temptation could didn't account for his strong-will. Finally, Naruto decided his course of action. He knew it would hurt someone, but he figured it would be far worse if he didn't do anything.

"I think I have it figured out Kakashi-sensei!" He looked towards the one-eyed Jounin, only to see him readings the book that Naruto had gotten for him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, earning the attention of said person. Kakashi put his book away, and leaned back in his chair.

"It's about time Naruto. I have never seen you think this hard… outside of certain events I mean." Kakashi said, a smile beneath his mask, "So, what did you come up with?"

"I figured out that I have to choose someone." Naruto frowned when Kakashi gave a small laugh.

"You were thinking that hard for such an obvious answer?" By this point, Naruto was fuming and Kakashi merely smiled at Naruto's reaction.

"No! Of course not! I was thinking about WHO to choose!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms and mumbling grumpily.

"So did you figure out who to choose?" Kakashi asked after regaining a hold of himself.

Naruto sighed, before saying, "Yea, I have. But what will I say to the other person?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in awe. _'So the kid knows how to think. He made a choice, but his answer is too vague for me to know who it is. Very clever Naruto.'_

"Naruto, I'd like to give you advice, but this is something you're going to have to figure out yourself. Besides, you and I are two different people. I think if you said what I would say, chances are, something wrong is gonna happen. I think it's best if you came up with the solution. Being honest is better than getting advice from someone." Kakashi looked at Naruto, who's face had a look of disappointment. Kakashi sighed; guess he couldn't help because after all, Naruto was his student.

"I will tell you this; don't bring roses to the disappointed party." Kakashi began before Naruto interrupted by saying, "Why?"

"Because at first glance, they'll think you chose them instead of the other person. Then when you tell them your true feelings, they'll be upset beyond belief. They might even kill themselves."

"What! Really?" Naruto said, suddenly scared about having to made his decisions. Maybe he should think this through more, he wondered.

"I'm just kidding Naruto… maybe." Kakashi said the last part to mess with Naruto, and it worked.

"WHAT!" Now Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, I really am just kidding." Kakashi said, trying to calm down the nerve-wrecked Naruto. After Naruto calmed down, Kakashi continued.

"So, continuing on from where I left of." Kakashi cleared his throat, before continuing, "Girls are sensitive. So try not to say anything negative to them, but don't say anything too positive to them that they might think they still have a chance with you." Kakashi finished saying, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So what EXACTLY am I supposed to say then?" Naruto exclaimed, feeling frustrated at the lack of real advice.

Kakashi sighed, before saying, "Well Naruto. It's as I said earlier. What you will say and what I would have said are two completely different things. It's best to be honest, but not too honest."

Naruto squinted his eyes, give Kakashi a death glare. "Ugh, fine. I don't need your help anyways. Guess I'll figure something out I suppose."

"Well," Kakashi said, before standing up, "Guess I'll see you later Naruto. Gotta catch the Show Premiere of 'Icha Icha: Battlefield Love'! Ja!"

And before Naruto could reply, Kakashi had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Afterwards, Naruto had a hard time accepting that Jiraiya's book had actually been made into a show. It probably wasn't very kid friendly, Naruto assumed. After a moment, Naruto decided to go do what needed to be done. Dressing in a fresh new jumpsuit, he left the apartment. Then his stomach growled, which made him put his plans on hold for a moment as he took the shortest path to Ichiraku's ramen.

XXXxxxXXX

To say that Shizune was worried would be an understatement. Though Hinata was a shy quiet girl, the fiery tone in her voice had indicated that she would do anything for Naruto. Shizune gulped a bit, she hoped she wouldn't do _everything_ for Naruto. That was _her_ job... then she blushed when she realized what she had just thought. She asked herself if she was truly ready for such a huge step. Maybe she should wait, but she was afraid that Hinata wouldn't wait. Even if Hinata was younger than her, there's no way Hinata would do something so drastic… right?

Before she knew it, she was in front of the Hokage's door, carrying 2 extra large, 8 medium, and 6 small bottles of Sake in one bag and 10 small, 4 medium, and another 2 extra large bottles of sake in the other. Shizune sighed. The things she did for Tsunade when she was angry was depressing.

Shizune opened the door, revealing a Tsunade who seemed deep in thought. "Tsunade-sama, I have your Sake."

Like a little girl getting a present, Tsunade's eyes lit up and before Shizune knew it, Tsunade was standing in front of her. "Give!" Tsunade said, sticking out her hand in front of Shizune.

"O-Okay." Shizune said, handing her the Sake. Immediately, Tsunade drank 4 of the small bottles right away. Wiping her mouth after she finished them.

"WOOOO! I need that!" Said the buzzed Tsunade, before she took both bags of Sake to her desk and sat down.

She then counted the Sake bottles, before she remembered the plan. "Ah, Shizune. You gave me too many bottles."

"Too many? That's a first…" Shizune whispered the last part to herself, thankful that Tsunade didn't hear it.

Pretending to have a great idea, Tsunade lifted her finger, saying, "Say Shizune. Why don't you take a couple of Sake bottles with you, to help you with your mission?"

At the mention of the 'mission', Shizune blushed and ducked her head slightly, before asking, "Why?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know, to help you relax? You seem a bit tense. But here," Tsunade held up 6 medium bottles, 3 in each hand, beckoning for Shizune to take them, "this will help you relax and allow you to do what you _want _to do."

Tsunade cursed mentally, telling herself that she shouldn't have drunk before talking. Right now, it seemed as if Shizune caught wind of her suspicious plan. Tsunade would have to play it cool and hope she didn't make any more mistakes.

"What do you mean what I 'want' to do?" Shizune asked nervously. Had Tsunade found out that they had been doing? If so, was this some sort of joke on her? She didn't want to be known as a child molester!

"I don't know. What DO you want to do?" Tsunade replied, feigning ignorance. Too add a little more to the act, she swayed sideways a bit.

Tsunade saw Shizune visibly relax, the way her shoulders sagged down and the features on her face softened. Tsunade too relaxed, she had fooled Shizune into thinking she was already drunk and that she was just saying random stuff.

"I want to go eat lunch, if that's alright with you Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, really wanting to leave the place before Tsunade got overly drunk and started saying embarrassing things.

"All right, fine. Make sure to finish your mission soon." Tsunade said to the retreating Shizune. _'Cuz I have plans!'_


	11. Another Step Forward

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

"What am I going to do with all this sake?" Shizune pondered as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She wanted to return it to the store, but all the clerks seemed to have permanently bad attitudes towards people returning stuff. She didn't want to drink it herself, mainly because she said things she shouldn't say when she got drunk.

She sighed and shook her head when a particular memory came to mind. She had invited Kurenai to hang out and have a drink at a local bar, and gotten drunk. She spouted whatever had been on her mind, including how she didn't want to miss the opportunity to get married like Tsunade had. Sadly for her, Tsunade had been standing behind her at the very moment she had said that and needless to say; she had to suffer the consequences later on.

As she was walking, she paused when she thought she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head and stood facing the small Ichiraku Ramen restaurant that Naruto loved so much. And as luck would have it, he was there; happily eating away without a care in the world… or so most people would think.

Currently, as Naruto was eating his ramen, he was thinking about how he was going to let down Hinata. He hated it. It never once crossed his mind that he would have to break a girl's heart, mostly because of the villagers. He never really thought anyone could ever love him and now, he had captured the love of two splendid girls. Naruto sighed, suddenly remembering Shikamaru's catchphrase. He would have to agree with Shikamaru on this one.

"I'm still amazed at how much ramen you can eat. Don't you ever get tired?" Naruto turned around and smiled upon Shizune's face, even though his mouth was stuffed with ramen. It was a gruesome sight to behold. But Shizune ignored it… for the most part.

"You shouldn't do that with your mouth full, it looks bad and your precious ramen might fall to the floor." Shizune gently chided.

After Naruto swallowed, he replied, "Sorry, I just can't help but smile whenever I see you."

Shizune paused, and felt her cheeks grow hotter. Sure she had been complimented, by Naruto also, but never like this. It was so sweet and truthful that it nearly overwhelmed her heart. At the moment, she didn't trust her voice. She was afraid that she might squeal out of happiness. Of course, she didn't have to, someone else did for her.

"That's so sweet Naruto-kun!" Ayame had overhead Naruto's compliment and paused before squealing in delight. After ignoring Naruto's embarrassed remarks, she turned to look at Shizune and was surprised.

"Wow, I didn't think you had good taste, if any, in women Naruto. But it looks like you did pretty well." Ayame was pleased to hear both Naruto and Shizune begin to stammer, saying incoherent things and incomplete sentences.

"Well," Ayame continued, ignoring the tongue-twisted couple, "what can I get for you?"

Seeing it was no use explaining, or denying, anything; Shizune nervously sat down, but calmly ordered. "I'd like one bowl of miso ramen."

"Good choice Shizy!" Naruto said to which Shizune replied by blushing.

Ayame took this opportunity and leaned on the counter before saying, "Awww… isn't that sweet?" She smiled towards Naruto, who seemed to have gone silent for the moment.

"Well, better get to the ramen. Don't want any unsatisfied customers!" She said before going to the kitchen to make said dish.

Naruto and Shizune stayed quiet for a moment; neither really looking at each other out of embarrassment. It was Shizune who spoke up first as she said bashfully, "I-I really don't mind that name. I think it's kind of sweet a-actually."

To his surprise, Naruto stuttered a reply, "R-Really? I don't know what came over me. I-I guess I just thought it sounded okay and said it." He grinned nervously as he put both hands behind his head.

Meanwhile, Shizune's heart was still beating hard, though not as fast as before. The compliment still lingered in her mind and she couldn't get rid of it. It had set something off inside her. Something she had become familiar with during recent _events_. Shizune suddenly blushed when she began to realize that she was in fact, horny.

"Ramen up!" Ayame said, knocking the thoughts out of both people.

"I-Itadakimasu!" Shizune said before breaking her chopsticks. She played with the food a while, still embarrassed by not only Naruto's compliments, but by the reactions within her body _to_ that compliment.

Seeing Shizune's nervous gestures, Naruto asked, "Are you okay Shizune? Are you _sure_ you're not mad?"

Shizune's eyes widened as she berated herself mentally for acting so childish. "No of course not! A-As I said, I liked it… a lot" She barely whispered the last part out as she shyly looked away. She was indeed acting very childish today.

"Really? I'm glad! So you don't mind if I use it?" Naruto said as he gave her one of those smiles that seemed to be reserved, only for her. Maybe it was good to be childish sometimes?

"N-Not at all Naruto…" Then they locked eyes. For a moment, they were lost in the world that was each other. For a moment, nothing seemed to matter and the strings of their hearts stretched around each other, forming an even stronger bond between the two.

After the stare-fest was over, they turned to face forwards, only to face a gleeful looking Ayame who was staring right back at them. She sighed as if in bliss. "That was sooooo romantic! Gah! Now I wish I had a boyfriend!" She pouted, but then smiled when the two blushed a red that would make the color red feel shame.

She shook her head. "Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Enjoy your ramen!" Ayame said before going into the back of the kitchen to prepare some more ingredients.

Again, the couple was left in absolute silence. This time, neither wanted to look at one another for fear of a repeat episode of earlier. But within themselves, in their own minds, they were secretly happy, both knowing that something bigger had occurred that would further increase their love for one another.

XXXxxxXXX

(Ah! The fluff! .)

XXXxxxXXX

"_I wonder which I should pick?"_ She sifted through the dresses that had been presented before her. Even though she was deciding on which dress she would wear, her eye had already caught a particular lavender one that flowed half-way down to her calves. The only thing that she didn't like, and blushed like mad about it, was that it had a small slit on the side which revealed quite a bit of leg.

She closed her eyes and tried imagining being in the dress in front of the person she loved. She imagined his reaction. She blushed. This was definitely the dress and without further waiting, she bought it, and went directly home to change into it. Well, after she got a date with her Naruto-kun.

XXXxxxXXX

(That's all for now ^_^)

XXXxxxXXX

"Thank you for the ramen Naruto. I enjoyed it." She smiled as she walked with Naruto back to his apartment, Sake bottles in hand. The couple was oblivious to everything around them so they didn't realize to the looks of the villagers. While some looks still held disdain for the Jinchūriki, some held looks of approval. Mostly because they thought that the woman with the Jinchūriki was a fine lady. That earned several slaps to the back of the head courtesy of the wives from said men.

Naruto smiled. "I think I would've enjoyed it, even without the ramen as long as you were there."

'_Not again!'_ Shizune thought as she felt that pleasant, yet torturous feeling within her begin to rise from her belly and warm up the surrounding region. Her breath got hotter as her insides began firing up, crying for release from the sudden sensation. And… there was only one way to quell such a sensation.

Abruptly, she realized that she had been carrying Sake the entire time. For a moment, she considered a possibility, and then shook her head at using such a preposterous method. But… she couldn't help but toy with the idea for a bit longer until Naruto's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Are you tired Shizune. You're breathing a little harder than normal." Shizune turned to look. It had been a bad idea. Naruto's crystal clear blue eyes just made the urge swell; comparable to a small drizzle evolving into a raging storm.

"I-I'm okay, maybe I'm just a little tired is all." Shizune took a deep breath, calming her nerves. It seemed to work as the urge boiled down, though it didn't completely disappear. It lingered, like a beast in hibernation or a cat waiting for an opportunity to pounce on its prey.

"You sure?" Naruto asked, just to be on the safe side.

"Yea, positive." To prove her point, she smiled at Naruto, who smiled back at her and seemed to relax.

"That's good. Hey! We're home!" They both paused when they realized that they were already in front of Naruto's apartment. Suddenly, Shizune realized something. She realized that, for the moment, this was also _her_ home. It was almost as if they were husband and wife already.

Shizune blushed and cursed herself for being silly when she began imagining and older Naruto walking in through the door and saying, "I'm back sweetheart! How were the kids?"

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"W-What?" Shizune asked.

"You're smiling as if someone said a joke." Naruto said as he gave her an inquisitive look.

Shizune realized that she was in fact, smiling. A rather huge smile at that. "Oh t-that. It's nothing, I was just thinking of something silly is all."

"Oh…" Was all Naruto said before shrugging. Then he went to the bathroom.

Shizune put the bags of Sake on the table and wobbled over to the couch. This had been an exhausting day, and it had barely even begun. Well, it was past noon, but it wasn't even close to night time.

She sighed as she leaned back into the couch. She put one hand over her eyes to block out the sun that sifted through Naruto's window. The other hand she put over her chest. She massaged her chest gently, trying to alleviate some stress. She failed to realize _which_ stress she was relieving as her hand slowly wandered over her breast.

Shizune let out a barely audible moan. It wasn't anything big, just a small sense of pleasure and relief. Her hand went back to her chest, before wandering back to her breast. She felt her already hardened nipple over the fabric of her kimono. She sucked in some air as she felt a cool sensation in her nipple followed by pleasurable heat that made its way up and down her spine as she toyed with her nipple.

"Wow… you don't see that in the Icha Icha books." Startled, Shizune quickly looked up and found herself face-to-mask with the infamous Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo!" He replied, his eye curved in upside-down 'U'.

"I-I didn't even h-hear you teleport in here!" Shizune said, her tone slightly higher pitched. She covered her chest with her arms, feeling embarrassed at doing such a thing in front of a pervert.

"I didn't, you forgot to lock Naruto's door." Kakashi chuckled at the flabbergasted look on Shizune's face.

"Why are you here anyways!" To say Shizune was a frustrated would be understatement. Not only had Kakashi walked in on her at the most inopportune time, but she just didn't like the man much. She especially didn't like him when he was reading his little orange book and would pay attention to nothing or no one else.

"Hmm…" Kakashi said, thinking for a moment. Then he replied when he seemingly remembered why he was there in the first place, "I was going to give you this."

"This?" Shizune asked as she took the plastic bag. She inspected it, but couldn't figure out what the objects in the bag were.

"What are they?" She asked.

"Condoms… extra durable." Before Shizune could react, he flashed a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Was that Kakashi I just heard?" Naruto said as he walked into the room, the smoke having disappeared by then.

Quickly she hid the bag behind her and fought back the blush that threatened to paint her face red. "A-Ah N-NO! I-It was just… I w-was just talking t-to m-myself! That's all!"

Naruto looked her, and Shizune squirmed under his gaze. But then he just shrugged and said, "Okay."

Shizune let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief. Suddenly, Naruto spoke up and she turned her attention towards him. "Hey Shizy, I just remembered that I have some business to attend to. Do you mind waiting here a while?"

"No, of course not Naruto!" Shizune replied, a small blush appearing at the sound of the nickname.

"Ok, then I'll see you later on. Bye!" And with that, Naruto left through the door, leaving Shizune all alone.

Shizune took out the plastic bag again and looked at it, albeit, with a heavy blush. "'Extra Durable' Huh?" Shizune said in a husky voice.


	12. Feelings and Confessions Part 1

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

_"Ah, I just realized. I have no clue where Hinata is or where she hangs out."_ Thought the now troubled Naruto. He had seen her once when she was training with her team, but that was a long time ago and he doubted that he could recall the memory.

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed while squinting his eyes his eyes in concentration. In future retrospect, he would realize that walking with your eyes nearly closed was always a bad idea. Luckily for him, he didn't bump into anyone along the way. But that still didn't fix his current problem as he still didn't know where to find Hinata. Then he thought that he could try looking for her at the Hyuuga compound… only, he didn't know where it was.

Naruto sighed in frustration. Then a light bulb lit up in his mind. He remembered the other day when Hinata had followed him. Maybe she was following him today he wondered. Pausing for a brief moment, he stretched out his senses the way Jiraiya had taught him in order to locate Hinata. No such luck. Hinata hadn't been close to area for a while… that or he just plain sucked at the technique.

It was only ironic that the person he was looking for was also trying to find him.

XXXxxxXXX

She had wanted to change into the dress, but she decided to wait. There were more pressing matters at hand, like how she would get Naruto to go out on a date with her. And so, that's what she was currently doing: looking for the boy that had captured her heart. Hopefully, by the end of the date, she would have his heart as well.

First thing first, she visited the usual ramen stand that Naruto always ate at. Her heart started beating faster and faster the closer she got to the ramen stand, but she was disappointed to see that Naruto wasn't there. Only Sakura was there. Then she thought that maybe she knew where Naruto was.

"S-Sakura-san." She called out quietly, but loud enough to earn the pinky's attention.

"Yes?" Sakura replied as she turned around to face Hinata.

"Have you seen N-Naruto-kun?" She was a bit taken back when Sakura scowled, almost as if she was disgusted to hear his name.

"Who needs that good for nothing! He's nothing but a worthless moron!" Sakura seethed, still angry from the confrontation with Naruto a few days ago.

"O-Oh… s-sorry for interrupting you then." Hinata was about to leave when she heard Sakura's voice again.

"Wait. As much as I'm angry with him, I'm not mad at you. You want to speak with him right?" Hinata nodded.

Sakura sighed. Hinata was a friend and if she had information, she couldn't just let it become useless. "Well, you're in luck. He passed by here not too long ago, mumbling to himself."

"Did you h-happen to hear what he said?" Hinata asked, her curiosity always at full whenever her heart's desire was mentioned.

Sakura nodded. "Yea, he said something like, 'I have no clue where Hinata hangs out'. I think he might've been looking for you also." She paused for a moment before saying, "He went that way" and pointed down the street.

Hinata felt her heart stop when Sakura mentioned that Naruto was looking for _her_. She became filled with giddiness as she quickly said, "T-Thank you Sakura-san!"

Before Sakura could reply, Hinata had darted off. Right now, all that mattered to Hinata was catching up to Naruto. From what Sakura had said, she was pretty sure that Naruto hadn't gone far. Her heart began pacing faster, eager to meet Naruto.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto had almost given up by now. Sure he was still looking for Hinata, but right now, he seemed to be walking aimlessly rather than doing actual searching. Suddenly, he thought he heard his name being called out. At that very moment, he realized that he was in a huge crowd. It was rush hour now and everyone was busying buying, trading, and selling. Not a square centimeter of the street was left empty. There were food stands, merchant stands, book and scroll stands, even movie stands. Voices rang out, urging people to buy their 'premium' items for half price.

So Naruto thought he was just hearing things and continued to walk, ignorant to the dark indigo hair that was connected to a shy, timid girl who was desperately trying to get his attention. Again his name was called out, but Naruto kept on walking. His name was called out a third time and this time; Naruto seemed to be at least aware of his name being called out as he paused to look around, his eyebrows curved in, making his face scowl.

Naruto scanned the crowd, but he still couldn't see the person who was calling him. The voice was too muffled by the crowd's chatter to be easily recognized. Suddenly, there was a crash and a lot of people seemed to gather in one area. Interested, Naruto made his way through the crowd towards the source of the noise.

"A-Are you okay?" Stuttered out a voice that Naruto _knew_ he had heard from _somewhere_.

"I'm alright," Another woman's voice was heard, though it was tinged with distress, "but my vases are wrecked and I don't have enough money to buy replacements."

Once Naruto reached the accident site, he saw Hinata pick up a woman from the floor who had been amidst a pile of broken vases. "I-If it's alright with you, I can pay you back." Naruto heard Hinata stutter.

"Really?" That woman asked, sounding relieved, "I would appreciate it very much!"

Naruto, to his surprise, saw Hinata pull out a wallet that resembled his Gama-chan. There were a few differences though. Hers was purple and had longer eyelashes. Naruto thought how ironic that was, maybe she had bought the wallet at the same store he had?

The next thing Naruto knew, Hinata had already paid the woman who was well on her way. He saw Hinata's eyes dart around, as if looking for something. Poor Naruto couldn't connect the dots and had failed to realize that Hinata had been the one calling him earlier. However, he did remember that _he_ was looking for her. So, he pushed away from the retreating crowd and tapped Hinata on the shoulder, making her turn around.

"Hey Hinata! I've been looking for you!" He came up to her with a smile on his face, which instantly reddened the Hyuuga's face epically.

"R-Really? I-I've been looking f-for you too N-Naruto-kun!" She barely managed to say. Her voice chords had tightened up; making her voice sound higher pitched though not necessarily any louder.

"That's cool. Hey listen Hinata," He had to pause for a moment in order to save his composure. At the moment, Hinata resembled a small, cute puppy with big eyes with the way she was looking so intently at Naruto. If he laughed right now, she probably would think that he was laughing at her. That would've been a bad thing since that would make Naruto's 'mission' even harder to accomplish.

"Listen…" Naruto would've panicked, if the tickling urge in his stomach hadn't wanted him to laugh instead.

"Yes?" She asked, leaning a little bit forwards in order not to miss a word. Thankfully, her puppy look was now gone, but to Naruto's chagrin, it was replaced by a cute, innocent expression that made him feel nervous. Kami she was killing him.

"Ah… right. Umm… is there somewhere private we could talk or something?" Naruto asked, still wondering how to go about his 'mission'.

His thoughts were cast aside when he saw Hinata's eyes light up in joy, accompanied by a small endearing blush. "Ummm… I-If it's okay with you. C-Can we meet at the Koji Osakaya restaurant a-at around 5?"

"Sure." Naruto had thought about it before agreeing. He reasoned that if he told her now, chances are something bad would happen and the whole village would hate him even more, especially since Hinata was royalty compared to him. But at a restaurant, she would be more relaxed and maybe wouldn't take it as hard. He decided to agree, but a tingle in the back of his mind was warning him about something.

"G-Great! T-Then I'll see you late N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, just to make sure and to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Definitely." Naruto said, throwing an uncharacteristically charming smile towards her, making Hinata's heart leap.

"O-Okay, bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she began to walk away. She took a quick look over her shoulder at Naruto… and smiled.

When Naruto saw Hinata's smile, Kakashi's advice from earlier had made itself present in his mind. _'Don't say anything too positive that they might think they still have a chance with you.'_

'_Aww crap…' _Naruto thought as he hung his head down, feeling like a failure. He had realized just now that his good nature had probably given off the wrong signals to Hinata from the way she had acted earlier.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, yelling, "Hello? Anybody home." When no one answered, a sudden realization came to him. Shizune had just recently been living with him because her house had burned down, but already he seemed to have adjusted to having her presence there. It felt unbearably quiet without her and the loneliness was even more unbearable.

He looked in his bedroom and was disappointed to not see her there. Then he replayed what he had just thought in his mind and shook his head, berating himself for being perverted though… he couldn't help but think that it would be nice to _taste _her again.

"Baka!" Naruto yelled to himself as he wiped away a small trail of blood that had formed beneath his nose. After that little incident was taken care of, he decided that taking a shower would be a good idea. He didn't want to smell like ramen… or rather, he did, but he thought it would be bad manners to smell like ramen.

After the extra long shower, which made for a 15-minute long shower, he went to his closet to find something to wear. When he opened it, there was a long string hanging from the top of the closet with the bottom of the string wrapped around a bottle. Untying the string, he looked at the bottle for a moment, and then decided to read what it said.

"Female lubricant: For easy sliding. Also contains minute traces of phenylethylamine, a potent aphrodisiac. It also contains Yohimbine, which helps men to be stimulated longer." Naruto blinked, and threw the bottle back into the closet and continued for his search. He had no time for riddles and he had a good hunch that this had been from Kakashi since he was the only person who ever entered his apartment. He only wondered what the label meant.

After searching a moment, he found a tuxedo with a bow tie attached to it. He thought about it for a moment, then grabbed it and tried it on. Surprisingly it fit him… but he wondered when he had bought this particular suit. He hadn't been shopping in ages, so there's no way it should even be in there. Then he shrugged, thinking whatever, as long as he had something to wear, it was all good.

Now he was searching his closet for pants and by a stroke of luck, he found a pair of black pants that matched perfectly with his newly acquired tuxedo. Naruto couldn't help but feel something suspicious was going about. Little did he know how right he was.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hmm…" Kakashi said as he looked at Tsunade's checklist. So far, he had done everything on the list.

"Give Naruto clothes: Check. Give Shizune condoms: Check. Give Naruto Lubricant: Check. Make sure their evening isn't interrupted by anyone: In Progress."

Then, Kakashi looked around, and making sure no one was looking, he scribbled something on the scroll. "Enjoy the show: Definitely!" With that, he let loose a perverted giggled.

Then he paused in step. Up until now, he had followed Tsunade's orders to the letter. But he now began to wonder why Tsunade was doing this. Suddenly, a fuzzy cloud of a memory came to him. He couldn't recall, but Tsunade had mentioned to him that she didn't want Shizune to miss her 'chance'. The first thing that came to his mind was sex, but from the look of seriousness she had, he doubted that was the case. Shrugging, he tucked away the scroll into his pouch and decided to go to the park and read a little before Naruto's 'rendezvous' with Shizune. Of course, he realized that would be after Naruto's 'date' with Hinata, but he could wait.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, as he thought, _'This… is going to be good!'_

XXXxxxXXX

It was 4:30 pm, meaning it was getting close to his 'date' with Hinata. Naruto had never been a vain person; in fact, he hardly took care of himself except for basic necessities and hygiene. But today was special, but sadly, not in a good way. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to Hinata, but he at least wanted to look presentable.

4:32 pm. Naruto sighed as he carefully looked into his eyes, trying to think of something to say to Hinata. Many words, gestures, and sentences scrolled across his mind's eye, but none of them seemed… good, for the lack of a better term. Again Naruto sighed; he supposed he would have to use the method that always worked for him: winging it and somehow managing to succeed.

Naruto took one last look at the mirror… and frowned when his hair obscured his vision as it waved in front of him. He hadn't realized his hair was this long since he had always worn his headband. He grabbed his hair and pulled it up. It stayed, and then fell back down in front of his face. Getting frustrated, he shook his head vigorously. Oddly enough, that seemed to do the trick and his hair no longer stopped him from seeing things. His hair was still its natural spiky form, but oddly enough, it was tamer than when it was tied up by his headband. Strands of hair seemed to link with each other, making his hair look smoother and not jut out so much. With a smile, Naruto left.

XXXxxxXXX

"Reservation for two. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto." For a moment, she saw the man's eyes change to a look of contempt when she had mentioned Naruto's name, but it had disappeared before she could confirm it.

"Right this way." The man led her somewhere towards the back of the restaurant. Though it was supposedly a family restaurant, it was pretty high class. Some of the best Sake in Konoha was served here and not only that, but the restaurant had its own fountain in the middle of the building. It was the size of a family small swimming pool. The restaurant itself was spacious, with ceilings that were, to Hinata opinion, unnecessarily high. But it did give off a feeling of grandeur, especially the chandeliers which shined and reflected the light from within it, casting a soothing orange glow.

"Here you are." The man pulled out the chair in order for Hinata takes a seat. Once she had sat down, he gently scooted the chair in so that Hinata could sit comfortably.

"Your server will be with you in a moment. Here's a menu" Hinata nodded and took the menu before the man walked away.

Hinata set down the menu and looked around. This part of the restaurant seemed to be secluded from the rest of it. It had its own entrance, though with no door. It even had its own little window to see the rest of the restaurant, but to also give a sense of privacy. There were a couple of other rooms similar to this one at the back of the restaurant. She couldn't help but smile happily, waiting for her Naruto-kun to arrive. She fidgeted nervously in her chair before she decided to pick up the menu and read what they had to offer.

XXXxxxXXX

"This is the place… wow… it's bigger than I imagined!" Earlier, Naruto had sent a clone to look for the restaurant. He was being cautious in case anything might've happened to get him dirty. After an hour of searching, the clone had found it; but from a far distance, not really letting Naruto comprehend its enormity. Now he knew it and he gave a low whistle. He realized that it seemed a bit high class too, which made him nervous. It had always been the bigger places, the ones that could afford to reject customers that had continuously rejected him. As he stood in front of the entrance, he took a deep breath before entering.

"How may I help you?" A man asked, before he finished writing down something on his pad and looked up. The moment he did, a frown etched itself on his face.

Nervously, Naruto said, "Ah, I'm here to see Hyuuga Hinata?"

The man stared at Naruto with such intensity that Naruto couldn't help but feel that he wasn't welcome. But he gave a relieved sigh when the man gestured him to follow, which Naruto did. Naruto walked past multiple tables with many families chattering away. The couples were in corners of the restaurant, keeping away from all the loud noise. They continued walking and Naruto passed by a large fountain and his mouth widened in awe. It was spectacular; the way the water gushed out high into the hair, and then plummeted down gracefully onto the rocks before draining back into the center to repeat the process. Palm leaves decorated the center where the water drained, forming a funnel for the water to shoot out of.

"Sir, _this_ way." The man said, a hint of irritation his voice.

Naruto smiled sheepishly when he realized that he had stopped to look at the fountain. He felt stupid for being entranced by such a simple, yet amazing thing. He really wasn't at fault though; he had never experienced something of 'high class' excluding jutsus and payroll.

Finally, he was lead into a doorway, which had no door. It seemed to be like a private room, Naruto had thought. He looked around and saw one table, with Hinata reading a menu. Naruto chuckled a bit. The look of concentration in her eyes was adorable. Realizing his train of thought, he shook his head free of them, hardening his resolve for the words that needed to be said.

"Ma'am." The man said, causing Hinata to look up. Her face lit up in joy when she saw Naruto, and then she blushed when she saw how nicely he was dressed. The way his hair was more wavy than spiky made her heart beat wildly in her chest. He looked so _handsome_ and so _appealing_ to Hinata. She fought hard to get the words of greeting out of her mouth.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun!" She barely said, seemingly to have run out of breath

"Yo Hinata!" Naruto said, before taking a seat. He looked up at the man, whose frown seemed to have disappeared. All that that was on his face was a look of neutrality.

"Your menu, _sir_." However, his tone was not as carefully in check and Naruto could feel the cold disdain drip from his voice. It almost made Naruto want to shiver and get the hell out.

"T-Thank you." Naruto took the menu carefully, so as not to upset the man any further. Before long, the man walked away, though at a substantially faster pace than when he had left Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what was that about?" Hinata asked, concern evident in her voice.

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Eh, he's probably just having a bad day. I know _I'm_ grouchy when things aren't going like they should."

Hinata looked at Naruto for a while longer before accepting his reasoning. Still, that didn't mean she completely forgot about it. For some reason, she felt like having a _word_ with that guy. But that would to wait until later. Right now, she had a date with Naruto.

"So, what are you going to order?" Naruto asked innocently enough. In truth, he was trying to find the right time to say what was on his mind. He didn't think right away would be a smart idea. Maybe if he made the mood lighter, it would make less of an impact on her. But then, what would happen if he made the mood to warm? Wouldn't that hurt Hinata even more? Damn this was difficult.

"I think I'll have some Suikyaki. What about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata was rewarded with a frustrated sigh from Naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" She asked, the worry back in her voice.

Naruto quickly came up with an excuse. "Yea, I just can't decided whether to choose the surprise ramen or the traditional ramen, or maybe the miso, or maybe the beef." Naruto heard Hinata chuckle a bit, making him smile.

"You have a pretty laugh Hinata." As soon as the words rolled off his tongue, he cursed himself mentally when he realized he had said something that Kakashi would probably advice against. He looked up and saw Hinata sitting there quietly, a light pink blush staining her smooth pale cheeks. That's when he noticed it. Hinata was wearing make-up! Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Hinata's eyelashes were not only longer, but they were a darker black, which brought the focus of attention to her gentle, pale lavender eyes. Her lips were a dark pink hue, but all the more tempting as their curvature was more pronounced. Enticed, Naruto leaned in for a better look at Hinata's lips, which begged for his attention. Suddenly, he realized that he had been staring and he could feel heat swell up in his cheeks, which meant that he was probably blushing.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." She said in her quiet voice from which happiness seemed to flow out of.

After the blush in Naruto's face had gone down, he scratched the back of his head nervously before replying. "Y-Yea, no problem Hinata."

She smiled gently at him, and he couldn't help but feel like the temperature in the room had gone up. A frightening realization occurred to him, this was going to be a _lot_ harder than he thought it would be. How could he say such hurtful, yet necessary things to such benevolent and humble person?

Life decided to give Naruto a break and at that very moment, the waiter came by. "Hi, my name is Kaoru Otsuka and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"Water." They both said in unison, blushing when the waiter gave a small chuckle. The man was young, probably not that much older than Naruto. This was a stroke of luck for Naruto since he wouldn't have to put up with the cold stares of the older generation. That would make things a lot easier.

"Then water it will be. And are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison once again, making the waiter laugh this time instead of giving a small chuckle.

"Alright, ladies first." He said as he gestured to Hinata, was currently having a hard time fighting back a blush. In the end, she lost and the roses once again appeared on her cheeks.

"I-I'll have the Sukiyaki." Hinata stammered out.

"All right, and what will it be for the gentleman?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the beef… no wait. Traditional. Wait! Hold on… umm…" Hinata giggled as the waiter shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Oh what the heck! Give me the surprise ramen!" Naruto finally decided on. The waiter nodded before collecting the menus.

"Alright, you'll meal will be right with you in a moment as will you drinks. Enjoy your evening." The waiter said, but not before giving a knowing smile to Hinata, who again blushed when she realized that the man had caught on to her feelings so easily. Then, he walked away.

With nothing to distract them, the two were forced to stare at each other. Not that Hinata minded of course. She had since longed for this day, and now, here it was. In front of her was the boy, now man, whom she had admired and grown to love. Her heart raced when she recalled his compliment from earlier. Maybe, she did have a chance after all.

"Naruto-kun…" She gently called out. Naruto heard it and turned to face her. Even though she had a quiet voice, the small confines of the room amplified her voice.

"Ah, yes Hinata?" He asked once he had turned to face her.

"I-I'm glad you agreed to come with me. I'm h-happy." She said, though she berated herself in her mind. Earlier she had done fine and not stuttered, but now that all of Naruto's attention was focused on her, it seemed a lot harder to accomplish.

Naruto smiled, relaxing Hinata and yet, making her more nervous at the same time. "It was no problem Hinata! I'm glad I could come. I actually wanted to talk to you anyways."

Hinata's face lit up and Naruto couldn't help but smile at her cheerful look. But then he felt like another awkward pause was about to rear its ugly head, so he tried to think of something to say. Even though he should be getting to the main point, he still felt that now wasn't the right time. What could he talk about?

"So… how are you doing Hinata?" Naruto tentatively asked like if he was testing the temperature of his ramen. He didn't want to say anything that would burn him, but he didn't want to be so quiet that the atmosphere would get cold.

She smiled, glad that Naruto seemed interested in her. Gracefully, she replied, "I'm doing fine. I'm actually thinking of taking the Jounin exams in a couple of months. I think I'm ready for them." Hinata couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Just now, she had managed not to stutter even in the slightest bit.

She was surprised, however, when Naruto's excited voice rang out. "Really? That's awesome! I'm glad you're doing so well Hinata!" Hinata blushed at the attention, but Naruto seemed ignorant and continued his rant, "Ah, you're so lucky Hinata. I'm still a mere genin… officially anyways."

Hinata chuckled, making Naruto send her a frown. "S-Sorry Naruto-kun! I wasn't laughing a-at you or anything. I w-was just thinking that you're so much more skilled t-than me, and yet I'm about to take the Jounin exams."

Naruto was surprised at what she said. Did she really think he was great? "You think I'm skilled? I don't think I've done anything praiseworthy. After all, I'm still a genin."

To add even more surprise to Naruto's look, Hinata spoke back in a slightly raised voice. "That's not true Naruto-kun! You've done many things that would make people think you're strong."

Hesitantly, though from surprise more than anything, he asked, "Like what?"

It was at this very moment that the waiter came by, bringing their drinks. He placed down one cup in front of Naruto, then one in front of Hinata, before saying, "Here are you waters. Your meals will arrive shortly and if there's anything else you need, just call for me. Enjoy." The waiter quickly left, not wanting to disturb the 'couple' from their 'date'.

But the disturbance from the waiting was what Hinata had needed. Though Hinata was not one to yell, she would defend someone was being treated unjustly, whether from other people… or from themselves. She knew all too well the effects of self-loathing and didn't want Naruto to lose himself to it.

"Naruto-kun…" She gently said, making sure to get Naruto's full attention. Her voice was smooth, like silk wrapped around oneself. It had a calming effect to it, which was perfect for a person as hyper as Naruto.

Seeing his attention was focused on her, she fought back a blush and continued, "You have done many wonderful things. You completed an A class mission before anyone else. You helped build a bridge that saved a land's economy. You convinced Tsunade-sama to take the position of Hokage. You mastered the rasengan less than a month. You… gave me courage and self-confidence."

Surprised, not for the first time, he asked, "Really? How did I do that?"

She smiled warmly, making Naruto in turn feel warmer. "I saw you fight on. I saw you fight even when anyone else would've given up. You protected your friends no matter what. It gave me hope, and made me want to take up your nindo. What I have achieved… all that I have achieved is because I came to believe in your nindo. You and your courage are what helped me fight on. Without you Naruto-kun… I would be just a worthless shy girl. I still am a bit useless actually…"

XXXxxxXXX

_Flashback (3 weeks earlier)_

XXXxxxXXX

She had come to her father's quarters to inform him that she would be taken the Jounin exams in a couple of months. She had felt confident that day and decided to go register for it. Now, all her joy and hope for praise was crushed at Hiashi's cold words.

"Just now you're deciding to take the Jounin exams? Neji has already been promoted to Jounin so you have nothing you should be proud of." He looked at the girl before him as she started to tremble beneath the assault of his words. He despised her for being so weak, both mentally and physically. He cursed his wife for producing such a stupid heir and his anger took a hold of him when Hinata spoke.

"B-But F-Father…" She was cut off by Hiashi.

"Enough you worthless girl. If you have time to talk, you should be training and honing your skill. Go now, get away from my sight!" Hiashi hissed. If she did not leave in the next minute, she would face Hyuuga training… by him personally.

With a battered and bruised soul, a wounded Hinata left, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

XXXxxxXXX

_End Flashback_

XXXxxxXXX

Silence pervaded the air as Hinata finished with a sad tone. Naruto looked at the girl in front of him. Her shoulders were lowered and her eyes seemed absent of any mirth. Her eyes were motionless, making Naruto wonder if something was wrong. He had seen those eyes before… whenever he had looked in a mirror in the past. They were his own eyes. Sadness, maybe even to the point of anguish filled Hinata's seemingly empty eyes.

Naruto wanted to call out to her, ask her what was wrong. But he was stopped when the waiter came back, albeit a bit hesitantly with the food. "You're food is ready." He said plainly, understanding the situation.

He handed Naruto's bowl, but for some reason, he couldn't enjoy the surprise ramen. All he could focus on were Hinata's eyes, which painfully reminded him of his own lonely childhood. He decided to focus on something else. But there really wasn't anything else to focus on since the room was secluded and he hadn't been facing the window. So he stared forward and watched as the waiter served Hinata's dish before her. She gave a gentle word of thanks and the waiter nodded before leaving the two once again.

Breaking his chopsticks and letting out a subdued, "Itadakimasu." He grabbed some meat and ate it. He heard Hianta follow a similar procedure, but with even less energy. Naruto thought for a moment as he chewed and swallowed. If those eyes were the same as his, would that mean that she had gone through the same thing he did? But as far as he knew, she didn't have a demon sealed within her. But her sad face and gestures were starting to bug him; he hated it when he saw someone sad. So, picking his words carefully, Naruto Uzumaki spoke out in a gentle voice.

"Hey, Hinata." He waited to make sure he had her attention and when he knew he had it, he continued, "were you… treated badly when you were a kid?"

He saw Hinata's eyes widen. How had he known? She was pretty sure that she had never explained her troubled past to anyone, so how was this possible? Even though questions were going through her head, an overwhelming sadness entered her heart and took control of her body. Memories flooded back of her father verbally abusing her, telling her that she was a no good pathetic heir. She remembered his voice, cold and filled with disdain as he said that she wasn't worthy of his time. Her heart had been broken because it was on that day that she had tried her best and yet, even her best had failed to even interest her father. Now, Naruto's soothing words seemed to have unlocked a torrent of bottled up emotions which she unleashed.

Before she knew it, tears came rolling down her smooth cheeks. She palmed her face, weeping into her hands as she tried to get a grip on her emotions and memories. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand grab her by the shoulders. Looking up, she noticed Naruto standing over her, his visage no longer child-like, but seemingly filled with wisdom and understanding. He leaned down and sat at the edge of her chair and looked straight at her. His eyes bore into hers and Hinata felt as if something had been released. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled herself in, crying into his chest. She cried even more when she felt Naruto return the embrace, feeling the warmth and comfort that radiated from Naruto.

Minutes passed and finally Hinata's sobs died down to small hiccups. Naruto absent-mindedly began massaging her arm, make the Hinata sigh pleasurably. Hinata then pulled away and looked at Naruto whose face was mere inches from hers. "Thank you Naruto-kun… I-I needed that."

Naruto smiled. "Heh, no problem!" His smile disappeared when he asked, "Do you still want to talk about it?"

Hinata shook her head. "Maybe later Naruto-kun. Thank you though. Knowing that you're willing to listen to me is already enough help." Then she blushed as she looked away slightly, "T-Thank you for letting me cry on you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he got up to move back to his seat, leaving a slightly disappointed Hinata. "No problem!"

He would've sat down had Hinata not stood up and grabbed his arm. Naruto turned around and faced her, a confusion expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

Hinata mustered all her courage, for that's what would be needed for what she was about to say. "Naruto-kun, there's something I want to tell you." She looked directly into Naruto's focused eyes, and spoke from the bottom of her heart, "Naruto-kun... I love you… so much. I want to be with you. Your kind and gentle nature made me admire you from afar, but then the next thing I knew, I had fallen in love with you. I've… always wanted to go on a date with you, but never had the courage to ask. I've always wanted to hug you… and to kiss you…" She said the lost part softly, but she knew that Naruto had heard anyways judging from the blush on his cheeks. She smiled at that.

Mustering up the remnants of her failing courage, she asked the one question whose answer she dreaded, yet, wanted to hear. "Naruto-kun… can I be your girlfriend?"


	13. Feelings and Confessions Part 2

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0+

"Naruto-kun… can I be your girlfriend?"

The moment those words came out of Hinata's mouth, Naruto felt his heart seemingly crawl to a stop. He wanted to berate himself, but his mind was in too much of a state of shock to form a sentence. He couldn't figure out how it could've come to this.

Looking down, he peered at the girl before him. Her eyes radiated a genuine gleam of hope. So much so that they seemed to sparkle. Her soft hand still clutched his arm, but in a loose grip. It's as if her energy had gone to just saying those words.

Naruto himself felt his energy leave out of him as the initial shock wore out. He guessed it was time to say it. "Hinata…"

He paused when he saw the responsive look on her face; a look that said she was sure he would accept her proposal. Naruto suddenly felt sad. But he had to do what needed to be done to complete his 'mission'.

"I… can't." He said simply.

He saw an array of emotions dance across her face. Ranging from surprise, shock, realization, then the worst one of all, sadness. It pained her to see her this way, but Naruto was not a subtle person. He was direct… in _all_ manners. Now, Naruto prepared himself for any question that she might ask him. It was to his surprise when she didn't actually _ask_ a question.

Instead, she pulled roughly on his arm and pressed her lips fully on his. The initial surprise wore off quickly once he realized what happened. But the shock of it still persisted and his mind couldn't find the right commands to make his body pull away from the kiss.

This kiss of the gentle Hyuuga was not to be trifled with. All the passion and desire for Naruto that Hinata had kept hidden within her chest had come forth. She had pulled away for a moment, only to further assault Naruto's lips when she realized that Naruto wasn't stopping her. She had longed to have his lips on hers, and now, she wasn't willing to part. Remembering something she had seen from a romance movie, Hinata gently slipped her tongue between his lips.

But that had been a bad idea since it stirred a feeling of guilt within Naruto. It was the same feeling he got when he felt he had disappointed someone close to him. Instinctively, he pushed Hinata back. Greatly shocked, Hinata could only look at her the person she loved with sad eyes.

"I'm… sorry Hinata. But I really can't be with you." Naruto said.

"You didn't like the kiss?" Hinata gently whispered the question, afraid of what the answer might be.

"No… it's not that. It's just… I already…" Naruto, for a moment, thought about what to say next.

"'Already' what Naruto-kun?" She asked, fearing the answer might be one she already knew.

Naruto looked at Hinata's petrified eyes, and could only give a small smile as he said, "I already love Shizy..."

"Shizy?" Hinata's world seemed to darken as she realized that he had already even given her a nickname. Even if their love wasn't deep, this was a sign that it was growing. Either way, it was bad news for Hinata.

Naruto, unaware of Hinata's emotions because of his slip, blushed in embarrassment as he said, "Oh yea! I forgot! That's Shizune! I gave her that nickname."

Then, he said the one thing you shouldn't say to a woman whose heart was in the process of breaking. He asked Hinata for her opinion on Shizune's nickname.

"Do you think it's a nice nickname for her?" Honed ninja skills and sharp reflexes warned him of the danger and with a step back, he dodged a blow to the chest. Even so, he felt the infused chakra within Hinata's burn his inside.

Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Hinata had bolted from the room at top speed. Even before his mind had come up with a solution, his legs were already chasing Hinata out the restaurant. A heavy weight curled itself inside his chest, seemingly weighing him down as he ran. Why was it that whenever he felt something was okay, he immediately relaxed his guard? He pondered about this as he ran towards Hinata while calling out her name. This hadn't been the first time that he relaxed himself only to slip up and end up in a bad or worse situation. He really hated himself for this and had even been berated by Jiraiya a couple of times for this.

But pushing those thoughts aside, he realized that Hyuuga Hinata was _fast_. She must've done some hardcore training to earn this speed. Such agility too! She weaved and danced through the crowd of people, not even coming close to hitting anyone. Naruto, on the other hand, bumped into quite a few people, earning some hard glares and scornful words. But neither of that mattered. What was important was getting to Hinata and apologizing.

Though Hinata may have been fast, Naruto was a stamina freak and eventually, she had to stop to take a rest. The toil from the emotional damage and the running had worn her out far quicker than normal. She had to take rest as she leaned against a tree for support, gentle tears flowing down her pale cheeks. It was when she stopped that not a moment later, Naruto appeared, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hinata…" He began as he walked towards her.

But he had taken, not even two steps before he was stopped by Hinata's voice. "Please… Naruto-kun. I… I don't want to talk to you right now." She gently whispered, her voice straining itself as she tried to hold back her emotions.

"But Hinata…" He pleaded, only to be cut off.

"Naruto-kun please! Just leave me alone!" Her head whipped up at him at that moment and he saw her. Beneath the moonlight, she looked like a mournful soul. Her eyes held unshed tears as her bottom lip quivered. Her hands held onto the tree bark with enough force that it started to peel back the bark. Could it be that… Hyuuga Hinata was angry and not just sad?

Naruto pondered about this. He figured he should leave her alone, and give her some space. That would be the wise thing to do. But… it wasn't the Uzumaki way of doing things. Taking a deep breath, Naruto uttered one word, "No."

In one moment, just one, Hinata let loose those tears and yelled. Oh yes, she yelled with all her heart, her emotions, and her soul. "Why won't you leave me alone now? I can't stand that fact that you love someone else! Can't you understand that? I don't want to see you!"

It came to great surprise when Naruto took a few quick steps and appeared before her, his height dwarfing her. He had a serious gleam in his eyes, but at the same time, they looked downcast. For an uknown reason, all of Hinata's sadness seemed to ebb away as she focused on the blonde's face.

"I can understand that, I know what it feels to love and not be loved in return." Naruto spoke softly and quietly. It was this quiet voice that slightly startled Hinata because for some reason, it held more power than any time he had yelled or thrown a temper tantrum.

"It's because I know how it feels that I can't leave you alone Hinata. I know that sadness, that terrible loneliness. I know what can happen if a sad person is left alone too long." He paused for a moment, looking at the awe-struck expression on Hinata's face before continuing, "Hinata. Even though I don't love you. I care for you since you are a precious friend. You helped me before my fight with Neji and so now, I want to help you. So, I'm sorry for anything that I said and I hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends."

As Hinata looked at the person before her, she couldn't help but blush. The boy named Uzumaki Naruto didn't look like a boy at the moment. He looked like a man of wisdom and charisma. His words had proven that he was capable of thinking more than just ramen and pranks. Before Hinata stood a man who had the markings of a great Hokage.

Having said his words, Naruto closed his eyes and took a moment to relax. That little speech had really taxed him but… he felt good. He was sure that he had gotten through to Hinata. And upon opening his eyes, he noticed Hinata _still_ staring at him with that intense look.

Waving a hand in front of her, he said, "Ramen to Hinata, you there?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she blushed even harder when she realized that she had spaced out. But… on the inside, she felt a lot better. Now she knew that even though Naruto didn't love her, she would always have a special place in his heart as his friend. For the moment, she was sure that was enough and eventually, she would probably learn to move on also.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun." In the meantime, her nerves would still get frayed by just being around her beloved Naruto-kun.

Naruto nodded, then yawned. "Man… I'm getting tired!" He said as he looked at the moon, "It must be late. Guess we better get going, eh Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and was surprised when Naruto stuck out his hand in front of her. "Friends?" He asked, flashing a small, but genuine smile.

Gracefully, and with a blush, she took his hand and said, "Friends."

Then, somewhere from behind Naruto, a man came running up to them. After catching up to them and catching his breath, he looked up to the duo and said, "I know it might be a bad time, but you forgot to pay the bill!"

Naruto and Hinata could only give sheepish grins as they apologized and paid for their meal. After that matter was taken care of, they both bid each other a good night and went their separate ways, unaware of the movement that lurked in the shadows.

"Looks like Naruto should be pretty tense after this. I just hope Shizune will be able to _relieve_ him of that stress." The figured chuckled ominously as it pulled out small orange book.

000

Author's Note

000

I wasn't really able to add anything here. This chapter was pretty good, but I do want you guys to know I will be continuing this story passed where Romez left off. One of my ideas include 'fetishes' so feel free to give some ideas, but nothing too kinky or sickening please. Cosplay and Roleplaying is ok.


	14. Sensations and Feelings:The Climax

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0  
Story Start  
0

Shizune hummed as she placed a candle here and there, lighting the rooms with a calm orange glow. She had prepared everything, even the special ramen. It had taken her quite a bit, but she was sure it would give Naruto energy for later that night. Realizing her train of thought, she blushed. Somewhere along the line, she had forgotten that this had been a mission originally. Now, all she could think about was how to make Naruto happy… in more ways than one.

"There we go!" She said happily as she lit one more candle. The candle sat in the middle of the small table that Naruto had. Instead of seeing the old beat up wood of the table, Shizune had draped a cloth over it to make it look more elegant. It was a simple red cloth with flower decorations along the rim.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar chakra signature nearby. She quickly finished the rest of the preparations and waited for the door to open. She heard the door knob jingle as Naruto inserted the key into the lock. Shizune thought that later hopefully, Naruto would insert his _key _into her_ lock_. She shook her head in embarrassment, but upon doing that, her eyes caught the sight of small plastic package sitting in the middle of the table. It wasn't until a second later and when Naruto opened the door that Shizune realized it was the pack of condoms she had been holding. With a start, Shizune leaped at the table and threw the condoms, which landed in a pot somewhere in the sink. Shizune herself landed on the chair, just in time for Naruto to say, "Hey Shizune, what's up?"

Shizune nervously sat in the chair, pretending that she had not just thrown herself in order to hide some suspicious evidence. Nervously, she replied, "O-Oh Naruto! I-I didn't even hear you come in!"

Naruto blinked, then shrugged. "Err… okay…" Naruto's tired mind couldn't process the weird behavior and merely opted to ignore it. He took of the tie and aimlessly threw it on the ground and unfastened a couple of the top buttons that were choking him. Then he took off the jacket and rolled up the sleeves. As he was doing that, a scent made its way into his nose and he couldn't help but drool a little.

"Is that… ramen?" Naruto asked, realizing that he hadn't completely eaten his meal before the incident with Hinata.

"Ah, yes it is. I prepared it for dinner for when you arrived." Thankful that she had not been caught, her demeanor relaxed.

"Really? Oh boy, can't wait to eat!" Naruto said before plopping himself down on the chair opposite to Shizune. He looked at the ramen before him, and couldn't help be drawn in simply by the amount of noodles and meat inside the bowl. Not only that, but the smell was heaven, yes heaven, not heavenly, but heaven itself. He looked over to Shizune before giving her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Shizune, umm… you really didn't have to do this you know." Naruto said, unsure of how to properly express his gratitude.

Shizune smiled, her heart skipping a beat at Naruto's reaction. "It was no problem Naruto. I did it for you."

"O-Oh… well then, I guess I'll enjoy the meal then. Itadakimau!" Naruto said, feeling oddly embarrassed. Why he was, he wasn't sure. But something about the manner in which Shizune smiled set something off inside of him, that much he was sure of.

Shizune mimicked his procedure and began to dig in as well. After a few silent minutes, Shizune noticed Naruto's choice of clothing. Now she began to wonder what sort of errand he had to do to be dressed like that. Then, she looked herself and noticed she was only wearing the pink sweat pants and a white tank top she had gone out and bought. She couldn't help but sweat drop because she had gone through all the trouble to set the mood only for her to forget to buy any proper attire. But, she supposed the outcome would be the same way.

Noticing her train of thought, she proceeded to ask Naruto about his day. "So, how did your errand go?" She paused when she noticed a slight shift in Naruto's mood.

"Well, I guess it went well." Naruto paused for a moment, "Yea, it actually went pretty well."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, curious as to what could've caused the sudden mood change.

"Well… I spoke to Hinata." Shizune's eyes widened at that. A wave of nervousness overcame her as she asked, "So, what happened?"

"Well, for one thing, she confessed that she loved me and she wanted me to become her boyfriend… and when I said no, she kissed me." Now anger and slight anxiety filtered through. This was followed by a sudden realization of what this could mean. What if Naruto had chosen Hinata instead? She doubted he would cheat on her like this… but that unjust suspicion remained anchored in her mind.

"And… what did you do?" Shizune asked, her voice softer due to the anxiety that had overcome her.

To her surprise, Naruto chuckled as he stroked the back of his head. "Well, I told her that I couldn't because I had you, Shizy. After I told her that, one thing led to another and I got her angry and she ran out of the restaurant."

Shizune interjected at this point. "Is… is that why you're all dressed up? Because you were at the restaurant with Hinata?" Shizune's current thoughts were in the negative. Hinata must've been pretty special to Naruto for him to have gotten dressed up like that.

"Ah… actually. I sorta found them in my closet." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. This news calmed Shizune's nerves… somewhat anyways.

"Found them there?" She asked, feeling slightly relieved, but even more confused.

"Yea, I don't know. I was looking for something to wear and there they were." Naruto paused after thinking a moment, "Oh yeah! Then there was this bottle that said lubricant or something. Dunno what it was for."

At that moment, all of the uncertainty in Shizune died… and another feeling had surfaced. She had looked through Naruto's closet, to see if he had any _material_ like normal boys his age. She had been a little surprised when she found nothing, but then her eye had caught sight of the bottle. One thing led to another and so… she _tested_ it. To say the least, she was _pleased_.

"O-Oh really? I wonder w-what it could've been for." Shizune said, knowing full well what it did. After all, the sensations it had given her after she _tested_ it out were extraordinary. It seemed her body agreed as she started to rub her legs together feeling a certain _area_ moisten up,

"Yeah, I wonder too." Naruto said as he took another bite of his meal, oblivious to the tension that was rising in the air.

Now, Shizune wanted to continue the conversation for she did not know what would happen if her _stress_ got any higher. Of course, it was already causing her to lose control as seemingly shots of electrical pleasure shot up her spine in small bursts. Trying to focus on currently reality, she said with a labored breath, "So… what happened… after she ran?"

Naruto gave her a puzzled look at the weird way she spoke. "Are you okay? You're blushing Shizune."

This caused her to immediately stop her actions as she replied, "I'm okay! It's just… I got hot from when I was cooking the meal! You know how it gets warm in here!"

Naruto gave her a strong, inquisitive look, which caused Shizune to shift uncomfortably. Then, to her surprised, Naruto said in a cheerful tone, "Yea, that's true. I hate it when I take out the ramen too quickly and burn my hands."

At that moment, Shizune didn't know whether to praise Kami or feel sorry for Naruto's naivete. But, either way, she was relieved he didn't catch on and decided to continue her meal. It wasn't until a moment later that Naruto broke the silence once again.

"Hey Shizune," Naruto began as he looked around the room, "Why are there so many candles?"

Shizune stopped mid-bite, and swallowed before shyly saying, "Well… I thought it would be romantic if we ate a candle light dinner. You know, like in the movies."

Naruto put on a pensive look, earning Shizune's curiosity. Finally, he spoke up, "Well, I _was_ in a movie and there was nothing like that in there."

"Oh, I remember that. It was part of your mission to escort that girl right?" Shizune said, happy that she recalled that detail.

"Yeah, I kicked so much butt!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air, causing the chopsticks to go flying. "Oops…" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. Shizune simply giggled at his antics.

"Ah well… didn't need them anyway." Naruto said as he brought the bowl to his mouth. Having finished most of the meat and noodles, he decided that the rest could be sipped up instead. Then again, he could've just been lazy and decided not to pick up the chopsticks.

"Y-You're done!" Shizune exclaimed. She had heard that Naruto had a ravenous appetite, especially for ramen, but that was insane! She wasn't even a _quarter_ way done!

"I always eat quickly if its good ramen… and yours was more than good!" Naruto said as he patted his happy belly. This earned a graceful blush from Shizune who was practically glowing at the compliment.

"Thank you Naruto." The feeling from earlier had surfaced and she began rubbing her legs together once again. The fabric of the pants added a good deal of pleasurable friction to rub against. At that moment, she was starting to wonder if she should've read the label before applying. There was something in there that made her so… for the lack of a better word… horny.

"No problem!" Naruto said as he grinned has trade-mark grin, all the more adding to Shizune's current _stress_.

"But yeah, I haven't seen any of those romantic movies or whatever. There's never any action in them." Naruto said.

Oh but there is always plenty of action in those kinds of movies, just not the kind Naruto knew. Those were Shizune's thoughts as she smiled at his innocence.

"But there are other good parts in the movie." Shizune said as her smile turned into something more _provocative_.

Not that Naruto could tell.

"Really? Like what?" Naruto asked.

Shizune's cheeks became a darker red as her thought process progressively became _dirtier_. "Well, there's kissing."

Naruto blinked, and then waved his hand. "Why would I want to see people kissing? That's dumb!" He said, failing to pick up on Shizune's hint.

"It's not because of that. Don't you…" Shizune paused, not sure how to phrase it.

"'Don't I…' what?"

"Don't you feel like something inside you… stirs?" Shizune bowed her head slightly, feeling a bit ashamed for saying such a thing.

"What? Like, the Kyuubi or something?" Naruto asked, confused by her statement. Why would she be referring to Kyuubi at this time? And… now that he thought about it… Shizune had been acting strange for a while. He could only wonder what was going through her mind.

Shizune's eyes widened and she became embarrassed. All though it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed that Naruto would refer to 'inside' as Kyuubi rather than sexual feelings.

"N-No… it's more of an urge." Shizune began to explain.

"An urge?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, an urge. An urge to do the same thing." Shizune's cheeks were tinged with pink. She herself, at that moment, wanted to kiss Naruto, just to calm some of the rising tension within her.

"I'm not following you." Naruto replied with a blank look on his face.

Now, Shizune was at her wits end. She guessed she would have to show him then, or rather, that was her mind rationalizing for the action she was about to do. So she got up and walked over to a surprised Naruto and pulled him up to a passionate kiss.

After she briefly pulled away, she asked, "Now Naruto, what do you feel like doing?"

Bewildered, Naruto replied, "I-I want another kiss."

"Good, so do I." Then she mashed her lips onto his in a passionate fervor. This in turn, nearly caused Naruto's heart to stop from the sheer intensity of it. But, Naruto was an adaptable person. And so, he adapted.

Now it was Shizune's turn to be surprised when Naruto wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her in closer. This inadvertently caused one Naruto's legs to slip between hers as she was slightly dipped back. Shizune tried to bite back a moan as she not so unwillingly tried to rub herself against him. The sensations from before had come back full force and now this… it was nearly too much for Shizune's mind to handle.

But the part of her mind that _was_ operable ordered her to do one thing: make love. Almost as if a dormant instinct had awoken, she slowly guided Naruto towards the couch. Naruto himself was oblivious to this until he had fallen backwards. As he was about to question Shizune, he was stopped by that look Shizune was giving him. It was a look of utter desire for the boy, and it made said boy's pants tighten.

"Naruto." Shizune's voice, thick with desire, called out.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto wondered what was wrong with Shizune… not that he wanted to _fix it_ per se, he was just wondering.

"Kiss me." She tilted her head to the side and bared her neck.

Naruto, for that moment, opted to simply stare. So great was the sudden confusion that he didn't know what to do, making Shizune impatient.

"Naruto please," She nearly begged, "Kiss it, lick it, do something! This is a little embarrassing for me…" She blushed slightly as she felt very vulnerable at that moment.

Luckily for her, Naruto's mind kicked in and he did just what she asked. Slowly, he gently placed his lips on her neck, giving short pecks. A small moan came from Shizune's mouth, telling Naruto that he was doing something right at least. He gave a few more pecks until Shizune grabbed his head and pressed him against the base of her neck. This time her moan was a bit louder as the warmth from Naruto's breath seemed to have traveled up and down her spine, tickling it.

That, and she had been simultaneously, ableit unconsciously, rubbing herself against Naruto's leg. At first it had been slow, and very subtle that Naruto hadn't noticed. Now, she was going back and forth at a more rapid pace, catching Naruto's attention.

Naruto would've spoken up had his mouth not been placed in another location. When he realized where his mouth was, his cheeks flushed. Shizune had pulled down part of her tank top, revealing her breast. Not only that, but she had grabbed her breast and pressed it near the corner of Naruto's mouth. It was almost as if she were asking him to…

Naruto got _that_ hint and began kissing her hard nipple. "Oh…" Shizune moaned. The mixture from early, the hot and cool sensation came back. It felt like liquid fire, but at the same time, it was cool. It seemed to flow pleasurably within her breast. But at the present, it felt like it was about to come out what with her squeezing her breast and Naruto, who was now running his tongue around her hardened nipple. The sensations were too strong for her sensitized skin.

Abruptly, Naruto stopped when he felt something semi-sweet enter his mouth. He looked up to see Shizune seemingly lost in ecstasy as the liquid flowed from her breast. He looked at it, and it reminded him of milk. Then he remembered one of the first questions he had asked her. He now knew that this was milk and proceeded to gently lick over the skin the milk had spilled onto. Slowly, his mouth trailed down as it chased a lone drop down the smooth, pale skin of Shizune's navel. A small shiver shook Shizune's body as she felt Naruto's hot tongue leave trails of fire on her sensitized skin. It was getting closer to _that_ area. She was already imagining what it would feel like… until Naruto suddenly stopped.

But as she began to look back down, she felt something feather itself across her lower region, causing her head to tilt back from a sudden spike of pleasure. A silent moan escaped her lips as she rubbed herself against whatever it was that was pleasing her.

Naruto had stopped trailing the lone drop with his tongue, and opted to try to scoop it up with a finger. However, Shizune's sweats had been a little loose which let the drop escape into her pants. But Naruto's persistence made him try to scoop the drop with his finger, which gently brushed against the fabric of her panties. He had seen Shizune's reaction and paused for a moment. Seeing her reaction, he slid his fingers down and felt Shizune begin to press herself against his finger.

It made Naruto blush, but smile when she called out his name in her semi-frenzied state. This time, he pressed his fingers harder against her, earning a light gasp from Shizune. Guided by instincts Naruto pinched the sides of her folds together inadvertently when he tried to pull on the panties. The result was immediate and Naruto felt Shizune's body shake as she climaxed for the first time that evening.

XXXxxxXXX

(Note: Different Arrival Times. This is not present in relative to the first part.)

XXXxxxXXX

Hinata stared in awe.

With a blush of course.

As she had been heading home, she had decided that a deeper apology was needed to repair her friendship with Naruto. After all, she didn't want Naruto to completely forget about her since they couldn't be together. So as she approached the gates, she turned around and headed the other direction, towards Naruto's apartment.

Upon arriving, she noticed that the lights inside the house seemed to move and flicker. This meant that only candles were being used. The only time Hinata had seen candles being used was when there was a power outage or when…

As the realization hit her, she couldn't help but feel a little down. She knew already that she had not been chosen, but that didn't make it hurt any less. But, she told herself that if Naruto was happy then she would be happy. So, in order to see if Naruto was happy, she decided to _observe_ him… yea, that's right, observe, not spy.

After all, Hinata wasn't a stalker.

And so, she climbed up onto a tree branch to get a better view with her Byakuugan. Upon activating it, she came upon a very intimate scene.

Hence why she was staring in awe, and why her cheeks suddenly became stained with a bright red.

She couldn't even begin to understand what they were doing and yet, something stirred inside her. She couldn't hear anything, but the body movements of Shizune were… erratic. But she seemed to be enjoying it. Her blush turned a deeper hue when Shizune suddenly took off her shirt and tossed aside recklessly.

But what shocked her most was what Naruto was doing. She saw Naruto put Shizune's breast inside his mouth. She couldn't help but put more focus into her Byakuugan as she wondered why Naruto was doing that. Even then, Hinata had started feeling an intense fire begin to burn within her. At the same time, it felt like water was sloshing her around, making her feel slightly sick… but, it wasn't a bad kind of sick.

Upon focusing, she noticed Naruto seemed to be sucking out some sort of liquid from Shizune's breasts. Surprised at this, she couldn't help but touch her own breasts to see if any liquid would come out of them. She immediately gasped as she felt an electrical jolt run through her body. She had pulled her hand away but, seemingly of its own accord, the hand went back to touching her breast. For a moment, her Byakuugan shut down as her mind processed this new sensation. It felt _good_.

She closed her eyes as the sensations seemed to make every fiber of her being feel weak and yet, so alive at the same time. Then, she stopped as she blushed heavily at her actions. But, she needed to know more about why she was feeling this way. Seeing as she only started feeling like this when she began spyin…. _observing_ the couple, she figured that she would get her answers from them.

She activated her Byakuugan again only to stumble upon a more intimate scene. She nearly fell from the tree branch when she saw Naruto rub Shizune's lower region. Then she looked down at her own, and that's when she noticed a slight dampening in that area. For a moment, she thought that she had peed her pants but… this was different. Her hand went to touch the wet area, only for her to let out a cry of pleasure.

XXXxxxXXX

(Note: Different Arrival Times. This is not present in relative to the first part.)

XXXxxxXXX

"Kakashi, did you remember to switch Naruto's bedroom curtains like I asked?" Jiraiya said with a perverse grin. Currently he and Kakashi were en route to Naruto's apartment to see how said boy was doing… or rather, _who_ he was doing.

"I did." Kakashi said plainly, though secretly, he was just as excited to see this as Jiraiya was.

"Good, you remember the seals right?" Jiraiya was glad to see Kakashi nod. "Good, then it's all settled."

A minute later, they arrived and Jiraiya distinctly heard the sound of moaning coming from inside the apartment. Kakashi in turn, didn't hear anything and was confused as to what Jiraiya was giggling about. Then it hit him.

"You can hear them can't you…" Kakashi stated.

"Oh you bet I can! And with these seals, I'll be able to see them too! C'mon Kakashi, let's hurry it up!" Before Kakashi could reply, he was left on the ground by himself. With a shrug, he followed the Sannin onto a tree branch.

"Ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ready." Kakashi assured. Their hands blurred as they formed the seals necessary for the jutsu.

After the seals had been complete, Kakashi had figured he'd be able to see inside the apartment. But nothing happened. He concentrated hard, with his eyes closed. But still, nothing came. As he opened his eyes, he turned to Jiaiya and couldn't help but be annoyed.

A little piece of paper was the reason he couldn't see. But he couldn't help but smile as Jiraiya looked a bit frustrated. Servers him right for trying to trick him.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked Jiraiya, who currently held a small piece of paper over his right eye.

"Damn straight there is! I can't see a thing! They're not in the bedroom." Jiraiya then handed the piece of paper to Kakashi. When Kakashi placed the paper over his eye, it was like he was transported into Naruto's apartment. He could see everything… well, from the vantage point of the curtains where the seals were inscribed.

"I thought I would be able to see with my own eye, or mind at least." Kakashi said.

"What? We're not from the Yamanaka clan. Only they have that ability and even then, they have to train for years to accomplish it. This jutsu we're using is based off of Gaara's Daisan no Me (Third Eye) technique."

"Oh…"

"But since they're not having sex in the bedroom, we won't be able to see anything."

"And you won't be able to see anything _ever_ if you don't get your asses out of here at once!" Suddenly, both Jiraiya and Kakashi froze. Slowly, they turned their heads only to face a seething Tsunade. Nervously, they both said hi to her.

"You have 3 seconds to leave." Even before she had finished her sentence, they had already left in a desperate hurry. After all, they didn't want to be put through one of Tsunade's beatings. Most likely, they wouldn't survive it. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk. It was good to be strong.

But as she turned to leave, she heard a faint noise. It almost sounded like whimpering. Curiously, she headed towards the other side of the apartment via tree jumping. She couldn't help but gasp at seeing where the source of the voice was coming from.

It was Hinata.

Not only that, but she seemed to be… masturbating, to put it bluntly. She couldn't help but wonder why she was doing such a thing in a _tree_ of all places. But then, Tsunade saw the veins protruding around Hinata's eyes and figured out she was using Byakuugan to…

In a comical way, her mouth fell to the floor as she realized she was masturbating to Shizune and Naruto having sex. Not only that, but at that precise moment, Hinata seemed to have reached her climax as her body rocked from the sensations of her first orgasm.

Speechless and confused, Tsunade opted to simply walk away and try to forget the whole ordeal… and maybe relieve _herself_ while she's at it. After all, it _has_ been a while since she's been with a man.

"Oh Naruto." She moaned breathlessly. Her first orgasm had shaken her to the very core, exhilarating every fiber in her body. Her topless self looked down at a blushing Naruto. She smiled. Whether it may have been the receding orgasm or some sort of courage, she didn't know, but she did not feel any bit embarrassed.

"Wow…" Naruto awed. Truthfully, her reaction to his ministrations had been… mind-blowing. So mind-blowing that he had all but forgotten the feeling that swirled within him. It was like a thirst that had yet to be quenched. Whatever it was, it sent a slightly nauseous sensation that he actually seemed to enjoy. He didn't know such a feeling existed.

That is, not until Shizune had appeared. He hadn't felt that strong sensation the first time because he had been taking completely by surprise. But now that he had _some_ clue, he realized the sensations that yelled at him to be satiated. He didn't know how to answer, but Shizune did.

"Naruto," Shizune's soft voice called out. He looked up to her standing form and couldn't help but let his gaze trail over her marvelous form until he realized that she was extending her hand out to him. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

Completely dumbfounded, he merely nodded and took a hold of her hand. With a lascivious smile, she led him into his room. It was even darker there and with less candles, but that made it better for Shizune. All of a sudden, a little bit of her shyness had come back and she couldn't help the arm that rose to hide as much of her breasts as it could. But if she thought about it any longer, she would probably chicken out.

She let go of Naruto as she stood before their bed. She turned around to face Naruto, who waited for her to say something as he took another look at her body. It was dark, and the only illumination was the orange light that danced across Shizune's body. Almost as if it was taunting Naruto, the light would release part of her breasts from the shadows, only to move away and make them no longer available.

"Naruto," She called out, "take me… I'm yours…"

She gently sat down on the bed and leaned back, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. Now it was the moonlight's turn as it brightened up part of Shizune's face in the darkness. Naruto had no idea what to do, but just as he always had, he went with whatever he felt like doing. Gradually, he leaned forward until he planted a chaste kiss on Shizune's lips.

He planted another, this time it lasted a little longer. Wanting more, Shizune grabbed the collar and pulled on him, deepening the kiss. She tugged and Naruto followed until he nearly lay on top of her. They were lost in that moment as each one's hands explored bodies that didn't belong to them.

She broke the kiss and as she stared at the blonde, stroked his blond hair in a tender motion. She looked into his penetrating cerulean eyes and blushed slightly at the handsome image before her. Slowly, her other hand unbuttoned the shirt Naruto was wearing and the blonde simply looked at her, a blush of his own staining his cheeks.

In the night, both their hearts drummed rapidly, aware of each other's presence. Once the pesky shirt had been taken off, she tugged at Naruto's pants.

"W-What?" Naruto's puzzled voice asked.

"Take them off." She quietly commanded.

"O-oh… okay…" He complied and did as he was told. Slowly, he got up and began unbuttoning his pants.

Now in his boxers, his erection was far more visible and Shizune couldn't help but marvel. Naruto looked down and with sudden embarrassment tried covering his erection. Shizune smiled as a sudden whim took hold of her. With a courageous effort, she got pulled Naruto on top of her as they crashed onto the bed. Slowly, she rubbed his erection with her thigh, feeling the heat emanating from Naruto even through the fabric of the boxers.

Naruto's body stiffened, then he let out a low groan as his senses seemed to have grown fuzzy. An overwhelming need overcame him and he couldn't help but thrust faster as he began feeling something swirling within his loins. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Sh-Shizune!" Naruto nearly yelled out in panic.

She stopped her act and asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I-I don't know! I feel funny, I feel sick." Naruto's voice wavered. Little did he knew he had been on the verge of an orgasm when he had stopped. Now, he was placed in an uncomfortable sensation that was between an orgasm and normalcy. And that's _never_ a good thing.

He was snapped out of his stupor when a soft, gentle hand stroked his cheek. "Relax Naruto. Don't fight it."

"B-But I can't help it! I don't like it, it feels weird." Naruto's eyes looked into Shizune's own and Shizune could see the panic held within. Once again, she ran her fingers through his blonde locks and stopping at the back of his head, pulled him into a deep kiss.

Slowly during the kiss, she positioned herself and Naruto so that his head was now lying on the pillow and they were not leaning over the bed. Her body straddled Naruto just above his erection as she continued to kiss him. Pulling away, she looked into Naruto's eyes once again as she told him, "Trust me Naruto. You and I will both like this."

For a moment she got off the bed in order to discard the rest of her garments. Now, she stood fully naked in front of an aroused Naruto. Her body was shy and it couldn't help but try to cover itself with her own hands. Slowly, she placed a hand on either side of Naruto's hips and proceeded to pull down his boxers.

At that moment, Naruto wanted to stop her. But she had asked him to trust her and so, he simply lay there. As his boxers slid off, he couldn't help but close his fists as the friction felt good against him. _Really_ good. He couldn't help but gasp as the cool air slowly surrounded his member, sending a shiver up his spine. His member twitched as it became even harder and rose to its full length.

He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes and when he had opened them, he saw Shizune standing over him on the bed. With observant eyes, he took notice of Shizune's hand, which every so lightly wandered across her folds. Slowly, one finger placed itself gently in between her moistness and began moving in a circular motion. Airy moans escaped Shizune's lips as she felt her breath get caught in her throat from the fiery sensations that wandered through her body.

Slowly, Shizune placed herself over his member, which barely touched her outer folds and yet, it was already enough to excite the seed within his loins. Equally, Shizune shivered from the amount of warmth she felt. No, not just warmth, it was an intense heat and already her body was begging for her to take Naruto within her. She gladly complied.

A tender whimper escaped her lips as Naruto's member stretched the walls inside of her. It was a painful sensation and yet, her arousal had managed to dampen most of it and in a short time, she was already moving her hips. She could feel Naruto's member insider of her, pulsing, wanting to fulfill her. Slowly, she squeezed her breasts and was lost in a haze as her senses all but shut down.

Naruto's senses too were distorted he grasped Shizune's hips. Unconsciously, he began leading her movements in order to get the most out of it. Her walls squeezed around his member and Naruto couldn't help but suddenly feel weak. Slowly, an explosive energy grew within him, waiting to come out. Shizune's warm juices began flowing out of her and coated Naruto in a thin layer from all the sexual excitement.

"Oh…" Her breathless voice quivered as the ecstasy began to consume her body again. Her body rocked back and forth at a faster pace, her body arched from the sheer intensity of the sensations that bombarded every fiber of her body. A liquid fire seemed to run through her veins, taking possession of her body.

"Shizune…" Naruto groaned out. Suddenly, his hands forced Shizune to raise her hips. For a moment, Shizune stopped as she stayed just above his erection. That is… until he began thrusting into her. A cry of pleasure resounded throughout the room as with each passing moment, his thrusts became faster and faster. And each time, they just barely brushed against her g-spot and sent spikes of electrified bliss throughout her system.

With a soft cry, all the pent up energy exploded within her as she finally came. Her walls squeezed around Naruto, making him pause as he too groaned. Finally, his seed spilled into her and mixed with her own womanly juices in a moment of unity.

Exhausted, Shizune collapsed onto Naruto. She nuzzled his chest and let out a gratified sigh and as she breathed in, she caught the scent of ramen and sweat. She looked up only to find Naruto with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You… Shizune… right…" Naruto's words made no sense to her, but she got the meaning. She giggled softly as she planted a kiss on the bottom of his chin.

"I know… I enjoyed it a lot too Naruto." Again, she placed another kiss on his chin before placing her head back where it belonged on Naruto's chest. For a moment, she basked as the sensations slowly ebbed away. Even then, she could feel the occasional shock to her system that made her want to go again.

Almost as if her request was answered, she felt herself be flipped over and now, she was lying underneath Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" Her voice stopped in her throat as she noticed the intense look Naruto was giving her. His gentle, soft eyes now held an edge to them. A lustful edge and… were they slitted?

"One more time…" He said with an animalistic growl. A slight fear had overcome her but at the same time; her arousal was already at its high point as her womanly juices began flowing out of her folds. His voice had excited the raw, primal instincts within Shizune.

Her body jolted when Naruto thrusted roughly into her. But it was this same roughness that nearly sent her over the edge. Naruto slowly began at a steady pace, but in just two minutes, he was already thrusting a fast pace. Shizune's toes curled and her hands clutched the bed sheets, as her body was filled with a pleasure that it couldn't seem to contain. She bit her lip as she forced herself not to shout out her lover's name, but it was too much.

"Naruto!" She breathed out, helpless against Naruto's onslaught. Not that she didn't like it. Her body was testament to this as it writhed and twitched under Naruto's constant thrusting. Finally, it all boiled down to the point and for the second time that night, Naruto's seed spilled into her as her head tilted back, a silent blissful scream escaping her lips. Her body arched and then collapsed on the bed in a tired heap. Now it was Shizune's lips that held a goofy smile as her body twitched from the random pulses that coursed her body.

She felt something heavy land next to her and as she opened her eyes, she saw a sleeping Naruto next to her. Just like that, he had fallen asleep. It didn't look like anything could wake him up. Not even ramen… maybe…

Slowly, she scooted closer to Naruto and wrapped his arm around her frame. Now tired, she felt the warmth from his body surround her in a blanket of heat. The sensation lulled her to sleep, but not before she bid him goodnight.

"Good night Naruto… I love you." Then, her eyes closed, sending her to a world of darkness and blissful dreams.


	15. The Lessons Aren't Over Yet! Re!

Birds and Bees: The Original  
0  
NarutoxShizune  
0

Chapter Title: The Lessons Aren't Over Yet

0

Story Start  
0

Shizune hummed as she cooked a nice hearty breakfast. If anyone were to see her at that moment they would be able to tell she was possibility glowing. Shizune was wearing one of Naruto's T-shirt which barely covered her nether regions. Her mind was on the bliss that occurred last night. She heard the toilet flush meaning Naruto had woken up.

She set a plate of Eggs, Grits, Ham, and Hash brown on the table. During her travels with Tsunade, Shizune had to develop some sort of hobby. Her entire life couldn't be focused on making sure her master stayed out of trouble. She took up interests in food, particularly in western culture. Because of Shizune's rather reserved personality she didn't stick out as much despite this new skill set. A shame really, because if anyone got to know her like Naruto had recently they would know she was one hell of a cook.

"There we go!" She said happily as she finished setting the table.

''Morning Shizy,'' Naruto greeted, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his nose against her neck.

''Morning Naruto-kun.''

He took a whiff of the aroma in the air. ''Smells good...''

''Tastes even better,'' She said with a confident grin. With a quick peck the two sat down to enjoy the breakfast Shizune made.

''Last night was great, Shizy. I'm really glad we found each other.'' Naruto said taking a fork full of eggs into his mouth. He seemed calmer now all of a sudden.

''I feel that way too Naruto-kun,'' She said as she observed Naruto's calm demeanor in between eating her breakfast.''Naruto-kun...you know...there are...more things I could teach you...'' She said as she began to blush heavily.

He gave her a curious look. He swallowed a piece of the ham he was chewing on. ''Really?'' He asked, his eyes bright and curious.''Like what...''

''Like...different...'' _Positions. _She felt herself flush even heavier. The words not wanting to come out. ''People like to...'' _Role-play.  
_

''Are you ok Shizy? You're turning red? Is it something embarrassing?'' After the recent revelations Naruto decided to start paying better attention. Thinking a bit more about the situation before speaking.

''You could say that. People like to try 'certain things' to spice up their lovemaking so it doesn't become boring.''

''Really? But last night was wonderful! I don't think I could ever get tired of that!''

If Shizune wasn't such a practical and down to earth girl then her ego would definitely be inflated or in a different case or self-esteem would be an all time high. While in the latter case that was true somewhat she tried not to let things go to her head.

''Well after awhile people like to try new things. Sometimes these different things feel better for men, women, or both. Some like to do it in different places.''

''Why?''

''Well the atmosphere for one or their desire for each other becoming too much for them to handle and they can't wait. Some people like the rush of almost getting caught so they do have intercourse in public places. Some like to play games and act out little fantasies.'' Shizune began feeling herself moisten at the thought of doing something risque as in have sex in a public place.

Not too long after they finished their food.

''So people do it all kinds of ways and different places huh?'' He asked, licking the last of the grits off his lips unaware of the effect he was happy on Shizune.

_'Hhm...I wouldn't mind having him lick my** lips** like that.' _Her eyes widen at the sudden thought. Shizune chastised herself by not having better control of her urges. Her relationship was more then just having long passionate sex with Naruto. She didn't need to be thrust into by that long and hard...her mind started drifting off.

''Shizy!"'

''Huh?'' Shizune replied as Naruto got her attention.

''What happened? I was talking and then your mind drifted off and you got that look that Ero-sennin gets when he goes to the Hot...springs.'' Naruto's thought process was finally beginning to catch up to his words. He started blushing a swell. ''Oh!'' Was all he could mutter.

''N-Naruto-kun, what do you feel like _doing_?" She asked, her mind split in two. Wanted take over by desire and the other her more reserved side. The latter was not going to win this fight.

Naruto wanted to say something, anything that would ease the tension. ''_You..are you ok Shizy?'' _Those last four words didn't come out though.

Shizune pushed Naruto back slightly, his chair moving back with him amazingly enough and sat on his lap. ''That can be arranged.'' She said and kissed him, feeling particularly brave. All this talk about fantasies spurned her on to try something. She always wanted to completely dominate a man once sexually. To be the one in control and sate her desires and whim. A younger and energetic man.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her throat. His hot kisses trailed down as he used his face to slightly pushed down his shirt she was wearing to kiss her breasts. She moaned in appreciation as he nipped and kissed at her bosom. Naruto started to smell it. The honey like smell that filled the room from last night. He moaned out in delight as Shizune ground her sex against his boxer clad pelvis. The thin piece of fabric being the only thing that separated them from heaven. Lifting her up Naruto placed her on the table as he ground himself against her.

Shizune, consumed by her lust decided she would have to fulfill that other fantasy another time when both were in their right minds to discuss it. Naruto's hands went up the shirt and found her gloves. While his handling of her breasts was still a bit rough due to his inexperience he was still a bit more gentler then last time.

''Naruto...please...'' She whimpered,a thin line of her juices seeping from her pelvis. Pulling down his boxer Naruto gripped her hips as he slowly pushed inside. They both gasped as last night's sensations found them once again. This was different. This was more primal...dirtier.

As Naruto stretched her out Shizune couldn't help but arch her back at the sense of fulfillment. She began massaging her breasts and rock her body against Naruto's as the echo of slapping skin filled the room.

''H-Harder!"' She cried out, seeking to have the sensations that had plagued her since this whole thing began to quelled.

Naruto picked up the pace as Shizune's warmth seemed to send a shiver throughout his body. As on auto-pilot his body kept doing it's predestined motions of repeatedly thrusting into her tight core. Her breathlessly faces making him hot, her magnificent breasts bouncing up and down each time their pelvis's slapped together.

A cry of pleasure resounded throughout the room as with each passing moment, his thrusts became faster and faster. And each time, they just barely brushed against her g-spot and sent spikes of electrified bliss throughout her system.

They both gave a cry as once again they came to a unified high. Naruto collapsed onto Shizune's bosom as his pelvis made mini-thrusts, expelling his seed that Shzune's wall were squeezing him dry for.

''Kami...I hope we celebrate every night with a morning like this,'' Naruto said as he nuzzled against Shizune's chin.

Shizune moaned in agreement as her and Naruto stayed attached at the hip. Maybe it was time to call in all those sick days that she had saved up. Much to Shizune's displeasure she would have to leave Naruto so she could go do her rounds as a nurse for the day before she could see about getting some days off.

Her head was in the cloud most of the morning, something which would be unusual if you ask anyone who knew Shizune. As she began thinking about how to make the next step in this little development she caught site of a book store. Her face began to heat up as an idea came to her mind. She knew that she was the type of person that one would refer to as a 'Vanilla' as she had normal tastes when it came to sex and didn't really partake in any fetishes so maybe it was time for her to expand her knowledge a bit.

Quickly glancing around to see if anyone she knew was in the area or could see her before she began to make her way to the store to buy some material for some new ideas.


End file.
